


Fuffachallenge 2021

by Erfascon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Demigods and Magicians - Rick Riordan, House M.D., Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erfascon/pseuds/Erfascon
Kudos: 4





	1. Eclissi - AU ETAL in Star Wars/Malvagi

L'Eclissi scivolava solitario nel buio cosmico, un enorme triangolo grigio i cui frastagliati particolari erano messi in risalto dalla luce riflessa dal pianeta Takodana, relativamente poco distante, in termini siderali. Con i sistemi d'arma disattivati e i motori spenti, assomigliava ad una pigra e flottante balena spaziale, in attesa di qualcosa che la risvegliasse dal torpore.

Una seconda nave, più piccola, si avvicinò all'Hangar principale volando agilmente sotto lo scafo. Era completamente nera, e le sue enormi ali si ripiegarono verso l'alto quando iniziò la procedura di atterraggio.

Il Moff Aelius, seduto in modo svaccatissimo su una poltrona del ponte di comando, osservava pensoso attraverso i vetri il piccolo mercantile YT-1300, anch'esso immobile ed equidistante sia da loro che dal pianeta. Tra le sue braccia, il loth-gatto che lui chiamava Caterina, sonnecchiava apparentemente tranquillo.  
Aelius aveva un volto magro e aquilino ed era piuttosto giovane per essere un Moff imperiale. La Marina Imperiale lo conosceva per essere uno a cui i regolamenti importavano poco... ma che tuttavia riusciva a portare sempre il risultato a casa. Questo lo rendeva tanto famoso con le nuove reclute quanto inviso ai veterani, ma i suoi successi al servizio dell'Imperatore erano indubbi.

«Signore?» A richiamare l'attenzione del Moff Aelius fu il colonnello Gabriel Vargas. Era un giovane corelliano, e l'accento a volte si sentiva. Scelto direttamente da Aelius, Vargas era diventato molto presto ufficiale di comunicazioni grazie alle sue innate doti da diplomatico, oltre che un ottimo tiratore specializzato nelle tecno-balestre.  
Caterina si svegliò di soprassalto e ringhiò verso il nulla, rivelando il suo vero carattere.  
«Vargas?», il Moff esortò l'ufficiale a continuare.  
«I nostri ospiti sono arrivati... perfettamente in orario. Inoltre, vi è una richiesta di comunicazione da parte dell'YT-1300.»  
«Molto bene» disse, alzandosi dalla poltrona e riavviandosi i corti capelli con le mani. «Accetta la comunicazione e poi vai ad avvisare i nostri ospiti che arrivo subito.»  
«D'accordo, ora li vado ad accogliere. Nel caso io non riuscissi a riaprire la porta automatiche è perché sarò solo una testa rotolante. Nel caso provo col naso.»  
Il Moff Aelius sogghignò. Aveva sempre apprezzato l'umorismo completamente fuori luogo del colonnello Vargas.  
Quando il colonnello salì le scale che davano sulla porta principale del ponte, la comunicazione si era già avviata sullo schermo principale. Fece appena in tempo a scambiare un'occhiata con la capitana dell'YT-1300, prima di uscire dalla sala.  
Fu lei a parlare. «Salve. Eclissi, eh? Moff Aelius, vero? Qui comandante Everhart, della Golden Coin. Come puoi vedere, non siamo il Millennium Falcon. Stesso modello, nave diversa. L'unico equipaggio, qui sono io, come vede, nessun wookiee.»  
«Abbiamo già la vostra codifica. Sappiamo che non siete il Falcon.» Aelius alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Ah, beh. Perché da quando il vostro primo coso è saltato in aria» fece una pausa per ridacchiare «tutti voi ragazzoni in grigio mi fermate costantemente chiedendomi se sono il comandante Solo. Ma come vede...» si strinse nelle spalle.  
La comandante Everhart era una giovane dallo sguardo intelligente ed affascinante ed un atteggiamento che denotava una certa sicurezza di se. Nonostante fosse semplicemente alla guida del suo mezzo, alla sua cinta spiccavano due pistole blaster al fianco.  
«Cosa trasporta, comandante Everhart?»  
«Generi di conforto», rispose prontamente.  
Aelius annuì lentamente. Sapeva di cosa stava parlando... perché ne aveva fatto uso anche lui quando non era un imperiale. E proprio su Takodana.  
«Le armi del suo mercantile sono attive, e lei stessa è armata. Trasporta generi di conforto ed è pronta a ricevere degli abbordaggi?»  
«Una ragazza non può mai stare tranquilla, di questi tempi.»  
«Parliamoci chiaro, comandante Everhart. So cosa trasporta. Quelle merci sono illegali. Dovrei confiscarle.»  
«Questo non è spazio imperiale, Aelius. Eddai, lo sai tu, lo so io. Se vi do la roba che ho qua, ve la fumate voi, altroché smaltirla.»  
"Magari", pensò Aelius. Sospirò. «Io credo che lei possa andare, a questo punto.» Ma non le consiglio di farsi rivedere da queste parti.»

«Quella nave non può ripartire. Invitate a bordo la capitana, invece.»  
L'ordine era arrivato dalle sue spalle, ed era perentorio, la voce rimbombava fredda come il colpo di una spranga d'acciaio contro una colonna dello stesso materiale.  
Era stata la voce di una delle due figure ammantata di nero e grigio scuro.  
Quello che aveva parlato era un uomo alto e robusto, con quella che sembrava una multi-balestra wookiee attaccata dietro la schiena. Sebbene le sue fattezze fossero celate da un casco tattico senza segni distintivi, con un unica fessura a far trapelare il bagliore rosso dei suoi occhi, Aelius sapeva con precisione chi fosse.  
Raggiunse le due figure e si inginocchiò davanti al Sommo Inquisitore, colui che Lord Vader stesso aveva scelto per guidare l'ordine di agenti speciali e cacciatori di Jedi.  
«Benvenuti a bordo dell'Eclissi. Sommo Inquisitore...» e si fermò lì, perché non conosceva l'identità della seconda figura. Più bassa di lui e sottile, evidentemente femminile, aveva lo stesso tipo di casco del Sommo Inquisitore, e la stessa espressione fredda e calcolatrice.  
«Lei è la Sesta Sorella, Beatrice. La sua... particolare connessione con la forza vivente, ha condotto qui me e il Paladino Connor.»  
Ad accompagnare i due, semi-nascosto dalla molte del Sommo Inquisitore, vi era un Paladino. L'armatura d'assalto era di un grigio brillante, con numerosi stemmi imperiali, e alla sua cintola portava una sorta di vibro-frusta, arrotolata ma pronta a scattare.  
A differenza del Sommo Inquisitore, la Sesta Sorella, non sembrava armata, a parte lo strano zaino medico che sembrava iniettarle tramite tubicini dei liquidi misteriosi nelle spalle, nel torace e nelle braccia.  
Tuttavia, era un inganno, ed Aelius lo sapeva bene. A parte le letali spade laser doppie dalla lama rossa che poteva estendersi dall'impugnatura circolare, che erano sempre parte del loro equipaggiamento, seppur al momento invisibili, il Moff sapeva che la loro capacità di controllare quella specie di magia incomprensibile li rendeva un pericolo mortale.

<\----------------------->

«Allora.» Iniziò Everhart, ormai sul ponte dello Star Destroyer.  
«Tiriamo le somme... siete in uno spazio non Imperiale, mi dite prima che posso andare, poi mi sparate addosso quando accendo i motori, il tutto senza che io possa essere imputata di nulla. Ho tralasciato qualcosa?»  
«Per quanto riguarda l'ultimo punto... penso lo verificheremo immediatamente», rispose il Sommo Inquisitore con tono gelido.

L'intero equipaggio del ponte di comando era immobile e muto, mentre osservava quel particolare incontro. Il Moff Aelius, consapevole che al momento l'Eclisse era la sua nave solo per nomenclatura, una contrabbandiera fermata da due... cacciatori di Jedi e un agente scelto, e un povero diplomatico in mezzo a cercare di mediare come poteva contro un potere quasi assoluto.  
«Vieni, Jacinta.» Parlando con un'accento particolare pieno di "h" aspirate, la Sesta Sorella aveva fatto un fluido cenno della mano verso la comandante Everhart, quindi si era alzata per andarle incontro.  
«Come accidenti sa il mio nome? E comunque è... Jace...». Solo in quel momento di accorse di essersi alzata a sua volta e mossa esattamente dove l'inquisitrice la voleva. "Fuck", pensò.  
«Guardami negli occhi. Se sarai onesta, potrai proseguire il tuo viaggio. Altrimenti, finirà qui.»  
Il colonnello Vargas arrivò alle spalle di Jace, camminando con tranquillità. Le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Comandante Everhart, mi spiace per questo trattamento, ma se collaborerà con l'Inquisitorio questo nostro incontro terminerà presto.»  
«Eh, lo so io come termina presto 'sto tipo di cose.»  
«Torni al suo posto, Ufficiale» ordinò il Sommo Inquisitore. «Lasci lavorare la Sesta Sorella.»  
Jace tornò con l'attenzione alla donna e le due si fissarono negli occhi per un tempo che sembrò interminabile. «Dimmi cosa trasporti verso Takodana, Jacinta.»  
«Io... alcol. Spezia. Generi di conforto illegali per alcuni contraenti.»  
La Sesta Sorella resti in piedi, immobile come una statua.  
Fu proprio Jace alla fine a rompere la solennità del momento.  
«Ma non fa caldo, con quei caschi? Non avete mai voglia di sciacquarvi la faccia e farvi un cicchetto?»  
Moff Aelius si passò una mano sugli occhi.  
«Impudente, Capitano.» La Sesta Sorella fece una carezza sulla sua guancia con il dorso della mano guantata. «Impudente, ma sincera. E' quello che trasporta» terminò, volgendosi verso il Sommo Inquisitore.  
«Altrimenti...» disse nuovamente guardando la contrabbandiera. «Adoro arrostire i colpevoli negli sfoghi termici. Un bel rogo. Chiedete a mio cugino che è già infiltrato su Takodana... potrà dirvelo con sicurezza.»  
«Bene» prese la parola Aelius come a interrompere quella nemmeno troppo sottile minaccia. «Quindi è tutto? Non voglio che sia preso come un affronto, Inquisitori, ma la vostra presenza, per quanto gradita, spaventa i miei uomini, e noi tutti abbiamo un dovere da svolgere nei confronti del nostro Munifico Imperatore.»  
«La Forza scorre potente nelle percezioni della Sesta Sorella» iniziò il Sommo Inquisitore. «Ma a volte, vi possono essere percezioni sbagliate. Ordino comunque che il carico della contrabbandiera sia distrutto. Lei, rilasciatela.»  
«N-non posso andare da nessuna parte... la mia nave ha bisogno di riparazioni, dopo il vostro attacco.»  
Aelius annuì. «Negli hangar troverà la manodopera e gli strumenti. Lasci questo Star Destroyer entro sette ore.»

<\----------------------->

«Di lì a poco gli inquisitori erano ripartiti proprio per sbarcare su Takodana, nella possibilità che le percezioni della Sesta Sorella riguardassero il pianeta, mentre Jace era stata lasciata libera di riparare i danni alla sua nave.  
Mentre rimontava un pannello dall'interno di uno dei corridoi della nave, una figura vestita di grigio le si avvicinò.  
«Chiedo il permesso di salire a bordo, Capitano.»  
«Cazzo, Gabriel. Che fottuta paura, meno male che mi hai inniettato quello schifo... non voglio nemmeno sapere che cos'è. Me la sono vista male un sacco di volte, ma quei due davano veramente i brividi. Prima che mi sparassi in vena quella merda l'ho sentita... rovistare nella mia mente. E' stato orribile.»  
«Mi dispiace... in realtà il piano ha funzionato al cento per cento, ma non credevo che avrebbero scomodato perfino gli Inquisitori. E' stato un imprevisto.»  
«A me gli imprevisti piacciono, lo sai... però questo non è stato un imprevisto, è stato uno scontro tra due X-Wing ripreso a rallentatore. E poi, accidenti, mi avete confiscato tutto. Sai quanto ci avrei guadagnato sopra?»  
«Ma non ti hanno confiscato proprio tutto – tutto... no?»  
Jace sospirò. «La roba è nel box del commutatore del motore uno. C'è tutto. Shell conduttivi, sfere di baradio, sedici pack di detonite pura. Ci fai dei bei fuochi d'artificio, con questa roba.» Terminò di rimontare il pannello.  
«Cioè, tenevi esplosivi ad alto potenziale in un vano praticamente attaccato ad uno sfogo termico?» Gabriel Vargas scosse la testa divertito. La conosceva fin troppo bene. «V1-T0, il mio droide, verrà a prenderli prima che riparti. E' l'unico di cui posso fidarmi.»  
Jace si avvicinò al colonnello, pulendosi le mani su uno straccio, quindi glie le mise sui fianchi. «Potresti lasciare a lui anche il piazzarle... venire con me ora che riparto. Effettuiamo subito il salto, non se ne accorgeranno nemmeno.»  
Gabriel fu tentato. Lo era sempre. Ma la causa era sempre la cosa più importante. Anche più importante di loro. Le rivolse semplicemente un sorriso amaro.  
«Lo so, lo so. Sei più utile dietro le file nemiche.»  
«E poi non lascerei V1-T0 a piazzare cariche da solo per poi mollarlo qui, lo sai che ci sono affezionato, no?»  
«Per la Forza, tu e il tuo astro-droide.» Sbuffò, poi sorrise.  
«Coraggio, scendi dalla mia nave, Imp. Non vorrei che qualcuno si incuriosisse troppo.»  
«Ti amo, lo sai vero?»  
Jace sorrise, sospirando. «Lo so.»  
«Il rendez-vous è a Takodana, quindi?»  
Jace Everhart annuì. «Dove ci sono anche gli inquisitori, ora» aggiunse con una smorfia.  
«Ci vediamo lì, allora. Che la Forza sia con te.»  
«Seh, seh. Speriamo in un calcio in culo, dalla Forza, altroché.» Borbottò, mentre il colonnello Vargas scendeva dalla nave, apparentemente non visto dai numerosi lavoranti nell'hangar, tutti droidi abituati a farsi i fatti loro e del loro bullone costrittivo.  
In lontananza, su un ponte metallico rialzato, una forma apparve dove prima non vi era, l'armatura metallica del Paladino brillò nel buio mentre terminava la visione della scena grazie ad un sensibile tecno-binocolo. Sogghignò, ma sotto il casco nessuno avrebbe comunque potuto vederlo. Gli inquisitori erano su Takodana... ma lui non avrebbe mollato l'osso.


	2. Tempo - AU Moran Mot Moderno Vs Doctor House Part. 1/2

**\- Princeton Market Fair, 8 Luglio 2004, ore 11 Am.  
_George_**

Il mercato, una via intera su cui si aprono gli ingressi di due centri commerciali e che ospita decine e decine di tendoni e gazebi popolati da venditori del Fatto a Mano.E' gente semplice che cerca di trasformare i loro hobby in un lavoro o almeno in una fonte di guadagno. Pittori, scultori, lavoratori di fimo e crete varie, ce n'è davvero per tutti i gusti. La giornata assolata e calda aveva riempito il marciapiede centrale di centinaia di vocianti persone. Dietro uno dei banconi, un ragazzo terminò di incidere la propria firma nella base di un piccolo orso intagliato nel legno, un animaletto di nemmeno quindici centimetri, e ogni tanto si soffermava a sorridere alle persone che si fermavano ad ammirare i suoi piccoli intagli, per lo più a tema di animale.  
«Come sta andando, George?»  
La voce era arrivata dal banco vicino al suo, un suo caro amico aveva lo stesso hobby, ma non vi era una vera e propria concorrenza, dato che Michael si occupava invece di piatti decorativi in legno.  
«Niente, stamani si muore di caldo... tra poco vado a prendermi una bibita fresca, perché non si sopporta. Però ho già venduto qualcosina. Si preannuncia una buona giornata. Tu?»  
«Due piatti e uno... oh, aspetta, arrivo, eh.»  
George vide Michael girarsi verso una signora che gli aveva posto alcune domande, quindi anche lui tornò attento a chi poteva essere interessato alle sue statuette.  
E mentre una bella ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani si chinava a guardare le sue statuette, lui si trovò a guardare la ragazza. La sua bocca si seccò, e prese un sorso dalla bottiglietta d'acqua fresca da una borsa termica sotto i banchi.  
«Posso aiutarti?» riuscì a dire dopo qualche istante.  
«Sì io... sono bellissimi, ma li fai tutti tu?»  
«Tutti fatti a mano, e questi colorati li dipingo comunque io.»  
«Sono spettacolari, cercavo proprio qualcosa...» la ragazza si fermò, e cominciò a sventolarsi.  
«Accidenti che caldo, oggi.»  
George cominciò a preoccuparsi, perché la ragazza sembrava improvvisamente sull'orlo del colpo di calore.  
«E' una giornata calda, posso offrirti...» anche lui si fermò. La sua vista ballò per qualche istante e la luce sembrò inondargli le retine come se qualcuno gli avesse puntato una potente torcia contro. Durò solo per un istante. Il suo svenimento fu accompagnato da un colpo di calore e dall'urlo della ragazza che però sentì come attraverso un cuscino.  
Poi, il nulla.  
  


**\- Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, 8 Luglio 2004, ore 12 Am**  
**_Dr. Gregory House  
  
_**Lisa Cuddy, direttrice sanitaria del Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, continuò a seguire con lo sguardo l'uomo che zoppicava aiutandosi con il bastone, avanti e indietro come una tigre in gabbia vicino alla porta del suo studio.  
Avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro...  
«Scusami», disse all'improvviso rompendo il silenzio.  
«Ho questa memoria in cui tu hai bussato, io ti ho fatto entrare e poi hai cominciato a fare passeggiate senza dirmi nulla. Siccome ho del lavoro da fare e tu me lo stai impedendo, devo davvero chiedertelo... hai qualcosa che devi dirmi o hai sbagliato porta e credi che questa sia la palestra?»  
Il bello è che l'uomo fece ancora una volta avanti e indietro, prima di sedersi faticosamente alla scrivania.  
«Questa storia deve finire.»  
«Quale storia deve finire, Gregory?» Il sorrisetto della direttrice sanitaria, a fatica nascosto, faceva intendere che sapeva invece perfettamente di cosa il dottore stesse parlando.  
«Non fare la finta tonta, dai. Questo nuovo tizio, qui... questo Moran Mot. A parte che, questo nome. Che accidenti di nome è Moran Mot. Mooraan...»  
«Capito, hai cinque anni.»  
«Abbiamo una minima idea di dove ha studiato, che corso ha fatto, che specializzazioni ha?»  
«Tu no, io sì.» Lisa Cuddy si chinò ad un lato della scrivania a prendere un fascicolo e lo sventolò davanti al naso del Dottor Gregory House. «Ma è normale. Io sono il direttore sanitario, devo saperle queste cose. Quell'uomo è soltanto un tuo collega. Ora, se hai un problema con lui...»  
«Prob... io non ho nessun problema. Lo dico perché la gente è stranita dal suo comportamento. E' brusco, diretto, i pazienti sono spaventati.»  
«Certo, perché invece tu sei un nonnino amabile.»  
«Sai...» abbassò la voce come se stesse cospirando. «Sai come lo chiamano le infermiere? Il Necromante. Perchè sta sempre alla morgue.»  
«Sta alla morgue perché tra le varie lauree che ha accumulato ha anche quella di anatomo patologo forense. E ne ha altre tre in tutto. E' uno bravo, Gregory. Siamo fortunati che ci sia stato prestato.»  
«E' un maniaco dell'igene, si lava le mani praticamente dopo qualunque cosa faccia.»  
«Vuoi dire che tu non lo fai? E' un ospedale, Gregory.»  
«Ha un ego che potrebbe sfondare le pareti.»  
«Lui, eh?» Lisa Cuddy sospirò. «Sai cosa credo? Che tu lo voglia fuori dai giochi perché siete identici.»  
«Non è vero.»  
«Gemelli separati alla nascita. E ti da fastidio che qualcuno sia bravo quanto te, che finora hai fatto il bello e il cattivo tempo, qui dentro.»  
Gregory House rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. Stappò una scatola di pastiglie e se ne lanciò una in bocca.  
«Dammi un caso, dài. Uno di quelli belli complessi come piacciono a me.»  
Lisa Cuddy rimase pensosa per qualche istante.  
«Sai cosa? Ho proprio il caso adatto... George McPherson, maschio, diciannove anni, svenuto al Market Fair un'ora fa, ci hanno messo un po' a rianimarlo.  
E sai qual'è la cosa più interessante?»  
House fece per prendere la cartellina medica che la Cuddy aveva recuperato e che gli stava offrendo, ma la donna ritrasse la mano all'ultimo, sogghignando.  
«No. No, Cuddy. Non farmi questa cosa... non farlo.» Ma i due si conoscevano troppo bene.  
«Do il caso ad entrambi. Avete quarantott'ore di tempo. Vediamo chi lo risolve prima.»  
  


**\- Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, 8 Luglio 2004, ore 1 Am**  
**_Dr. Moran Mot  
  
_**Moran entrò nella stanza del ragazzo senza troppi complimenti, e iniziò senza nemmeno dire una parola a controllare la flebo e i dati degli esami sulla cartellina medica. Dal letto, George McPherson osservò per lunghi istanti il medico che non aveva ancora visto.  
Aveva un volto particolare, riconobbe, forse qualcuno avrebbe potuto definirlo attraente... se fossero piaciuti gli zigomi talmente spigolosi da doverci camminare con le ciabatte di gomma.  
Inoltre, si muoveva come se sapesse esattamente cosa fare, il che è quello che ci si aspetterebbe da un dottore, eh... tuttavia c'era qualcosa in lui che lo metteva a disagio... forse semplicemente il fatto che non lo aveva nemmeno salutato.  
«Salve... lei è un dottore?»  
«No... da cosa l'hai capito?» La risposta ironica non se l'era aspettata.  
«Non è quello che mi ha visitato quando sono arrivato...» Nuovamente Moran non rispose. «Non è ora di pranzo? Non le fate le pause, voi dottori?»  
«Ah» rispose Moran, portando l'orologio sotto gli occhi. «E' l'ora di pranzo? Non me n'ero accorto» concluse, buttando la cartella clinica sul tavolino di servizio.  
«Gli esami sembrerebbero denotare una potente reazione allergica che ancora sembra essere in atto. Sei stato punto da qualcosa?»  
«Giravano delle api, al mercato, ma penso me ne sarei...»  
«Il tossicologico sembrerebbe mostrare irregolarità. Hai assunto alcol? Droghe?»  
«No e no... ero semplicemente a vendere... non mi...» Improvvisamente il monitor mostrò il battito cardiaco del ragazzo avere un'impennata che non accennava a calmarsi.  
«Sta ricominciando» disse il dottore, con clinica indifferenza. «Sta sdraiato, e cerca di rilassarti, è possibile che tu perda i sensi.»  
Il ragazzo stava ansimando. «M-mi aiuti dott...» fu l'ultima cosa che riuscì a dire, prima di crollare sul letto con gli occhi rovesciati all'indietro. Il monitor cominciò immediatamente ad emettere un segnale sonoro che attirò nella stanza un'infermiera. Moran non la degnò che di uno sguardo. «Mi servono zero punto cinque milligrammi di adrenalina. Subito.»  
«Scusi, ma lei chi è? E' il nuovo... non dovremmo semplicemente attendere che..»  
«Zero. Punto. Cinque. Adrenalina. Ago lungo.»  
Ricevuta la dose, il ragazzo sbarrò gli occhi ed ebbe un lungo singulto, inarcando il petto e dimenandosi per qualche istante.  
«Stai calmo» disse Moran, tenendo il ragazzo sul letto con una pressione della mano sul suo petto, delicata ma ferma. «Avevo detto che avresti perso i sensi ancora, e ancora potrebbe succedere finché non capiamo cosa ti è arrivato nel sangue e come.» Sospirò. «Sarebbe più facile capire cosa hai, se fossi morto. I morti sono più facili.»  
«...eh?»  
«Eri al Market Fair, vero?» Il ragazzo annuì, evidentemente aveva deciso di ignorare ciò che Moran aveva appena detto.  
«E ieri sera stavi bene. Annuisci, non parlare. Ti ricordi a che altezza hai il banco? C'è qualcuno che lo tiene per te, ora?»  
George annuì nuovamente.  
«Ricordi cosa hai fatto poco prima di perdere i sensi stamani?»  
«...Caldo... Bevuto...» sussurrò.  
«Acqua in bottiglia?»  
Il giovane annuì.  
Moran si allungò a effettuare un piccolo prelievo di sangue dal polso del ragazzo.  
«Altri esami...» chiese con voce rauca George.  
«Una specie di sierologico, diciamo così...» sogghignò appena Moran, preparandosi ad usare il sangue del ragazzo come medium sovrannaturale.  
«Il tuo sangue sarà la chiave per permetterci di capire che accidenti ti è successo. Tu faresti bene a dormire.»

Moran Mot uscì dalla stanza a lunghe falcate, solo per tornare indietro di qualche passo indietro, quando si accorse di aver superato qualcosa di interessante.  
House era vicino ad una lavagna a pennarelli, e stava disegnando e scribacchiando cose mano a mano che tre persone sedute davanti a lui discutevano del caso di George McPherson. Vi erano due giovani dottori, uno caucasico e uno di colore, e una ragazza dai capelli bruni. Si accostò con le spalle all'imposta metallica della porta per ascoltare l'incontro.  
«... ha detto che non si è drogato o ha preso medicinali. Ovviamente c'è sempre l'ipotesi che abbia mentito, non dimentichiamolo.»  
«Nel senso che hai già parlato con lui?» Disse la ragazza con tono stupito. «Hai parlato- _parlato_ con lui?»  
«Hai qualcosa di intelligente da dire, Cameron? Sì?» Qualcuno doveva aver richiesto la parola.  
«Ma di tua spontanea volontà?» chiese ironicamente la seconda voce.  
«Il prossimo che parla verrà colpito col pennarello.»  
«E' perché vuoi risolvere la cosa prima del Dottor Mot, vero? Me lo ha detto la» disse la terza voce, interrotta a metà da un rumore plastico.  
House aveva veramente lanciato qualcosa di piccolo e leggero. «Se volete fare delle ipotesi sensate su John, non fate complimenti, eh.»  
«George», lo corresse la seconda voce.  
«Chi se ne frega come si chiama. Vogliamo concentrarci e dare un senso?»  
«Navighi in alto mare» appuntò la seconda voce maschile, con tono vagamente derisorio, nonostante il lancio del pennarello.  
«Ovvio che no. A differenza di voi, io sono bravo. So esattamente cosa ha quel ragazzo.»  
Moran sogghignò. Non sapeva se House sapesse davvero cosa avesse George, ma era il caso di sbrigarsi. Si avviò verso il suo temporaneo ufficio per recuperare alcuni materiali ed effettuare il suo poco ordinario test.

La morgue era un posto familiare per Moran, ovunque andasse. In quell'ospedale, come nel suo dove di base lavorava, vi era lo stesso tono d'illuminazione, lo stesso odore di formaldeide, le sale tutte molto simili, e una certa aura di... sacralità. La sala più grande ospitava i fornetti refrigerati, ma anche quattro corpi ancora da esaminare sotto candidi lenzuoli.  
Osservò dalle finestrelle della porta, ma la sala era deserta. Passò a quella successiva, e dopo aver controllato l'interno, la aprì e fece il suo ingresso nella sala. «Aran?»  
«Henlo, Boss.»  
Una voce femminile e giovane lo accolse. Aran I'tidal occupava una poltroncina girevole nel modo più scomodo possibile, le gambe sullo schienale, la schiena sul sedile e la testa molla come se non avesse paura di sbilanciarsi e urtarla contro il pavimento. Anche un braccio era a penzoloni, mentre l'altro era sul petto a sostenere il cellulare che emetteva ancora i suoni di un video sui cani. I lunghi capelli biondi strusciavano per terra senza che la ragazza avesse troppa paura di sporcarli. «Do you liek chimken?»  
«Come accidenti fai a stare comoda così, non lo capirò mai... inoltre sono lieto di notare che hai perso le tue ultime capacità di pronunciare parole comprensibili.»  
«Ma no», la ragazza mise in pausa il video e cominciò a industriarsi per riprendere una posizione decente, cosa che le riuscì soltanto dopo quasi mezzo minuto. Una volta riacquistata una posizione eretta, era comunque scompigliatissima.  
«C'è questa ragazza che ha questo cane bellissimo e morbido e bianchissimo e... ma tu sei noioso e queste cose non ti interessano. Che succede? Il messaggio sembrava urgente.» La ragazza gli si avvicinò e abbassò la voce con tono cospiratorio. «Devo uccidere qualcuno?» Moran sapeva che non stava scherzando.  
«Sono tentato, ma no. Non questa volta.»  
«Aww... peccato.» Il tono era realmente un po' deluso. «Proprio ieri ho terminato di pulire il ferro. Che devo fare, allora?»  
Moran appoggiò su un tavolo un tascapane.  
«Segnati questo numero. E' il numero di un banchetto al Market Fair... e devi andarci immediatamente. Nello zaino c'è una mascherina, guanti di lattice e alcune provette... cerca vicino a una bottiglietta d'acqua o cose del genere. C'è un ragazzo che sta parecchio male.»  
Aran alzò un sopracciglio. «Sei molto specifico... hai fatto qualche trucchetto non medico per trovare questi dati?»  
Moran annuì, seppur con un po' di reticenza.  
La ragazza bionda lo prese bonariamente in giro. «Vergogna, pensavo che avessi deciso di non barare, in questo ospedale.»  
«Non ho barato, so esattamente cosa ha il ragazzo, ma mi serve un campione di qualunque cosa trovi per creare un antidoto.»  
«E perché te ne frega così tanto? Cioè, se il tizio non è in fin di vita...»  
Vi fu una lunga pausa. Moran si avvicinò al lavandino e cominciò a lavarsi attentamente le mani, come faceva quando era irritato.  
«Qualcuno pensa di essere migliore di me.»


	3. Mercato - AU Moran Mot Moderno Vs Doctor House, Part 2/2

**\- Princeton Market Fair, 8 Luglio 2004, ore 3 Am**   
**_Aran I'tidal_ **

Le prime ore pomeridiane erano state la parte più debole della giornata, per i venditori. Faceva talmente caldo che la maggior parte delle persone preferiva starsene con un tetto sopra la testa, ed era pure comprensibile.  
Solo verso le tre la strada aveva cominciato nuovamente a riempirsi di potenziali clienti e Aran si muoveva tranquillamente tra la folla che si stava nuovamente accumulando.  
A dirla tutta, lei stessa si era lasciata coinvolgere dalle bancarelle, e aveva acquistato pure qualche regalo per le persone che tutto sommato poteva annoverare tra le sue conoscenze. Una maglietta con scritto “I'm a Bitch” con la B cancellata e sostituita da una “W” per Calliope, che poi avrebbe sfidata a indossare sul posto di lavoro, un cotton bat all'uncinetto per Ezy, cose di questo genere. Il regalo per Moran era qualcosa di talmente trash che era adorabile o odiabile indifferentemente, uno scheletrino portachiavi con gli occhi che si illuminavano. Quanto a lei, si era presa due orecchini fatti all'uncinetto allo stesso gazebo in cui aveva comprato il pipistrellino. Tanto in realtà pagava Moran.  
Era tanta la confusione, le bancarelle e la musica, attorno a lei, che Aran ci mise un po' a ricordarsi del perché era lì, ma quando il ricordo si riaffacciò alla sua mente, si mise in caccia come un segugio.  
Quando raggiunse la bancarella abbandonata di George, si accorse che era come era stata lasciata, addirittura qualcuno aveva coperto la sua merce con un telo per evitare che qualcuno glie la fregasse.  
Avvicinandosi, una ragazza dai capelli mori le si avvicinò, attirando la sua attenzione. Aran le riservò la sua migliore bitch face, perché aveva da fare, ma la ragazza superò il tiro salvezza.  
«Ciao, scusa... ho visto che stavi andando verso la bancarella. Per caso sai come sta il ragazzo che ci lavorava? E' caduto a terra praticamente davanti a me.»  
«Eh, beh, con quel mini dress.»  
«Scusa?»  
«No, niente» Aran scosse la testa. E' al Princeton-Plainsboro. Non è in pericolo di vita, ma continua a svenire a ripetizione. Potrebbe crescergli una seconda testa o cose simili. E' al terzo piano, se vuoi andarlo a trovare.»  
Si strinse nelle spalle e lasciò il discorso a metà mentre la ragazza la stava ringraziando per le informazioni, e scivolò dietro il banchetto.  
«Ciao, posso aiutarti?» Chiese una voce alla sua sinistra. «Conosci George?»  
«E' il tipo all'ospedale? Non lo conosco io, ma lavoro per uno che lo ha in cura.»  
«Ah! Sta bene?» chiese il ragazzo che stava dietro alla bancarella a sinistra. «Colpo di caldo o cose simili?»  
«Sta bene, potrebbe crescergli un braccio in più sul culo, però.»  
«Eh?»  
«Niente, ce l'ha in cura uno bravo, si è tipo preso un'infezione. Sono qua per capire come.»  
«Un infezione... strano. Sicura?»  
«Io no, ma Moran sì, quindi è sì.» Aprì la borsa, estrasse un guanto di lattice e si chinò sotto il banco a cercare le famose bottigliette d'acqua.  
«Senti, secondo me ti stai sbagliando.» Il tono aveva qualcosa di strano, tanto che Aran si alzò nuovamente a fissare il tizio.  
«Com'è che ti chiami, tu?»  
«Michael, perché?»  
«Beh, se qualcuno cerca di non farmi fare il mio lavoro, voglio almeno sapere come si chiama.»  
«Ti dico semplicemente che non può essere stata un'infezione.»  
«Ah-ah...?» Ok, il tizio era decisamente sospetto. «Ora io tiro fuori queste bottigliette da qua sotto, e ne stappiamo una insieme, che ne pensi? Fa caldo, ti andrà un sorso d'acqua, no?»  
«Ho... la mia.»  
Aran prese la borsa termica da sotto il tavolo e la appoggiò di peso sul bancone coperto dal lenzuolo, incurante che sotto potesse esserci qualcosa di fragile.  
Si fermò, guardandosi la mano guantata. C'era qualcosa di giallo, appiccicato sopra.  
La borsa termica stessa aveva uno strano odore. Aran cominciò a togliere le tre bottigliette rimaste, per scoprire infine sul bordo interno della borsa una specie di agglomerato giallo bruno dai bordi ramificati.  
«Che è sto schifo? Un lichene? Muffa?» Si girò verso Michael. «Hai infilato della muffa nella borsa termica del tuo amico?» Aran assunse un tono fintamente ammirato.  
«N-no, io...»  
«Che c'è, volevi vendere più di lui e hai cercato di liberartene? Eri invidioso per la mora di prima in mini dress?»  
«Mi stai accusando di aver fatto del male al mio amico?» Michael sembrava visibilmente sempre più nervoso. I pugni del ragazzo erano ora stretti fino a sbiancare. «Lascia quello che stai facendo e vattene o chiamo...»  
«Chi, la polizia? Divertente, vediamo se poi vogliono anche vedere che c'è qua dentro. Piuttosto... mi dici che accidenti hai fatto al tuo amico con questo schifo?»  
«Altrimenti che fai? Mi denunci?»  
«No» rispose Aran sollevando di poco il bordo della maglietta a mostrare la pistola infilata nella cintura. «Ti sparo su un piede», disse, con un sorriso solare. Michael sbiancò, ma Aran rincarò la dose.«È silenziata, quindi con tutto questo casino, difficilmente si sentirà.»  
Michael la fissò per qualche istante, quindi cominciò a correre in direzione opposta, travolgendo gli altri venditori.  
«Oh, che bello!» Aran sorrise. «Adoro quando scappano.»

**\- Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, 8 Luglio 2004, ore 3 Am**   
**_Dr. Gregory House_ **

Nella semi-oscurità del laboratorio d'analisi, House terminò di ricontrollare ogni singolo dato estrapolato dagli esami del ragazzo, che ormai era al suo quarto svenimento. Si era anche aggravata la situazione muscolare, con irrigidimenti, gli si era alzata la temperatura e lacrimava molto. Ogni volta che rinveniva lamentava che la luce era troppo forte. Aveva già avuto gli esami da parte del laboratorio, e anche se aveva detto al suo gruppo di sapere di cosa si trattasse, non poteva davvero esserne certo finché lui stesso non avesse ripetuto gli stessi esami.  
Era però venuto fuori che i tecnici di laboratorio avevano ragione la prima volta. Infezione da muffe. _Stachybotrys chartarum_ , se erano fortunati. Pericolosa ma ben conosciuta, qualcosa di più raro se erano jellati.  
Prese il cellulare e compose un numero rapido. «Chase? Hai da fare?» «No, non mi interessa veramente. Devi andare al Market Fair, a cercare il banco di Jeff. John.» «Non mi interessa come si chiama, vai a quell'accidenti di banchetto e vedi che tipo di muffa ha sniffato. Ti rivoglio qui in venti minuti, altrimenti penso che al McDonald cerchino sempre bravi commessi.» Quindi, attaccò, riprendendo a studiare le analisi. Non c'era possibilità che permettesse a quel Mot di guarire il ragazzo al suo posto.

**\- Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, 8 Luglio 2004, ore 5 Am**   
**_Dr. Moran Mot_ **

«Allora, Boss. Com'è aver vinto la sfida?».  
Moran Mot aprì gli occhi attirato dalla voce di Aran. Era da circa venti minuti appoggiato con le spalle ad una sezione di muro relativamente vicina a dove si apriva la stanza di George, e in mano aveva una cartellina medica.  
«Beh, ho trovato la cura, se è quello che intendi, ed è stato soprattutto grazie al tuo aiuto. Sei stata preziosa, come sempre.»  
Tre infermieri passarono di corsa portando una lettiga su cui vi era un ragazzo sedato. Il lenzuolo era insanguinato nella parte bassa.  
«Largo. Largo. Qualcuno ha sparato al piede di questo ragazzo. Serve un chirurgo d'urgenza.»  
Aran sorrise seguendo con lo sguardo la lettiga, e Moran osservò Aran, senza tuttavia fare domande.  
«Grazie, lo so» rispose la ragazza tornando attenta al dottore. «Scusa, dicevamo... com'è aver vinto la sfida?»  
«Chi ha detto che ho vinto?»  
Aran alzò un sopracciglio, e Moran sapeva come mai.  
«Tranquilla, non è colpa tua, sei stata rapida ed efficace... in questo momento George sta già meglio e la sua risposta immunitaria è solida.»  
«Ma allora chi...»  
«Beh, il ragazzo sta bene, i genitori vengono a prenderlo oggi» disse una voce nuova alla loro sinistra.  
Zoppicando, House si avvicinò, accompagnando a fatica ogni suo passo con il bastone.  
«Meno male che almeno uno dei suoi due medici era bravo», concluse, fermandosi davanti a Moran. Aran sembrava sinceramente confusa.  
«Evidentemente è arrivato prima a somministrare la cura adatta», rispose Moran, porgendo la mano ad House. «lei è un buon medico.»  
«Il migliore» rispose House, stringendogliela.  
Moran sorrise. Anzi, quasi ghignò. «Questo è opinabile... se nota, ho parlato di somministrazione, non di scoperta. Io non parlo mai a vanvera, sa? Guardi qui, la prego» disse, porgendo la cartellina ad House. «Sono molto interessato al parere del... migliore», concluse, facendo assumere all'ultima parola un tono ironico.  
Gregory House prese la cartellina e la esaminò. Lì per lì non sembrò trovare nulla di strano.  
«E' una buona terapia» concluse alla fine. «E al contrario della mia non ha effetti collaterali. Normale, visto che si è preso più tempo per studiarla».  
«Davvero? Guardi l'orario di stampa.»  
House strabuzzò gli occhi. Era evidentemente rimasto senza parole.  
«Vede... io qui sono solo di passaggio, non mi importa stabilire un ordine di bravura. Lei, invece, è importante che figuri come un punto di riferimento... meglio di uno scalzacani, immagino. Ha vinto la sfida, House, complimenti», sogghignò ora più ampiamente. «Perché glie l'ho lasciata vincere. A lei il risultato della sfida in se per se non importa... ma ora io e lei sapremo per sempre chi è il migliore.»  
House lo fissò ancora in silenzio per qualche momento. Quindi gettò a terra la cartellina e si allontanò in silenzio lungo il corridoio, seguito dagli sguardi di Moran e Aran.  
«Cioè, ma sei pessimo», concluse la ragazza scuotendo lentamente la testa, «ora quel ragazzo soffrirà effetti collaterali della cura di quel tizio solo perché tu potessi fare tutta questa scena?» Sembrava divertita, non scandalizzata.  
«Un po' di problemi alla pelle, sì. Ma che vuoi farci... un piccolo sacrificio per aiutare qualcuno che ha bisogno di una lezione di umiltà. E chi sono io per non fornirgliela?»  
  


  
  



	4. Metallo - AU Brass Age Modern – Super Robot 1/2

**\- 9 Settembre 2031, Campagna di Cardiff**

Elijah aveva sempre vissuto una vita normale, e sinceramente non desiderava altro. Scuola fino al diploma, una fidanzata che non odiava (il che sembra una cosa stupida, ma era molto di più di quanto si poteva dire di alcuni suoi amici), la sua squadra in trend su League of Legend 3... la solita sbronza del venerdì sera, ma quella era standard per chiunque volesse definirsi gallese.  
Aveva anche un lavoro dignitoso... un po' di olio di gomito qui, un calcetto in culo da parte di amici la... e si era ritrovato tecnico meteorologico.  
Lì, nella sua cabina rialzata su una torre di quasi quaranta metri, si sentiva come se nessuno potesse disturbarlo. La cabina era piena di confortanti monitor, e Elijah li osservava semplicemente per passare il tempo tranquillo che i sensori stavano controllando il panorama gallese assieme a lui, e con molta più attenzione.  
Sorseggiò il suo frappuccino, lo poggiò sull'inutile consolle di controllo e decise di chiudere gli occhi cinque minuti.  
A svegliarlo fu un insistente allarme ritmico, che nella sua mente ancora insonnolita, poteva tranquillamente essere la sveglia.  
Ma il risveglio fu più brusco del previsto, dato che l'intera cabina oscillò vistosamente, mentre i sensori si attivavano tutti.  
Elijah non era preoccupato che crollasse, quella torre era fatta per resistere anche ai terremoti, ma da quando aveva quel lavoro non era mai successa una cosa del genere.  
Aprì la comunicazione radio con la centrale meteo.  
«Gente, mi sentite? Qui Elijah Holler, della Meteorologica 42. Mi ricevete?»  
«Un attimo, Meteo 42. Ti riceviamo, ma abbiamo molte chiamate in contemporanea.»  
Elijah attese il suo turno, ma in uno degli schermi, lontano circa duecento metri dalla torre, il terreno si stava sollevando.  
«Centrale, io aspetto, ma qui sta succedendo qualcosa.» Il ragazzo sentì il sudore congelarsi sul suo collo.  
«Descrizione, per favore.»  
«E' una specie di collina che si sta aprendo... Oddio, ma è un braccio, quello?»  
Ora era vero e proprio panico.  
«Meteo 42, d'accordo, ora deve fare esattamente quello che le dico. E' davanti alla consolle?»  
«S-si?»  
«Vede la barra spaziatrice della tastiera principale?»  
«Ok. Premo?»  
«No, la sollevi facendo pressione con entrambi i pollici.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Lo faccia.» Questo sembrava essere un ordine. Premette dal basso sulla barra spaziatrice con i due pollici, e si udì un “click” troppo meccanico per fargli pensare di averla rotta.  
«Ho... fatto. C'è una specie di lettore a striscia, sotto. E' normale? Non credevo che...»  
«Ora prenda il suo tesserino, e lo passi nel lettore tenendo la parte con i suoi dati verso di lei.»  
«Ho fatto, ma qua il terremoto aumenta e...» emise un verso strozzato. Un globo calvo e color terra, del tutto simile ad una calotta cranica e una fronte liscia, irruppero dalla collina. «LA COLLINA HA UNA TESTA! LA COLLINA HA UNA TESTA!»  
«Non perda la calma... Elijah, vero? Alla sua sinistra, vicino alla porta per l'ascensore, si è aperto un pannello. Vi è un grosso bottone rosso... lo vede?  
Lo prema per due secondi, finché non si accende. Poi scappi da lì. Ci ricontatti una volta al sicuro. Buona fortuna.»  
Elijah prese di corsa la sua roba, lanciando uno sguardo allo schermo. Quel qualcosa ora era fuori dal terreno fino a metà petto... ed era enorme. Premette il pulsante per due secondi, come gli era stato detto, e si illuminò di rosso. Quindi, infilò l'ascensore per mettersi in salvo.  
  


**_  
\- 9 Settembre 2031, Londra  
Clarence Huntington_ **

Clarence Huntington stava compilando alcuni documenti. Era roba storica, che risaliva all'epoca Vittoriana.  
All'epoca, gli Estranei, mostri immortali nemici dell'umanità, erano avversari sottili, che facevano della segretezza la loro principale arma. E alla fine, erano stati sconfitti.  
Lui c'era, all'epoca... come gli Estranei anche lui era un immortale, seppur di tipologia molto diversa. Il declino e la sconfitta degli Estranei, crollati grazie alla loro stessa essenza di immortali, oltre che alla guerra con il Club Diogene, aveva dato un occasione all'umanità di svilupparsi e crescere senza il timore di quelle cose che predavano nella notte.  
Finché, sei anni prima, qualcosa era successo. Alcuni Estranei, nemmeno l'ancora esistente Diogene sapeva quanti, si erano interrati in profondità, per sfuggire al loro destino... e lì, nelle profondità del suolo, si erano evoluti in qualcos'altro. Ancora meno umani di prima, la loro mole era cresciuta fino ad assumere proporzioni enormi, tanto che il più piccolo misurato superava di poco i venti metri d'altezza. Quando si svegliavano, avevano ancora bisogno di nutrirsi di carne e sangue, quindi le città circostanti erano sempre minacciate, e nemmeno la luce del sole li fermava più, la loro pelle era ormai troppo spessa. Tuttavia, tutti gli altri sistemi per danneggiarli funzionavano ancora, anche se quel primo Estraneo aveva avuto bisogno dell'intervento dell'esercito per essere abbattuto.  
Da lì, il Diogene aveva avviato il progetto Brass Age, che da quel momento si era attivato quattro volte, prove e simulazioni escluse.  
«Signore?»  
La voce di uno dei suoi collaboratori lo distrasse da quei pensieri e Clarence alzò lo sguardo chiaro e fulgido verso di lui. «Jonathan... problemi?» si affrettò a chiedere, vista l'aria trafelata dell'Archivista.  
«Cardiff... poco fa se ne è risvegliato uno. E'...» Jonathan sembrava contemporaneamente esaltato e rammaricato per la notizia che stava per comunicare. «E' categoria quattro.»  
Clarence Huntington si alzò allarmato dalla poltroncina. «Categoria quattro? Davvero!»  
Jonathan annuì. «Le misurazioni a distanza indicano che è alto quarantacinque metri.»  
Clarence respirò profondamente, consapevole che doveva dare un ordine che non avrebbe mai voluto dare, perché metteva ogni volta in pericolo alcuni suoi più cari amici. Perché metteva _Lei_ , in pericolo. Ma la responsabilità e la lealtà andavano sempre prima alla Corona. Quindi, diede quell'ordine.  
«Allertate i piloti. Preparate il Brass01.»  
  
  


**_\- Londra, Casinò “MayFair”  
Eleanor Boldwin.  
_ **

«Coraggio, Mister. Non è proprio quando la fortuna gira a proprio favore che bisogna assecondarla?»  
La ragazza sfoderò tutto il suo innegabile fascino davanti ad un esempio quasi da manuale del classico “Mister” inglese in giacca, cravatta e bombetta, ma l'uomo diniegò con un sorriso. «Mi è andata bene, finora, non pensa che sia un po' presto per perdere tutto? Inoltre sinceramente dovrei essere a lavoro ora, ero entrato solo per...»  
«Un'altra mano e basta? Prometto di fare la brava». La croupier mescolò le carte, approfittando dell'indecisione del Mister per posizionarle esattamente come lei voleva, un'operazione che le riusciva sempre molto facile, quasi naturale, date le sue capacità da mesmerista.  
Proprio quando l'uomo ben vestito sembrò decidersi a puntare nuovamente, il che avrebbe voluto dire ulteriori commissioni, Mike Reese, il proprietario del MayFair si avvicinò con discrezione al banco di Texas Hold'em.  
Eleanor lo fissò di sottecchi, sospettosa, finché il nuovo arrivato si poggiò al tavolo da gioco stesso. «Beh, Signore... purtroppo la nostra Eleanor è richiesta negli uffici.»  
La prima cosa che Eleanor si chiese è se non fosse finita nei guai per qualche ragione. Il suo datore di lavoro continuò. «Sarà Linda la sua nuova croupier. Eleanor, stanza dodici, ti vogliono con un po' di urgenza, da quel che ho capito.»  
Eleanor cominciò a sudare freddo. «S-stanza dodici? Davvero?»  
Purtroppo però sapeva che non vi erano errori. D'altronde non era colpa di nessuno se il suo codice genetico corrispondeva perfettamente a quello necessario per pilotare il corpo centrale del Brass01.  
La ragazza raggiunse la stanza dodici e ci si chiuse dentro. La stanza era quasi vuota, e perfino le pareti erano spoglie, semplici superfici di cemento steso. Vi era una panca, un grosso armadio di metallo, e quell'inquietante luce d'emergenza rossa che continuava a lampeggiare tanto da fare quasi male agli occhi.  
La ragazza aprì l'armadio, e ne estrasse una sorta di tuta tecnologica, di color nero.  
Si cambiò rapidamente con l'aderente abito e decise di prendersi un istante per abituarsi al freddo che sentiva con quella roba addosso. Quindi, tornò all'armadio. Sul fondo di metallo vi era una piattaforma su cui posizionare la mano, cosa che la ragazza fece. L'interno del mobile si illuminò di neon azzurri, e il fondo si sbloccò, mostrando un ascensore. Eleanor vi entrò, e spinse un paio di pulsanti su un tastierino. Dapprima le porte dell'armadietto si chiusero, poi l'ascensore cominciò a scendere per diversi minuti, fino a fermarsi in una piccola stanza sotterranea e un po' claustrofobica. L'unica cosa presente nella stanza era una capsula simile ad un go-kart senza ruote ma più chiuso, di color bianco e evidentemente ad alta tecnologia, poggiato non su ruote ma su rotaie che sparivano nel buio di un tunnel ad entrata circolare.  
Eleanor saltò nel mezzo e lo avviò con l'unico pulsante a disposizione. Respirò profondamente e poi sussurrò «E andiamo». Tra addestramenti e combattimenti veri, non si era ancora abituata al contraccolpo, e forse non si sarebbe mai abituata, ma il mezzo si avviò di colpo, e si lanciò in avanti nel tunnel che si illuminava sezione dopo sezione.  
  


_**\- Londra, Sede della Interpol**  
**Lt. Vash Corvan  
  
**_«Squadra Due e Tre, con me. Corvan, prendi la Uno e la Quattro, la banca è assediata da ormai tre ore, e nessun patteggiamento è stato richiesto. Si calcolano sei ostaggi, dobbiamo tirarli fuori di lì.»  
All'ordine del capitano Liam Reese, Vash si preparò rapidamente, giubbotto antiproiettile, pistole nelle fondine, fucile tattico.  
Fresco di promozione a luogotenente, Vash amava il lavoro all'Interpol. Tuttavia era un tipo fondamentalmente rilassato a cui piaceva seguire le proprie tempistiche, e un nuovo incarico voleva anche dire più impegni e più ordini, ma se questo voleva dire potersi rendere utile alla Corona, erano impegni più che benvenuti.  
Quando fu pronto, uscì nel corridoio già pieno zeppo di agenti. «Squadre Uno e Quattro, con me. Il piano è...» iniziò, ma le sue parole vennero interrotte dal capitano Reese stesso, che, cellulare all'orecchio, stava ascoltando senza parlare. «Un attimo. Sarà Johnson a condurre le squadre Uno e Quattro. Tu sei sollevato dall'incarico, Vash.» L'uomo alzò il sopracciglio, quasi gli veniva da ridere. «Cazzate. Che accidenti significa?»  
«Che sei atteso nella stanza dodici. C'è un incarico più importante.»  
  


_**\- Londra, Scuola di scherma Cernunnos**  
**Conte Ward e Annabelle St.Clair.  
  
**_«E questo è il modo corretto di eseguire le parate di terza e quarta. Ricordate che la parola chiave è economia dei movimenti.»  
Il Conte Ward di Alton stava attentamente seguendo la sua classe che replicava i suoi movimenti. «Bravi. Alzate il braccio bene per sostenere il colpo, ma tenete giù il gomito, alzatelo solo il Venerdì sera.» La classe rise brevemente. Lawrence Ward rise con la classe, ma poi incitò ad un po' di serietà.  
«Dai, concentrazione, e per oggi abbiamo finito. Spostate il peso in avanti, braccio in alto... più in alto, Josh, ma gomito basso. Anche tu, Kyle. Bella posizione, ma gomito in basso. Ricordate che la chiave è l'economia dei movimenti, se qualcosa non vi serve a portare la lama a difendervi, non fatelo. Ne guadagnerete in velocità.»  
In una sala d'arme vicina, anche Annabelle St.Clair, sua moglie, era occupata in una lezione del tutto simile, sebbene la sua classe fosse femminile.  
Per entrambe le classi, l'ora del termine della lezione era vicina, e Lawrence non si aspettava di certo di non poterla terminare. Annabelle si affacciò alla porta della sala, appoggiandosi con la spalla allo stipite, in attesa che Lawrence notasse la sua presenza, cosa che avvenne dopo la fine della seconda serie di movimenti da parte della classe. Vicino a lei, la loro segretaria, Barbara Reese, aveva un'aria di chi deve consegnare una notizia non bella ma necessaria.  
«Ehilà, tutto a posto?» chiese il conte.  
«Probabilmente no», rispose Annabelle. Lawrence sospese la lezione. «Ok, ragazzi, per oggi consideratevi graziati. Ma la prossima volta voglio vedere i gomiti in basso, ricordate che lo specchio è vostro amico. Esercitatevici davanti e auto-correggetevi.»  
Mentre i ragazzi uscivano, Lawrence si avvicinò alle due donne.  
«Problemi? Che succede?»  
«Come stavo dicendo ad Annabelle, mi dispiace avervi dovuto far interrompere le lezioni, ma siete attesi giù nella stanza dodici. Con urgenza.»  
«Accidenti...» sussurrò Lawrence. «Si sa qualcosa?»  
Barbara Reese scosse la testa. «Si sperava in qualche percezione da parte sua.»  
«Non ne ho avute. Strano.» Lo sguardo si posò su Annabelle. «Sarà meglio sbrigarci.»  
«Mi cambio e sono pronta.»  
Il conte di Alton annuì. «Barbara, lasciamo tutto nelle tue mani.»  
I due coniugi si diressero al piano di sotto di corsa.  
«Almeno avrò di nuovo l'occasione di vederti con quella tutina aderente.»  
Annabelle lo sgomitò ridacchiando. «Scemo.»

**_\- Londra, Agenzia Investigativa Lockwood  
_ ** **_Aveline Lockwood  
_ **

«Mi sente? Sto parlando con l'aria? E' il mio matrimonio che è in pericolo.»  
In realtà Aveline lo stava ascoltando, è che ogni parola dell'uomo seduto dall'altro lato della sua scrivania le ricordava come odiasse aver deciso di mantenere aperta l'agenzia investigativa del suo defunto marito solo per poi risolvere casi di tradimento.  
Ma erano soldi che entravano, e questo le permetteva di restare in attività quando, di tanto in tanto, le si presentavano casi _davvero_ allettanti. E per quanto fosse ovvio che il Signor Wells avesse davanti le prove che la moglie lo tradisse, non poteva certo licenziarlo con un “Sì, hai le corna. Cerca di capire perché, e magari qualcosa salvi”. Quindi, sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso e annuì. «La sento, Signor Wells. E' che mi ha dato molti dati e molti possibili agganci d'indagine. Mi dovrebbe dare almeno un paio di giorni.»  
«Ma lei crede che mia moglie mi tradisca davvero?»  
Aveline si prese una piccola pausa... era evidente che August Wells ci tenesse davvero molto. Cercò di dosare le parole come poteva.  
«Credo che lei abbia ancora spazio di manovra, se davvero ama sua moglie. Si prenda qualche giorno di vacanza... la porti da qualche parte, in qualche posto carino. Le ricordi che è ancora al centro dell'attenzione. Non posso giurarle che andrà tutto bene, ma almeno la situazione si smuoverà un po'... e io ovviamente avrò tempo di indagare.»  
«Mh... d'accordo. Seguirò il suo consiglio, Signorina.»  
«Signora», lo corresse e stava per aggiungere altro, quando il telefono squillò. Era la linea interna.  
«Mi scusi un istante, Signor Wells.»  
Aveline rispose. La Signora Delora Reese, la portinaia, sembrava vagamente allarmata.  
«Mi scusi se la disturbo, Signora Lockwood, ma... mi è appena arrivato un avviso d'emergenza. La stanza dodici la attende.»  
«La stanza dodici...» sussurrò. «Mai che mi chiami per un appuntamento galante o cose simili, eh.» Il Signor Wells, che evidentemente aveva recepito che la chiamata fosse personale dopo l'ultima risposta, si era alzato per andare.  
«Mi affido a lei, Detective» le disse muovendo solo le labbra. Aveline gli rispose con il pollice alzato. L'uomo aveva poi imboccato la porta del piccolo studio, soddisfatto nell'avere almeno un minimo di speranza.  
«Mi dispiace, Signora Lockwood. Sa che è un uomo»  
«...molto impegnato. Sì, lo so. Cercherò di parlarci un po', visto che siamo richiesti. Grazie della comunicazione.»  
E così dicendo, la detective si alzò, si sgranchì la schiena, e dopo aver chiuso lo studio si avviò al piano superiore del palazzo, dove la stanza dodici, un appartamento vuoto e mai affittato a nessuno, lo attendeva.

**_  
\- Watford, Base -01_ **

La sala di arrivo era una grossa sala circolare dall'aria ovviamente hi-tech, piena di macchinari e di schermi, dove tecnici e scienziati si affaccendavano su tre piani, portando avanti e dietro fogli di dati e sostituendosi al controllo di alcuni schermi. Un altra zona ospitava una piccola sezione di studio e ricerca, sebbene assolutamente non paragonabile a quella della sede del Diogene a Londra.  
Ma era nella terza zona, che Clarence Huntington stava aspettando.  
Vi erano delle zone adibite all'arrivo di cinque capsule, con una sorta di freno elettromagnetico a bloccare la corsa a forte velocità dei mezzi sotterranei in grado di portare i piloti da Londra a Watford in pochi minuti. D'altronde, lui stesso aveva usato lo stesso mezzo per raggiungere la Base, e sapeva bene che o si amava l'esperienza, o la si sopportava a malapena.  
Si accese una luce di allarme sopra una delle uscite, segno che sarebbe stato meglio che nessuno del personale si trovasse sul tragitto in quel momento.  
La prima capsula ad arrivare fu quella di Eleanor, che si frenò contro il cuscino elettromagnetico con un _tunf_. La ragazza doveva aver urlato durante il viaggio, ma sembrava divertita.  
«Oh Dio, dovreste portarle anche da altre parti, queste cose. Un parco divertimenti o cose simili, perché _woah_. Lo rifarei anche subito.»  
«Benvenuta, Eleanor.» Le sorrise Huntington. Non commentò la sua idea, ma in effetti pensò che poteva essere un buon modo per finanziare il Diogene in modo separato rispetto a quello fornito dalla Corona Inglese. Scosse la testa, e si volse verso i tunnel, sopra cui si era accesa una seconda spia, poi la terza, e per ultimo le restanti due.  
Due tonfi sordi, poi altri tre. Erano Vash, la cui tuta di connessione era verde, secondariamente Aveline, con la tuta color bordeaux, Lawrence con una tuta blu e Annabelle con la tuta bianca.  
«Buongiorno a tutti,» iniziò Huntington.«E benvenuti. Scusate se vi ho fatti richiamare con emergenza, ma...»  
«Si fa quello che si deve per la Corona, no?» Chiese Aveline, guardandolo. Vi era una nota di biasimo nella voce. Tutti gli altri si zittirono.  
«Io... stavo cercando di liberarmi per questo week end, ma doveva essere una sorpresa.»  
Aveline si avvicinò a lui. «E questo ti rende complesso alzare il telefono ogni tanto?»  
Huntington le sorrise un po' amaramente. Aveva ragione. «Io... beh, hai ragione. Mi sono lasciato trascinare dal lavoro e...»  
Aveline sospirò. «Quindi ti stai scusando?»  
«Mi sto scusando, perché hai ragione, come dicevo.»  
«D'accordo. Però a cose finite vorrei parlare più tranquillamente di questo modo di fare.» Si avvicinò ulteriormente a lui, e i due si baciarono a lungo, mentre tutti gli altri si salutavano l'un l'altro e contemporaneamente lasciavano ai due un po' di privacy.  
_Quasi_ , tutti, dato che Eleanor li stava fissando con un'espressione che ricordava vagamente quella di un gatto che avesse divorato un pasto particolarmente succulento.  
«Eleanor, ti spiace?» Le disse Huntington quando si rese conto di essere osservato attentamente.  
«Oh, no, direi proprio di no.» Rispose la ragazza impudentemente, il che le fece guadagnare un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla da Lawrence.  
«Ne valeva la pena» le rispose la croupier, ridacchiando.  
«D'accordo... visto che Eleanor ha spezzato il momento» prese la parola Huntington che tuttavia rimase col braccio destro attorno alla schiena di Aveline.  
«Che ne dite di un briefing? La situazione non è ancora grave, ma probabilmente lo diventerà presto.»  
«Ah» disse Vash. «Dev'essere mercoledì.»

Una decina di minuti dopo, i sei erano presenti attorno ad un tavolo rotondo che emetteva luce a se stante in un ambiente altrimenti scuro.  
«Quindi...» disse Lawrence. «Cardiff. Interessante... abbiamo mai avuto notizie di un enclave nella zona?»  
Clarence scosse la testa. «Ve ne era uno nel 1846, ma in tempi moderni non sappiamo nulla.»  
«Che sta facendo? Ha attaccato la popolazione?»  
Clarence scosse la testa. «No, anche se è vicino a diverse città. Sembra immobile, semplicemente è lì... e ondeggia. Sembra che stia aspettando qualcosa... o che ci stia sfidando. Altre domande?»  
«Di che dimensioni parliamo?» chiese Aveline.  
Huntington si coprì la fronte con una mano. «Questione spinosa di cui vi avrei messo al corrente tra poco. E' un categoria quattro. Questa volta sarà complesso.»  
«Quattro», ripeté Eleanor. «Quanto accidenti è grande?»  
Clarence sospirò. «Poco più dello 01. Calcoliamo circa quarantacinque metri.»  
Nella sala calò un freddo silenzio, che venne rotto dopo qualche istante da Vash.  
«Allora... chi vuole sentire il casino di un robo del genere che si schianta al suolo?»  
Il Brass01 venne raggiunto dal gruppo dopo un viaggio sotterraneo di mezz'ora in una sorta di grossa golf car, in un largo tunnel che consentiva il passaggio di merci e personale dalla plancia di decollo.  
Alla fine, lo spazio si aprì e si illuminò davanti a loro, e sebbene non fosse la prima volta che lo videro, rimasero tutti senza fiato.  
Il robot era alto circa quaranta metri, di forma umanoide e completamente creato da scienza, alchimia e magia contemporaneamente. Aveva le fattezze stilizzate di un guerriero greco, con tanto di schinieri, bracciali, armatura leggera ed elmo, ma erano solo i punti più corazzati, a difesa di coloro che pilotavano il mezzo. Anche il resto del corpo, quello che sembrava più scoperto, era in realtà costruito con i più solidi materiali di tipologia militare.  
Il robot non aveva con se armi evidenti, ogni armamento era nascosto nella sua figura, ed era sempre costantemente migliorato dal lavoro degli scienziati del Diogene. Ogni snodo, ogni giuntura, era fatta per garantire una mobilità degna di un fisico umano vero, ed era rinforzata con incantesimi e rune incise nel metallo ancora vivo.  
La testa era vagamente sbozzata in un volto dalle caratteristiche marziali, quasi fosse un'enorme statua del dio greco Ares, che giudicava silente le minuscole formiche-umane ai suoi piedi.  
L'enorme macchina da guerra sembrava avere una sorta di coscienza dormiente, dato che quando i piloti entrarono nella sala, le venature di cristallo che intarsiavano la superficie di metallo si accesero di azzurro e pulsarono di potere, mentre il volto si animò e gli occhi si accesero di un brillante bianco azzurro. Il colosso di metallo mostrò evidente segno di averli riconosciuti. D'altronde, gli incantesimi che lo animavano e gli davano energia erano stati creati grazie al loro sangue, e quindi, al loro dna.  
«Ci riconosce?» Sussurrò Lawrence quasi tra se e se, guardando verso l'alto.  
«Possibile», rispose Clarence. «In fondo, è il fratellino minore di tutti voi. O forse figlio sarebbe più adatto.»  
«Speriamo che passi un'adolescenza tranquilla, allora» scherzò Annabelle, preparandosi a salire a bordo.  
«Abbiamo i soliti posti?» chiese Vash.  
Huntington sorrise. «Salite a bordo, e l'ascensore vi avviserà quando sarete al posto designato. Mentre avviate tutto e il Brass si sveglia per bene, vi spiego le novità che abbiamo introdotto.»  
  
Chiunque avesse alzato il naso al cielo tra Londra e il Galles in quella tarda mattinata settembrina, avrebbe visto uno spettacolo impressionante. Una forma umanoide, a braccia in avanti come se nuotasse, che volava ad enorme velocità verso ovest, lasciando dietro di se due strisce di nubi sottili e bianche, come un jet, ma emettendo un suono che non era sicuramente quello di un aereo.  
  
«E' così strano essere qui» disse all'aria Lawrence, sistemato nel posto di comando della testa. «Di solito non è il posto di Aveline?» Lawrence era conscio di essere un individuo impulsivo, laddove le capacità analitiche e di osservazione della detective invece la rendeva un ottimo centro nevralgico, e anche se era capitato che Lawrence fosse nella testa del Brass01, succedeva più raramente del contrario.  
«Normalmente avremmo optato per metterti nel braccio sinistro, dove puoi usare con comodo i tuoi poteri» la voce di Clarence risuonò al comunicatore a grande distanza. «Ma stavolta abbiamo motivo di credere che l'Estraneo sia immune o comunque molto resistente alla magia, che è il motivo per cui nessuno di noi l'ha percepito, compreso tu. Detto questo, puoi comunque usare la magia, anche se meno efficacemente, grazie al nuovo diadema istallato sulla fronte dello 01.  
Aveline, invece, tu servi nel braccio sinistro dove, come puoi notare dai dati sul tuo schermo, hai in dotazione una nuova arma ad alto potenziale, nome in codice Sherlock, calibro 50 cm.»  
«La vedo. Non vedo l'ora di provarla», disse la detective muovendo i pad direzionali del braccio sinistro per dirigere il volo dell'enorme robot, assieme ad Annabelle che era nel braccio destro.  
«Annabelle, il braccio destro è rimasto pressappoco quello a cui eri abituata. Come hai potuto notare però abbiamo diminuito la latenza del 3.5%, e ora è ancora più reattivo. Ma la novità è il rapier. I filamenti ad alta vibrazione sono stati sostituiti da una lama monomolecolare a vibrazione. Ti piacerà molto.»  
«Grazie, Clarence. Sto già notando la nuova facilità di movimento, è fantastico.»  
«La novità più grande è quella nel petto. Grazie ad un nuovo circuito vibrante a intermittenza, composto da otto diamanti identici, Eleanor può usare le sue capacità ipnotiche e mesmeriche in modo amplificato. E' praticamente il cambiamento di maggior entità che abbiamo apportato.»  
«Ottima cosa. Mi sono sempre sentita un po' inutile, a poter fare solo giochetti da qua dentro.»  
«Per finire, cintola e gambe. Vash, credo che tu abbia notato la maggior potenza di spinta a reazione, ma c'è qualcosa che ti piacerà molto. Ti invio i codici per l'attivazione, dovrai gestire la cosa con Aveline. Teniamola come sorpresa.»  
I cinque, che da quando erano nelle capsule di pilotaggio ed erano connessi ai sedili potevano sentire i pensieri l'uno dell'altro, leggevano emozioni positive e speranzose dovute alle novità di cui Huntington aveva parlato. Il Brass01 stesso, con le nuove corazzature e i suoi nuovi avanzamenti tecno-magici non potesse essere più pronto di così.  
Ancora non sapevano che la sfida che li attendeva sarebbe stata la più difficile che avessero mai affrontato.  
  



	5. Ali- AU Brass Age Modern – Super Robot 2/2

**_\- 9 Settembre 2031, Cardiff  
_ **

L'allarme era scattato già da due ore, ma per le strade della città le persone ancora affollavano le strade in pieno panico. La maggior parte delle persone aveva trovato rifugio in negozi o rientrando frettolosamente a casa, ma altri avevano deciso di vedere con i propri occhi l'Estraneo, o peggio, di approfittare del sommovimento per sciacallare negozi e rompere vetrine.  
La maggior parte delle persone aveva vissuto i primi attacchi di quei giganti da postazioni sicure, quindi pochi avevano avuto la possibilità di vederne uno dal vivo... e comunque, non uno così grande. Meno ancora avevano la coscienza di quanto qualcosa così grande potesse essere anche molto veloce.  
Quando l'essere vide che il nemico che attendeva era in avvicinamento, si spostò a larghe falcate verso Cardiff, e a nulla servirono i colpi sparati dai mezzi pesanti dall'esercito prontamente schierato a difesa.  
L'essere, umanoide solo all'apparenza, aveva l'aspetto di un'enorme mummia rinseccolita, con la pelle marrone tesa su muscoli ancora scattanti e ossa incredibilmente robuste. La testa, calva, ospitava due occhi piccoli e incavati, ben protetti dalla luce del sole, ma non aveva molti altri lineamenti.  
Le braccia erano più lunghe di quanto non avrebbero dovuto essere, cosa che fu tristemente ovvia, quando il mostro raggiunse la città e raccolse un carro armato, che poi usò come una mazza per liberarsi la strada. Quindi così come gli sciacalli approfittavano dei disordini per arricchirsi a spese altrui, l'essere ne raccolse alcuni come fossero acini d'uva, e semplicemente se li lasciò cadere in bocca, senza nemmeno masticare. Dopo qualche gustoso boccone, si volse verso il cielo, ad osservare dove fosse il nemico.  
Non lo vide.

**_\- 9 Settembre 2031, Cardiff, venti minuti prima._ **

«Mi confermate che tutti i sistemi sono funzionanti al cento per cento?» La voce di Lawrence risuonò nella mente di tutti i presenti nel potente robot.  
«Sì, tesoro.» Rispose Annabelle. «Sta tranquillo, qui la reattività è davvero perfetta.»  
«Concordo» si unì Eleanor. «La latenza non si sente quasi. Hanno davvero fatto un lavorone stavolta. Come mai la domanda?  
Lawrence scosse la testa. «Niente. Un presentimento... tutto qui.»  
Vi fu una lunga pausa, quindi nella mente di tutti risuonò la voce di Eleanor. «Ho un dubbio sulle tute.»  
«E' tipo una delle prime volte che Eleanor fa una domanda sulla tecnologia del Brass. Sentiamo?» disse Lawrence.  
«Ma se sono così sottili e rivelatrici, quando Aveline si è slinguata Clarence, alla base, vuol dire che...»  
«ELEANOR!!» Rispose con tono di rimprovero la detective.  
«Cattiva Eleanor. Cattiva» rispose Vash. «Avevamo promesso che non avremmo mai e poi mai fatto domande su queste “calzamaglie che lasciano intravedere le forme del corpo”. Siamo tutti nella stessa barca a riguardo.»  
«Scusate» disse Eleanor. «E' da quando eravamo di ritorno dalla scorsa esercitazione, che me la stavo tenendo buona.»  
«Io e te dobbiamo fare un discorsetto a riguardo, quando torniamo» disse Aveline.  
«Ouch» sussurrò ridacchiando Annabelle.  
«Ouch veramente» disse Lawrence, ma l'ilarità ebbe vita breve.  
Di lì a poco, agli occhi dei piloti si presentò uno spettacolo che tolse a tutti la voglia di scherzare. Centinaia di metro sotto di loro, quando le nuvole si erano diradate, era comparso un essere di pura distruzione, distruzione che stava riversando su Cardiff.  
«Spiriti...» sussurrò Lawrence. «E' qualcosa di...»  
«E' assurdo» concluse Annabelle, ma era evidente che anche gli altri stavano chiedendosi come approcciare la situazione.  
Lawrence decise di seguire prima di tutto il regolamento base, almeno avrebbero avuto spazio di manovra. Contattò a distanza Clarence.  
«Ehi... siamo in zona. Contatto confermato. Per favore, potresti avvertire l'esercito di smettere di attaccare e dedicarsi alla dispersione dei civili?»  
«Confermato, Conte. La situazione?»  
«La situazione è brutta.»  
«Se non ce la fate, ritirata... i danni si possono aggiustare, i piloti no.»  
«Cercheremo di non farci male.» Era stata Aveline a parlare. Quindi, fu tentata di aggiungere altro, ma preferì chiudere con un «Torno presto. Per ora chiudo.»  
«Ehilà, gente.» Disse Eleanor. «Vediamo di cominciare a sfruttare questo coso coi diamanti che abbiamo sul petto. Volete vedere una cosa divertente? Vash, mi servirà anche il tuo aiuto.»  
Di lì a poco, l'intero robot, grazie alle abilità illusorie di Eleanor, era scomparso nel nulla.  
  
L'Estraneo non comprendeva. Un istante prima di iniziare l'attacco, il nemico era in arrivo, e quando dopo il suo primo pasto era tornato a guardare, non era più lì, ne altrove in vista. Emise un lugubre e lento lamento, prima di girarsi di nuovo verso l'esercito che aveva smesso di attaccare e che ora stava arretrando.  
Il calcio in faccia, dato direttamente durante l'atterraggio del robot arrivò improvviso e durissimo, tanto che l'Estraneo volò per almeno venti metri lateralmente, schiantandosi su un quartiere per fortuna già evacuato.  
«Yeah!» Esulto Vash, piegando le gambe del robot per atterrare in modo plastico in modo da essere pronti subito all'azione.  
«Bella prova, _yankee_ » esclamò Lawrence. «Annabelle, a te!»  
Il robot scattò in avanti per raggiungere l'Estraneo che stava tentando di rimettersi in piedi, e abbassandosi gli diede un violentissimo colpo in pieno petto, tanto che l'Estraneo ricadde a terra in mezzo alle rovine.  
Annabelle portò il braccio del Brass dietro la spalla sinistra, da cui estrasse una flessibile e lunga lama che brillava di energia rossa, quindi rovesciò la presa e cercò di piantare l'Estraneo a terra, ma il mostro rotolò lateralmente e riuscì solo a ferirlo al fianco.  
«Così fa troppo casino» disse Aveline. «Muoviamoci verso l'esterno, lontano dalla città, vediamo se ci segue.»  
Vash attivò i propulsori e il Brass fece un salto indietro di trenta metri in direzione opposta, mentre la detective muoveva il braccio per estrarre la nuova arma.  
La pistola guizzò nel palmo del Brass con prontezza tale che Aveline avrebbe potuto lanciarla in aria, riprendere e sparare, se lei fosse stata un tipo da perdersi in quisquilie. Non lo era. L'arma fece fuoco due volte, il primo colpo colpì l'Estraneo alla spalla destra e il secondo al fianco, vicino alla ferita da taglio, che già si stava rimarginando.  
«Rigenera rapidamente» disse Lawrence «Dobbiamo infliggere colpi pesanti e rapidi.»  
«Intanto vediamo se arriva da noi... oh, eccolo. Puntuale come l'ora del tè», disse con soddisfazione Aveline sparando un altro paio di colpi verso l'Estraneo in carica.  
Ma l'attacco, seppur arrivò, non fu come i piloti si aspettavano. L'Estraneo non aveva nemmeno smesso di correre quando due piccole escrescenze a forma di pala o di losanga si alzarono dalle sue spalle, quando prima sembravano semplici ripiegamenti a difesa di una zona delicata. Improvvisamente l'enorme corpo dell'essere fu avvolto da fumo viola, che scomparve immediatamente... insieme a tutto il resto dell'estraneo.  
Nel punto in cui era, erano rimaste solo alcuni riccioli di fumo viola.

«Ma dove accidenti...» Annabelle non riuscì a finire la frase. Avvolto dal fumo viola, il mostro era ricomparso istanti dopo direttamente in corpo a corpo, e con tutta la violenza di una vera e propria carica. La prontezza di Annabelle e di Aveline fu espressa tutta nel cercare una parata che però era impossibile. Vi fu uno schianto violentissimo al centro del petto del robot, che venne lanciato indietro di quasi quaranta metri. Mentre i piloti venivano sballottolati all'interno come palline di un flipper, a malapena trattenuti dai legacci magici di sicurezza, il Brass sbatté la schiena sul terreno, travolse due fattorie e relativi campi e si fece altri venti metri, terminando la corsa contro la collina da cui era emerso il mostro.  
«Eleanor! Eleanor, mi senti?» chiamo Lawrence, mentre gli schermi attorno ai piloti flicheravano. Il torso, e quindi la mesmerista, avevano assorbito la maggior parte dell'impatto. Non vi fu risposta per un lungo istante. «Sto bene» avvisò alla fine la ragazza.  
«Quel coso era distante, mi stavo preparando ad affrontarlo, e immediatamente era davanti a noi» disse Aveline.  
«Ci ritiro in piedi» disse Vash, che aiutato dalle ragazze nelle braccia rimise in piedi il mezzo. «Abbiamo lo stato dei danni?»  
«Siamo al novantaquattro per cento», disse Lawrence. L'Estraneo aveva ancora le due losanghe alzate sulle spalle, ma stavano fumando di viola. Stava andando verso di loro correndo normalmente. «Pronti?»  
«Pronte» dissero all'unisono Annabelle e Aveline.  
E lo furono davvero.

L'Estraneo impattò contro la guardia chiusa delle braccia del robot, riuscì a piazzare un graffio con gli artigli vicino alla cintola, e un pugno allo stomaco del Brass, ma ora era esattamente dove lo volevano.  
Annabelle fece scattare il braccio verso il basso e poi verso l'alto. La lama monomolecolare lasciò una profonda ferita sul petto del colosso e poi di ritorno, si immerse nel petto della creatura per sbucare dalla schiena, impalandolo. Nello stesso istante, Aveline posizionò la pistola a bruciapelo sotto la testa del mostro e sparò sei colpi, dopo i quali la pistola necessitò di raffreddarsi. Senza nemmeno fermarsi a controllare i danni inflitti, Annabelle estrasse la spada e colpì la nuca dell'Estraneo con il pomo, schiacciandolo verso il basso, dove Vash lo attendeva con una ginocchiata. Quindi, il robot saltò all'indietro. Era stato un attacco letale, perfettamente coordinato.  
L'Estraneo emise un lungo lamento stridulo mentre crollava a terra e si contorceva. Pezzi del volto erano volati via, la mascella era stata sventrata dai colpi calibro 50 cm della Sherlock, e sul suo petto era ben visibile un buco da parte a parte, che seppure si stesse già rigenerando, non permetteva all'Estraneo di rialzarsi. Sbatteva le lunghe braccia a terra e scalciava evidentemente in preda al dolore, ma in quel modo non permetteva nemmeno al Brass di avvicinarsi e finirlo.  
«Non è un problema» disse Vash, riconoscendo l'impossibilità di avvicinarsi troppo. «Eleanor, è il momento della sorpresa. Dammi una mano, qui.»  
Il Brassi si inchinò su un ginocchio, e la mesmerista portò il braccio a livello della coscia. L'intera coscia del Brass, fino al ginocchio, cominciò a trasformarsi rapidamente, con le placche che si aprivano e divenivano prese d'aria, mentre una struttura metallica innalzava un enorme fucile di precisione che stava mutando dal metallo stesso e si allungava, divenendo simile ad un cannone antiaereo. Sugli schermi di tutti comparve all'unisono un mirino fissato sopra il corpo dell'Estraneo, insieme al codice “Lancer 2000”.  
«Questa posizione è l'unica che permette al Brass di controbilanciare il rinculo di questo mostro. E' di una potenza terrificante» disse Vash.  
«Spara» disse Lawrence, con un tono trionfale nella voce. «Spara e spedisci all'inferno quel coso!»

L'Estraneo si alzò e si girò verso di loro che ancora non aveva finito di rigenerare, ma tutti notarono che le losanghe erano di nuovo alzate sulle sue spalle e fumavano di viola. Eleanor e Vash premetterò all'unisono il grilletto.  
Una sfera di luce sembrò accumularsi davanti alla bocca di fuoco per qualche istante, quindi la luce si allungò in direzione dell'essere. Quindi partì il proiettile ad alta intensità, non dissimile da un missile tattico.  
L'Estraneo emise un verso incuriosito e malevolo, prima di essere colpito in pieno petto con un'esplosione di luce. Il colpo lo sbatté indietro a mezz'aria come una bambola di pezza, ma l'Estraneo non atterrò in malomodo come ci si aspettava, ne tantomeno morì.  
Lo sbuffo di fumo viola avvolse l'enorme creatura, che scomparve quando ancora era a mezz'aria.  
  
«Che accidenti...» Lawrence non capiva se si sentisse più incuriosito o abbattuto, ma mentalmente sentiva reazioni simili o di rabbia.  
«Vash» disse Aveline. «Bel colpo, ma ora ritirate a posto quel cannone, ci serve mobilità.»  
«Subito», disse il poliziotto, ed effettivamente cominciò a tirare in piedi il Brass quando ancora il cannone non era del tutto ripiegato. Forse si sarebbe danneggiato, ma Aveline aveva ragione. Dovevano andarsene da lì.  
Non fecero in tempo.  
  
Il colpo arrivò alle loro spalle, ma non fu un vero e proprio attacco, più un agganciamento. Il mostro era spuntato dal nulla alle loro spalle e si era agganciato al dorso del Brass. La testa arretrò per qualche istante, prima di spalancare le fauci e affondare i denti nel metallo del collo del Robot come fosse carta stagnola. L'abitacolo di Lawrence vibrò e gli schermi si spensero per qualche istante, riaccendendosi solo dopo il rapido digitare di comandi sulla consolle.  
«Tutto bene, lassù» disse Annabelle, mentre il braccio destro, ritmicamente col sinistro, sferrava gomitate all'indietro. Il sangue della creatura ferita colava sul corpo del Brass penetrando tra le placche di metallo e tra i circuiti, sovraccaricandoli.

«Non ci crederete mai ma sta causando un incendio» disse Eleanor. «Il sangue di questo schifo sta mandando a fuoco il fianco destro. Non posso fare nulla se non tenerlo sotto controllo.»  
«E' troppo pesante» disse Vash. «Non riesco a sollevarci. Lawrence, stato?»  
Il conte sospirò. «Cinquantasei per cento.»  
Restò in silenzio per qualche istante. «Perché no... può funzionare...» sussurrò.  
«Se è immune alla magia, non posso incantare lui. Ma posso...»  
«Tesoro» disse Annabelle che cercava di mantenere viva la speranza. «Se hai una soluzione libero di metterci al corrente anche subito, sai?» Ma immediatamente dopo, digrignò i denti mentre il suo abitacolo piombava nel buio.  
«Che è successo? Non vedo più nulla.»  
«Ci ha afferrate» disse Aveline. Ti ha distrutto i nervi alla spalla. A me ancora no, ma manca poco. La spada è a terra, mi spiace.  
«Prova a spostare la visuale su un altro schermo... non puoi più aiutarci, Annabelle, ma almeno ci vedrai.»  
«Sì». Confermò. «Sì è acceso tutto. Mi spiace.»  
«Vash, accendi i motori di volo» disse Lawrence. «Eleanor, modulo 67.»  
«Ma è ancora in sperimentazione...»  
«Sperimentiamolo ora, direi.»  
Dalla schiena del Brass, due enormi ali, simili per fattezze ad ali d'uccello, o di angelo, seppur fatte di enormi lamine di metallo, scattarono verso l'esterno e si estesero mentre il Brass lottava.  
L'Estraneo non mollò la presa anche se l'improvvisa apertura delle ali gli aveva portato via pezzi di costato, ma alla fine, i motori ebbero la meglio, e il Brass si sollevò in aria.  
«Motori al duecento per cento, Vash. Se serve, devia anche l'energia del movimento. Aveline, cerca di agganciarlo, non vogliamo che se ne vada, ma vista la posizione, capisco se non riesci. Eleanor, continua così, ali estese al cento per cento.»  
Il Brass volava sempre più veloce verso l'alto, tanto che l'orizzonte aveva cominciato ad apparire curvo solo dopo quattro minuti dalla partenza.  
Lawrence si concentrò e grazie al diadema, bilanciò gli elementi sulla superficie del robot.  
E i sensori captarono qualcosa di strano... la temperatura esterna, in rapida diminuzione, stava invece crescendo sulle superfici di metallo.  
«Ci stai riscaldando?» chiese Annabelle, osservando i sensori. Lawrence non rispose, intento a tenere la concentrazione sull'incantesimo.  
Ma l'Estraneo colossale non aveva la stessa facilitazione. Cristalli di ghiaccio si formarono sulla pelle color del cuoio e il mostro scivolò una volta, seppur senza perdere la presa. Ormai, non poteva lasciarsi andare, o sarebbe precipitato da quella che cominciava ad essere bassa orbita, ma non poteva restare lì perché stava congelando.

Alla fine, il gelo vinse.  
Il mostro si sganciò per pura debolezza fisica, e cominciò a cadere, dapprima riscaldandosi e poi prendendo fuoco per l'attrito. Il Brass non si limitò a osservare la caduta. Lo seguì precipitando in modo calcolato, mentre Aveline, responsabile dell'unico braccio ancora funzionante, lo aveva sporto in avanti sia per cercare di mantenere l'assetto, che per sparare con la Sherlock verso l'estraneo.  
Riuscì a sparare quattro colpi, prima che l'attrito surriscaldasse l'arma, ma almeno due colpirono in testa il gigante.  
Alla fine, la caduta, durata quasi sei minuti, terminò.  
L'impatto, visibile da decine di chilometri, formò un cratere profondissimo in piena campagna inglese. Il mostro era semi incenerito e quasi del tutto immoto, quando atterrò con un tonfo anche il Brass, all'interno del cratere. Vash alzò la gamba destra e la abbassò di colpo sul collo della creatura. Un sonoro “crac”, accompagnato dall'ultimo profondo respiro del colosso, annunciò la fine del pericolo.

I piloti emisero un respiro di sollievo, prendendosi un istante per riposarsi, e per qualche istante furono in pace, mentre nessuno parlava. Alla fine, fu Eleanor a rompere il silenzio.  
«Dite che visto che siamo da queste parti, ce lo offrono un po' di Laverbread?»


	6. Violento - AU Ravaged High School/Nova High

_Ci sono al mondo diverse decine di tipi di ambienti assolutamente inospitali per l'uomo. La cima di un qualunque vulcano attivo, ad esempio, con la sabbia nera talmente sottile che corre il rischio di farti affondare, e per di più è a temperature altissime, e poco più avanti, già puoi scorgere il rossore del magma, vivo e letale._  
_Oppure, cambiando posizione, la foresta pluviale, dove puoi diventare preda di un giaguaro in qualunque momento, e perfino bere l'acqua può assicurarti malattie o attacchi da piranha e alligatori._  
_L'Outback australiano è un altro, per dire, con una densità di animali velenosi talmente alta che ogni passo sembra possa essere letale, eppure è il meno peggio, dato che la gente ci vive lo stesso._

_E poi c'è il peggiore di tutti. Un mondo talmente violento che il semplice pensare di colpire per primi non basta... devi addirittura STUDIARE. Per gli esami._

Questi furono i pensieri di Will Dayfire mentre toglieva il minuscolo pezzetto di scotch dalla fessura nel suo armadietto. Era una prova di sicurezza, dato che i lucchetti non bastavano... come lui sapeva, dato che era abituato a scassinarli alla bisogna. Ma se qualcuno avesse aperto il suo armadietto, non si sarebbe accorto dello scotch, che quindi sarebbe risultato staccato. Un bel trucco se vuoi evitarti scherzi con schiuma da barba, animali morti presi dalla strada, o semplicemente capire se sei stato derubato ancora prima di aprire lo sportello... certo, non che ci si possa fare molto, dopo. Se non sai chi è stato.  
Eh, sì. La classica vita del liceo pubblico, ne più, ne meno. Non è qualcosa che ami o che odi. La classifica è tra "simpatia" e "odio", passando per "situazione complicata".

Che poi, a dirla tutta, lui era più che contento di andare a scuola... non che fosse chissà quanto studioso e i suoi voti chissà quanto alti, ma a casa suo padre, l'unico parente che aveva, era praticamente sempre ubriaco e invischiato con gente poco raccomandabile con cui aveva tentato di agganciare anche lui. Non aveva neppure per le balle di diventare un piccolo spacciatore o cose del genere, quindi era più che felice di sprecare le sue ore di vita in quei corridoi rumorosi e caotici.  
Aprì il suo armadietto, dove oltre ad alcuni libri vi era una vecchia sacca da palestra rattoppata, sfilò qualcosa dalla tasca del giubbotto e lo infilò rapidamente nella sacca, senza farsi vedere. Un semplice pezzo di ferro che si era fabbricato da solo con l'ausilio di un piega tondini e che aveva assunto la forma di una "D" e a cui aveva saldato cinque piccole punte d'acciaio prese in prestito da una cancellata. Dalla sacca estrasse invece un pacchetto di stagnola e lo infilò nel giubbotto. Infine, chiuse lo sportello preparandosi a mezz'ora di buco, poi l'ultima lezione e via, a trovare modi per stare lontani da casa.

BAM! Jumpscare. Noa, un ragazzone tanto alto e robusto quanto di carattere calmo, nonché capo del consiglio studentesco, era lì a fissarlo.  
«Dei. Mi hai fatto prendere un infarto... porco cazzo, cinque anni di vita, andati, in un soffio.»  
«Ah, credevo che i cinque anni di vita li volessi perdere fumando...»  
_Almeno non ha visto il tirapugni. Tiè._  
«... o facendo risse» concluse con un sorrisetto.  
_Cazzo, ma è un radar._  
«Non è quello che pensi è un... blocco. Per la catena del bolide. E comunque non erano sigarette, ma cioccolata svizzera.»  
«Ah-ah...»  
«Senti, non credo che tu abbia veramente voglia di parlare della mia vecchia sacca da palestra, e oltretutto il pacchetto non è mio. E' un favore. Per una ragazza, sai... no, lo sai come vanno queste cose.»  
«Un favore o uno scambio?» Il ragazzo ora stava sorridendogli. Evidentemente aveva voglia di cazzeggiare almeno quanto lui.  
«Un favore.» Sogghignò.  
«Un favore-scambio. Favore durante le lezioni e dopo le due diventa scambio.»  
«Che cosa vuoi veramente, Noa?» disse chiudendo l'armadietto a chiave e riattaccando lo scotch.  
«Avrei delle cose da chiederti per una... piccola indagine che sto svolgendo.»  
Ok, il tono era da roba seria.  
«Ok, cosa è successo?»  
Noa sospirò. «Bullismo».

Il trenino conga di cazzate che perennemente faceva festa nella mente di Will, fece una frenata improvvisa.  
Lui non era uno stinco di santo, eh... non avrebbe potuto esserlo visto con chi e come era cresciuto, ma i bulletti gli stavano sul cazzo come a chiunque. E la cosa divertente è che sapeva esattamente chi fossero e dove agissero, ma soprattutto sapeva chi erano le possibili vittime.

«Che vuoi sapere?»  
«Ovviamente, vorrei sapere chi devo portare a parlare col preside.»  
«A chi hanno rotto le palle?»  
Noa sospirò guardando altrove.  
«Wakowsky», butto là Will tentando di indovinare. «No, aspetta. Jackson. Quel poveraccio ha già una gamba rotta.»  
«No», rispose Noa. «Hanno sventrato l'armadietto di Klepsydron.»  
_Eddai, non Esthian. Esthian non farebbe male ad una mosca._  
«Cosa hanno fatto?»  
«Libri spariti, un povero opossum morto sulla strada a sostituirli. Allora, sai chi è stato o no?»  
Will assunse un'aria pensierosa. «No, Noa... posso provare a chiedere in giro, però».  
«Te ne sarei grato.»  
«Però ora devo andare a vedere la famosa ragazza. Scusa, eh.»  
«Vai, vai, salutamela» rispose ironico Noa.   
Ma faceva male a dubitare, dato che la ragazza esisteva davvero e che aveva davvero appuntamento con lei... era sul non conoscere l'identità dei bulli che aveva mentito, o quantomeno aveva una vaga idea di chi potesse essere il gruppetto di bulli responsabili della cosa. Mancavano le prove.  
Il punto però era uno: Esthian era qualcuno che non doveva essere toccato, e se la sarebbe vista lui con quei tizi.

  
\-------------------

  
«Ehilà, Ysa. Come butta?»  
Will si appoggiò con le spalle all'armadietto di fianco a quello dov'era poggiata la ragazza.   
Ysaelin era una bella ragazza, e Will non era immune al suo fascino, ma gli occhioni non erano il motivo per cui gli piaceva passare il tempo con lei, o almeno non solo. Aveva un modo di fare disfattista e vagamente hippy che in qualche modo riusciva a divertirlo sempre.  
«Meh. Vah. Ci si vede al cinema, stasera?»  
«E come no. Facciamo lì lo scambio?»  
«Li ho qui con me ora, se vuoi te li passo. Colti stamattina», sorrise la ragazza senza guardarlo.   
«Allora passa qua.» Lo scambio avvenne con un rapido sfiorarsi di mani.  
Ysaelin era la sua spacciatrice preferita, ovviamente limitandosi alle cose che amava coltivare lei in persona. Era anche un asso in biologia applicata, il che la facilitava nella coltivazione. Perfino nel cortile della scuola c'erano piccoli cespuglietti segreti fatti di piante che aveva piantato lei e che potevano tornarle utili.  
«Andiamo al cinema lo stesso, sì?», chiese la ragazza, guardandolo un po' accigliata.  
«Ovvio. I film sugli zombie piacciono anche a me.»  
I due stettero in silenzio per qualche istante, quel tanto che bastava perché la gente smettesse di guardarli o chiedersi se ci fosse di mezzo qualche attività illecita.   
«Hai sentito di Esthian?», chiese Will dopo un po' di silenzio.  
«Sì», annuì Ysaelin. «Povero opossum. Cioè, anche per Esthian mi spiace un sacco», si affrettò ad aggiungere. Will sapeva che in realtà le dispiaceva molto... Esthian le aveva spesso fatto supplenza in materie in cui era meno ferrata. L'anno prima le aveva praticamente salvato la promozione.  
«Non te ne resterai tranquillo, vero?», chiese la ragazza.  
«Noa sta indagando... li porterà a parlare col preside, il che significa che se succede, io non posso più toccarli. Passerei dalla parte del torto, no?»  
«Ok? Quindi?»  
«Ci sarebbe una cosa che puoi fare per me...»  
«Uh, interessante», rispose con fare vagamente civettuolo.  
«Hai roba maleodorante? Ma veramente tanto?» Anche Will le rispose con il tono di chi voleva invitarla al Prom.  
La ragazza gli fece l'occhiolino. «Pensavo che non me l'avresti mai chiesto. Dammi mezz'ora.»  
«Tra mezz'ora dovremmo essere a Storia dell'Arte.»  
Dopo un istante di silenzio, entrambi risero di gusto.

  
Rimaneva un ultimo passaggio. Esthian stesso.   
Poteva intercettarlo alla fine di quella pausa e far sembrare perfino la cosa casuale.  
Esthian era un ragazzo gracilino e allampanato che a volte aveva l'aria di un cucciolo smarrito e altre volte di un cattivo di un film di James Bond. Forse la prima un po' più spesso. Però era ciò che Will non era, una persona gentile. Una brava persona.   
Nonostante fosse nella loro stessa classe, oltretutto, Esthian era più giovane grazie alla sua intelligenza che gli aveva permesso di saltare un paio di anni, nonché il cocco di molti professori, seppur involontariamente. Molti bulli avrebbero detto che era la vittima perfetta.  
Al momento, Esthian doveva essere attorno alla biblioteca per recuperare un libro di Storia dell'Arte in prestito, dato che i suoi erano stati rubati.   
Lo puntò come uno squalo punta una foca monaca distratta, e cominciò ad avvicinarsi rapidamente. Quando gli fu vicino, deviò all'ultimo istante in modo da dargli una spallata dalla forza calcolata. Esthian fece cadere una bustina di carta che aveva in mano, ma Will glie la raccolse al volo e gliela porse.  
«Occhio», fece con fare severo. Era sempre un po' difficile rapportarsi con Esthian, per lui, ma gli voleva bene. Ovviamente non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
«Il pranzo!» Esthian prese un respiro di sollievo. «Per poco non perdevo anche il pranzo.»  
«Meno male che non è successo, no? Come va? Ho sentito che hai avuto una mattinata pesante», buttò lì Will.  
«Mh...» Esthian si strinse nelle spalle. Era evidente che non voleva parlarne. E questo non andava bene.  
«Ne hai parlato col preside? O con Noa?»  
Esthian annuì. «Però non ho detto chi è stato. Non voglio metterli nei casini, è gente con problemi a casa, sai...»  
«Tranquillo, resta tra noi, che è stato Jonah e il suo gruppetto di idioti.»  
Esthian si fermò per qualche istante, colpito. «Lo sai anche tu?»  
_No, veramente ho tirato a tirato a indovinare, ma grazie per la confessione._  
«Lasciali stare, è gente stronza e pericolosa. Fai bene a non dirlo. Solo, non ti spiace per i tuoi libri?»   
«Li ricompro, non è un problema... però mi spiace per gli altri effetti personali.»  
«Ehh... è la vita.» Will gli diede una pacca sulla spalla che quasi gli fece nuovamente riperdere il sacchetto del pranzo. «Le cose materiali vanno e vengono. Meglio non affezionarsi a niente. Bella, Bruh!» Concluse, tornando con nonchalance sui suoi passi. 

L'ora successiva, che sarebbe dovuta essere di Storia dell'Arte, venne invece impiegata a riempire con circospezione gli armadietti dei colpevoli di grossi semi legnosi forniti da Ysa e ancora avvolti da una gelatinosa pellicola bianca. Will stesso dovette usare guanti fregati nell'armadietto del custode per maneggiare quei semi. Non sapeva di cosa si trattasse, Ysa gli aveva detto il nome, ma lui ricordava che il "Puzzolente" era addirittura nel nome ufficiale della pianta, e la cosa lo aveva fatto ridere.   
Quindi, con tutta la calma del mondo, Will era andato al suo armadietto, aveva preso la sua sacca ed era uscito. Le motociclette truccate dei bulli erano tutte una vicina all'altra, come sempre.   
Will sogghignò mentre con un colpo di polso apriva un coltello a farfalla estratto dall'interno della giacca e si avvicinava ai copertoni dei veicoli.   
Anche la verniciatura non sarebbe mai più stata la stessa.  
Si appoggiò quindi con le spalle ad una macchina vicina, a giocherellare con il coltello. Non dovette attendere molto. Quando Jonah e il suo gruppo uscirono in ampio anticipo dalla scuola, cacciati dall'acre odore dei loro stessi armadietti, Will si infilò il tirapugni e si fece avanti con un ampio sorriso rilassato.  
«Ehilà, gente. Che ne dite di cercare la roba che avete fatto sparire dall'armadietto di Klepsydron e rimetterla a posto? In alternativa, tra poco potrete cercare i vostri denti.»


	7. Dado - Ragazze del Vagablindo Modern-GdR

«Allora, chi è che c'è stasera a parte noi tre?», chiese Saphiya, scegliendo un cuscino attorno al tavolino pieno di schede, mappe e qualche ciotola di patatine e stuzzichini. Quindi, si sedette a terra e prese Rondella in braccio in modo che non cominciasse a gironzolare attorno alle cibarie. Il micio assunse immediatamente una forma liquida.  
«Mauro, di Geometria applicata», rispose Diana aprendo lo schermo del master davanti al posto che si era scelta. Quindi, guardò Saphiya con la coda dell'occhio, attendendo la sua reazione.  
«Mhhhh...», la ragazza roteò gli occhi con fare decisamente poco entusiasta.  
«Ehi, non prendertela con me. Parla con Valerio, l'ha invitato lui.»  
«Cioè, ha invitato uno degli esseri che meno sopporto al mondo ad una Campagna in cui lui non gioca?»  
«No, è che voleva provare, ne ha parlato con Valerio e una cosa tira l'altra, stasera è da noi per un unica sessione. Poi vediamo come va e se reinvitarlo.»  
«Un unica sessione?», borbottò Saphiya guardando Diana dal basso.  
«Una sola. Promesso.» Diana si sedette sul divano, non prima di aver fregato una patatina da una delle ciotole.  
«Non si ruba il cibo prima di cominciare!», la sgridò bonariamente Saphiya.  
«Sono il Master, posso. Come mai ti sta tanto sulle palle Mauro?»  
«E' un cazzaro, racconta cretinate costantemente e non ho capito se ci prova con Lidia o si diverte soltanto a prenderla per il culo.»  
«Ahhh, ecco.» Diana sorrise, sospettando che l'ultima parte fosse probabilmente quella principale. «Ci hai parlato, poi? Nel senso... le hai detto cosa provi o quantomeno l'hai invitata ad uscire?»  
Saphiya si strinse nelle spalle. «Come fai a invitare ad uscire qualcuno che non sai nemmeno se hai i tuoi... uhm... interessi?»  
«E' tua amica, quindi potresti... non saprei, chiederglielo?»  
Saphiya aprì la bocca per rispondere, anche se non aveva esattamente una risposta pronta, ma per fortuna la serratura della porta del piccolo appartamento studentesco scattò e Lidia aprì la porta con un calcetto. Aveva alcune sacchette in braccio, e quando si girò per chiudere la porta, alcuni pacchetti di patatine caddero a terra, mentre Rondella saltava giù dalle braccia di Saphiya per andare a strusciarsi affettuosamente sulle gambe della nuova arrivata.   
«Ok, ok, ci sono, scusate il ritardo. Non sono l'ultima, vero?»  
«No, non sei in ritardo» la tranquillizzò Diana. «Anche perché Mauro non è ancora qui. Ma... hai preso altra roba da mangiare?»  
«Altra? Non dovevo prenderle io le schifezzine?»  
«Dio, sei così distratta...» Diana scosse la testa.  
«Vabbè, ci nutriremo di patatine e cioccolata per una settimana», disse Saphiya, alzandosi per andarla ad aiutare con le sacchette.  
«E se poi ingrasso e divento brutta?», rispose Lidia con fare fintamente civettuolo.  
Saphiya rise brevemente, solo per borbottare un "questo è impossibile" alle spalle della ragazza.  
Stava per tornare a sedersi, quando, ancora con le buste in mano, fu costretta a tornare alla porta per rispondere al citofono.   
«Tranquilla», fece Diana. «Portate tutto in cucina, apro io. Dev'essere il nostro quarto.»  
«Yeeeeh...», disse Saphiya con tono volutamente sopra le righe.  
«Tranquilla», le fece l'occhiolino Lidia, e qualcosa dentro Saphiya fece una capriola. «Sai che non è la mia persona preferita... lo sopportiamo per una serata perché vogliamo bene a Valerio, e via.»  
Quell'attimo di condivisione le diede un po' di pazienza in più. «Valerio mi dovrà una birra, comunque», borbottò.

Mauro fece il suo trionfale ingresso qualche minuto dopo.  
Quantomeno, pensò Saphiya, il ragazzo aveva portato l'alcol, il che fondamentalmente lo rendeva auto-sopportante. 

«Allora» iniziò Lidia quando tutti ebbero preso posto a terra intorno al tavolino, seduti su morbidi cuscini colorati. «Mauro non ha mai giocato di ruolo, ma ci siamo sentiti in giornata e gli ho spiegato le regole base» annunciò alle coinquiline.  
«Però gli manca l'ambientazione, quindi, in poche parole, siamo in un futuro post-apocalittico, è esploso un supervulcano e l'Europa è ridotta ad un cazzo di deserto congelato. Le poche tracce di popolazione sono assembrate in torri che sono fondamentalmente piccole città, o sono gruppi di banditi.  
Lidia e Saphiya sono l'equipaggio di un Vagablindo comandato da me e tu, Mauro, sei il capo di un secondo equipaggio.»  
«Un... che?» Mauro era un po' confuso. Stavolta Saphiya lo giustificò, la parola era parsa strana anche a loro, all'inizio.  
«Un misto tra "vagabondo" e "blindato", lo abbiamo tratto da una tesina di Lidia che stava cercando di scrivere da brilla», rispose Diana.  
«Eggià», disse Lidia, fierissima. «Da brilla conio parole geniali».  
«... d'accordo, penso che il resto nel caso me lo spiegate quando si inizia», disse Mauro tirando fuori i dadi che aveva acquistato per l'occasione.  
«Good. Qualcuna di voi vuole fare un riassunto della precedente sessione?»  
«Eravamo in un cazzo di casino», iniziò Saphiya. «La strada ha ceduto per il freddo e il Vagablindo è rimasto bloccato. Poi sono arrivati i banditi e...»  
«Un sacco di banditi», precisò Lidia.  
«Un sacco di banditi», riprese Saphiya, «e basta, stasera volevi farci tirare l'iniziativa.» I dadi vennero lanciati. Non iniziò bene.   
«Vediamo se riusciamo ad arrivare al nostro turno, almeno» ridacchiò nervosamente Saphiya.  
«Mauro, tu?»  
«Dunque...», disse, cercando sulla scheda. «Ah, eccolo. Si fa la somma, no? Allora quindici.»  
«Buono», annuì Diana. «Quindi... i banditi col loro turno di vantaggio cominciano a muoversi attorno al vagablindo bloccato, sempre più velocemente, con le loro motoslitte handmade modificate. Ogni tanto sparano qualche colpo», si fermò momentaneamente, lanciando un paio di dadi. «Che non superano l'armatura del Vagablindo», Saphiya e Lidia sorrisero, sollevate. «Ma ora è il momento dei tre banditi con lanciamissili.» I dadi vennero nuovamente lanciati. «Uno fallisce il tiro, e il missile si perde nella notte. Il secondo, ha fatto uno. Il suo lanciamissili è bloccato per il prossimo turno. Il terzo però ha crittato.»  
«Cosa?» Disse Lidia con voce strozzata. «Ok, siamo morte, stampo le nuove schede», terminò ironica.  
«Ferma lì, non ancora» disse Diana, ridacchiando. «Il mezzo perde 16 punti struttura, ma regge. Venite scosse da un esplosione improvvisa che quasi scalza il vagablindo dalla sua posizione pericolante. Saphiya, tiro di pilotare, please.»  
«Venticinque totale.»   
«D'accordo. Il Vagablindo comincia a muoversi, scalzandosi dal crollo. E' danneggiato e si muove a metà velocità, ma potete agire. Poi sta a Lidia. Puoi usare i sistemi d'arma della torretta con vantaggio, per le tue modifiche fisiche.»  
«Eheh. Modifiche fisiche», commentò Mauro ridacchiando.  
«Auguri per il tuo sesto compleanno, Mauro», commentò Saphiya storcendo le labbra.  
Lidia aveva evidentemente deciso di ignorare il commento e già stava descrivendo la sua azione. «Uno dei tizi col lanciamissili. Voglio spararlo nell'orbita. Quello che ci ha colpite, se posso.»  
«E' in visuale della torretta», annuì Diana.  
«D'accordo. Sparo con le due mitragliatrici binate più sei verso lo stronzetto. Con tredici e...diciannove. Sia benedetto il vantaggio.»   
«Amen», commentò Saphiya sorridendo.   
Lidia tirò nuovamente i dadi. «Sono quarantadue danni... per due», concluse con tono fiero.  
Anche Diana tirò i dadi. «La motoslitta esplode illuminando a giorno la notte. Dei due occupanti, il tizio col lanciamissili muore, mentre il guidatore viene sbalzato via. E' a piedi, ma quasi del tutto sano. Mauro, sta a te... azione e ti dico cosa tirare.»  
«Allora... io ho sentito l'S.O.S. di questo Vagablindo, no?»  
Diana annuì. «Allora direi che guido il mezzo fino a frappormi tra il loro e i tizi con il lanciamissili. Posso anche dire una cosa?»  
«In pratica sei il capo, sul tuo mezzo, quindi non guidando realmente tu, puoi parlare», concedette Diana.  
«Ok. "Ehilà, ragazze. Magari non volete essere abbordate da quelli, ma posso rimorchiarvi io!"»  
«Ho già bisogno di bere» commentò Saphiya alzandosi e andando a stappare lo   
Jäger.  
«Fanne due», commentò Lidia.  
«Tre... anzi, quattro. Se lo stordiamo magari gli migliora l'umorismo» fu il commento di Diana.  
«Sempre favorevole a stordirmi», commentò Mauro.  
«Questo spiega molte cose», rispose Saphiya dalla cucina.

Era quasi mezzanotte, quando le tre coinquiline si trovarono nuovamente sole. Le ciotole erano state svuotate, riempite e ri-svuotate diverse volte, e ora Rondella stava infilando la testa dentro per leccare le briciole di patatina.  
«Allora... io vado a mettere a posto le cose da master. Vuoi due ragazze-immagine della cirrosi state pure sdraiate», disse Diana, come sempre molto protettiva verso le sue due coinquiline.  
«N-non siamo ubriache», protestò Lidia, cercando di alzarsi da terra e rotolare verso il divano.  
«Sciamo sooolo molto brille», concedette Saphiya, che era forse quella che reggeva di meno, tra le tre.   
«Fate le brave e sorreggetevi a vicenda. Vado a mettere a posto la roba da master e i dadi... ma i vostri ve li mettete a posto da sole. Date qua le schede, vah!»  
Diana le lasciò da sole mentre portava via cartelline, appunti e schermo del master.  
«C-comunque non è andata così male, no? Con Mr. Simpatia, dico», chiese Lidia.  
«Se Diana lo vuole invitare ancora, le tengo il muso, ma non mi arrabbierò, ecco», provò a rispondere Saphiya dando prova di grande controllo su una frase di difficoltà elementare. «Però...»  
«Però?»  
«Mi piasce di più quando sciamo sciolo noi ttre. O quando sciamo sole noi...»  
«Ma tipo noi due?», chiese Lidia spostandosi con fatica verso la sua amica. Saphiya annuì.   
«Te lo chiedo perché sono brul... brilla. Ma... ti va di uscire io e te una sera di queste? Tipo appuntamento?»  
«Solo se poi mi riaccompagni a casa e mi baci sulla porta» rispose Lidia.  
Saphiya annuì, sorridendo come un'ebete, e poi cominciò a soffocare una risata. «Ma abitiamo nello stesso posto...», riuscì a dire, prima che entrambe cominciarono a ridere senza riuscire a fermarsi.  
Nell'altra stanza, incapace di non sentire perché in realtà le due stavano gridando, Diana sorrise.  
Tutto sommato, era stata una splendida serata.


	8. Note - AU Kyle Detective Hard Boiled Parte 1 di 3

**Disclaimer:**

Si avvisa il lettore che il seguente testo va letto in bianco e nero.  
Sì: in bianco e nero.  
Liberi di interpretare la cosa come meglio vi aggrada.  
Buona lettura e buona vita.  
  


**\- Le note del Centauro 1/3-**

Los Angeles è la Città delle Stelle. E' la città dei sogni. Una città calda. Torrida, talvolta.  
Il semidio detective è seduto dietro la sua scrivania, ascoltando il blues diffuso pigramente dalla radio, ed osserva il ventilatore da soffitto rallentare la sua corsa fino a fermarsi.  
E' la terza volta, quel giorno. Afferra dalla scrivania una gomma da cancellare, la fa saltellare una volta nel palmo della mano e poi la scaglia con forza a colpire il sostegno. Le pale, svogliatamente, ricominciano a girare. Sorride, più tranquillo, ma ovviamente non è che un palliativo... il figlio di Ares sa bene che quello che gli ci vorrebbero sarebbero semplicemente soldi. Un caso, uno qualunque, fosse anche una lite di condominio. Tanto per arrivare a fine mese.  
Kyle adocchia la bottiglia di bourbon, la guarda pensieroso, come se da quella bottiglia potesse dipendere la svolta della sua giornata. Si china in avanti per raggiungerla, ma un rumore alla porta lo interrompe. Un ombra si profila dietro il vetro zigrinato, fuori dal suo ufficio.  
«C'è qualcuno?», chiede sospettoso, pronto a raggiungere la pistola nella fondina ascellare.  
«La porta, detective. E' bloccata.» Una voce femminile, giovane, vagamente spazientita.  
_Ovviamente,_ si dice il detective. _Già ho pochi casi, era ovvio che la porta stessa collaborasse a diradarli ancora di più. Cazzo.  
  
_«Arrivo io, stia tranquilla, per gli Dei», dice il detective cercando di apparire più solerte di quanto la sua mancanza di ore di sonno vorrebbe.  
La maniglia, un diamante di finto cristallo, è effettivamente bloccata, ma dopo aver giocherellato un po' con l'oggetto, la porta cede. La donna dall'altra parte gli crolla tra le braccia, e lui è pronto a prenderla al volo.  
«Oh! Che sbadata...», gli sorride la bionda con fare ammiccante. Sembra una persona perfettamente capace di reggersi in piedi. E di giocare bene le sue carte.  
«Spero che non si sia fatta male», dice il semidio aiutandola a rimettersi in piedi.  
«Non mi sembra che lei abbia un appuntamento, Signorina...?»  
«Lily. Lily Johnson», si presenta porgendo al detective la mano da baciare, senza sapere che ha sbagliato tipo. Kyle le prende la mano e glie la stringe, preparandosi ad assistere alla reazione scandalizzata... che non arriva. Anzi, la donna sembra essere perfettamente a suo agio. Il detective si prende qualche istante per osservarla. Bionda, capelli lunghi e pettinatura curata. Pelliccia costosa, suoi risparmi... o quelli del fidanzato. Fisico sottile, ma con tutto al posto giusto. E' lì, scendendo con lo sguardo, che l'abilità del detective impone alla sua mente una frenata. Lo spacco del vestito mostra la fondina di una pistola. Piccola, è vero. Da borsetta. Ma un proiettile di piccolo calibro è comunque la forma più letale di morte da piombo.  
«E lei è il detective Kyle Watson. La sua reputazione la precede.»  
«Spero in senso positivo.»  
«In realtà...» La donna nuovamente sorrise, sedendosi di fronte alla scrivania e accavallando le lunghe gambe. «...In entrambi i sensi.»  
_Carina._ «In che cosa posso esserle utile, signorina Johnson?»  
La donna si prende il suo tempo, prima di rispondere. Estrae un astuccio dalla borsetta e ne estrae una sigaretta. Quindi, comincia a fumare.  
_Senza chiedermi di accendergliela. Questa gallinella sa il fatto suo.  
_«Non le dispiace, vero?»  
«Anche se fosse, è troppo tardi, direi.» _Una donna che sa cosa vuole_. Il detective le porge un posacenere in latta.  
«Mi chiami Lily. Chirone mi manda da lei.»  
«Chirone. Davvero? Quanto tempo non sento questo nome... che vuole il vecchio cavallo da me? Come sta, come va il suo locale?»  
«Non sta molto bene», risponde la donna con tono disinteressato. Soffia uno sbuffo di fumo. «E' morto.» Il tono si incrina a mostrare tristezza. «Mi dispiace. Era un grande centauro. Tuttavia, non così grande da parlare dopo la morte. In che senso l'ha mandata da me?» «Aveva delle note con sé. Sono stata io a trovare il corpo. Si parla di un tesoro nascosto... un eredità per i semidei.»  
«Interessante. Posso vedere queste note?»  
«Purtroppo no. Mi sono state tolte. La polizia ha ritenuto opportuno rovistarmi in casa, quindi immagino che le abbiano loro.  
«Ho degli agganci, sono sicuro di riuscire almeno a dargli un'occhiata. Conosce le mie tariffe? Sono alte.»  
«In realtà non le conosco, mi perdoni. Che ne dice di centocinquanta drachme d'oro? Spese incluse, ovviamente...»  
Il detective alza un sopracciglio, rimanendo per qualche istante immoto alla proposta. _Da potercisi ritirare in una villa a Bel Air. Troppo sospetto.  
_«Cinquanta ora, e cento a lavoro terminato», continua la donna, «pensa sia accettabile, signor Watson?» La donna appoggia sulla scrivania una pesante sacchetta di stoffa presa dalla borsetta.  
«E' un buon pagamento, Lily.» Il detective osserva la sacchetta. Deglutisce, cerca di mascherare lo stupore. Si prende qualche istante, in attesa di riprendere il controllo della situazione. Prende con calma due bicchieri e li riempie di bourbon. Ne passa uno alla bionda, prima di tornare a sedersi davanti a lei.  
«Devo contattare la detective West. E' detective di polizia, non una collega. Se sa qualcosa di queste... Note del Centauro, mi saprà dire qualcosa. Lasci i suoi contatti alla segretaria, e... lasci la città per un paio di giorni, magari. Mi farò sentire io.»

Il Dionysus è considerato un locale alla moda. La maggior parte delle persone lo conosce in questo modo, quantomeno. E' frequentato da molte aspiranti starlettes che non vedono l'ora di potersi infilare all'interno per vivere il loro sogno hollywoodiano, e da molti produttori non vedono l'ora di infilarsi in qualche aspirante starlette.  
E' un ex cinema, ma il proprietario, Mr. D, l'ha trasformato in un lounge bar dopo aver risolto i suoi problemi con gli Irlandesi. Ora è la maggior fonte d'informazioni a cui ogni buon detective possa aspirare. Se hai delle conoscenze nello staff, sei a cavallo. Kyle ha Will.  
Fa il suo ingresso nel locale, di gran lunga troppo fine per lui, e una ninfa gli si avvicina immediatamente per chiedergli il cappotto.  
Lui lo poggia tra le braccia della ragazza, che resta in attesa di una mancia, speranzosa. Kyle tira dritto. Quelle ragazze sono probabilmente più ricche di lui.  
La voce melodiosa del duo Lady Elettra e Lady Eirene lo accolsero nella sala principale.  
Le due cantanti, sebbene famose per non andare del tutto d'accordo sul piano personale, erano diventate famose come melodiose affabulatrici di uomini. Mentre la prima era conosciuta come piuttosto solitaria e misteriosa, la seconda delle due era addirittura famosa per essere una vera e propria mangiauomini.  
Molti ospiti della sala principale erano completamente ipnotizzati dalla performance blues, ma fermarsi a ordinare da bere e ascoltare buona musica, non era il motivo per cui Kyle era lì. Raggiunge invece il bancone del bar, battendo due volte sul tavolo con le dita per attirare il barista.  
Will gli si avvicina mentre pulisce un bicchiere con un panno.  
«Ehi, Watson. E' un po' che non passi. Come va la vita?»  
«Prosegue, Will. Prosegue.»  
«Che posso portarti?»  
«Il solito bourbon. On the rocks, ma con poche rocks. E non essere tirchio con la dose.» Fa una pausa mentre Will gli prepara il drink.  
«Hai sentito di Chirone?»  
«Sì. E' terribile.» Il barista scuote la testa. «Che gli è successo?»  
«Hanno trovato delle note con lui, ma se le sono prese gli sbirri. Quindi direi che non è morto d'influenza stagionale.»  
«Mh... questa città può essere oro e può essere piombo. Lo sai tu», dice il barista, poggiando il drink davanti a Kyle, «lo so io.»  
«Oro e piombo. Dici bene.» Un momento di pausa. Un primo sorso. «Tu ne sai niente? Di queste note?»  
«Dipende.» Will sorride mentre mette a posto alcuni piattini. «Quanto desideri che sia buona la mia memoria?»  
Il detective prende una drachma d'oro e la poggia sul bancone. Osserva attentamente Will che la prende e la fa saltare una volta nel palmo della mano.  
«Mi spiace, non ne so davvero nulla.» Ride di cuore, rimettendo però la drachma sul tavolo.  
«Almeno me l'hai restituita. Sei un inutile perditempo, Hales», disse Kyle, sogghignando.  
«Inutile no. Alle ragazze piaccio.» Entrambi ridono. Poi il barista continua, più serio. «Comunque chiedi a Chrysantha. Pardon... alla _detective_ West. O al tenente Ayers. Uno dei due secondo me ti fa dare un'occhiata a questa roba.»  
«Non voglio parlare con "Ayers il soldatino".» E tuttavia, sa che probabilmente dovrebbe. «Comunque, passo in centrale come prima cosa, domattina.»


	9. Volpe - AU Buffy Vampire/Shay Narion version

Le strade di Ander, alcune decine di metri sotto di lei, erano densamente popolate perfino a quel tardo orario notturno, e nemmeno da gente troppo brutta, in quel particolare quartiere. Era dove le piaceva vivere, ne tra i ricchi, ne tra i manigoldi... anche se era tra i secondi che le piaceva scegliere le sue prede. Da viva, da mezzafae, Shay aveva a cuore come primissima cosa la libertà, e trovare qualcuno che maltrattava moglie o figli, o che ancora aveva intenzione di pagare una prostituta per poi ridurla in fin di vita a pugni, era il massimo della nottata per lei. Il sangue di quegli stronzi era così dolce, e quel nuovo stato aveva quasi esclusivamente punti positivi. Certo, i furti in ricche case nobiliari erano un ricordo, dato che normalmente ci si intrufolava mentre i proprietari dormivano, e ora aveva bisogno del permesso per entrare in abitazioni private, ma vi erano sempre i musei e le collezioni. Quelle, seppur chiuse di notte, non erano luoghi abitativi, quindi le sue arti ladresche avevano comunque trovato uno sfogo. No... se proprio si volesse ammettere la cosa, era il sole che maggiormente le mancava. Parecchio. Al punto tale che, spinta dalla sua solita voglia di sfida, aveva imparato a restare allo scoperto fino all'ultimo, prima di rintanarsi nella fresca oscurità che per lei era vita. E la birra... la birra le mancava un sacco. D'accordo, in fin dei conti dei punti negativi c'erano, ma si era adattata bene a quella nuova esistenza. Strano a dirsi, nella sua vita si era abituata a cose peggiori, e almeno ciò che le dava maggiormente soddisfazione, il sesso, i furti e i duelli, in ordine non ben definito... beh, quelli le restavano. Si appollaiò su una grondaia, osservando il piccolo cortile interno, immerso nell'oscurità, da cui poteva raggiungere il suo minuscolo appartamento, e si prese un attimo di relax. Estrasse dalla sacca la statuetta di cristallo... una volpe finemente intagliata in un unico frammento di minerale. Valeva una cinquantina di scudi d'oro, probabilmente il colpo più grosso della sua vita, fatto nel Museo Nazionale d'Arte. Non ce l'avrebbe mai potuta fare grazie alla sua nuova forza e ai suoi poteri che la rendevano ancora più agile di quanto non fosse prima dell'incidente con quel mago.

In quel momento vide il riverbero, proprio nel “suo” cortile. Era un punto azzurro e brillante grande quanto un pugno, sospeso a mezz'aria, che improvvisamente si allargò quel tanto che bastava per far passare due guerrieri fianco a fianco... o tre ragazzine umane, magroline e vestite in modo veramente strano.  
Rimase in completo silenzio, mentre rimetteva a posto la volpe di cristallo e concentrava i suoi nuovi sensi per sentire di cosa parlassero. Bisognava dire che le tre strane ragazze la aiutavano, rifiutandosi di parlare un po' più a bassa voce.  
«Oddio!», fece una ragazza con i capelli mori, uscendo dal portale. «Oddio, siamo in un mondo fantasy. Non posso crederci!»  
«Penso che da queste parti lo chiamino semplicemente “mondo”», disse quella che apriva il trio, una bionda piuttosto carina che seppure sembrasse sui vent'anni, sembrava la più adulta delle tre.  
L'ultima, una ragazza pallida dai corti capelli rossicci, sembrava quasi spaventata dal passaggio, e stava puntando una balestra praticamente in ogni direzione, come un criceto idrofobo. «Siamo sicure che ce ne sia uno qui?»  
«Se Giles non si è sbagliato, sì. Si è creato un primo vampiro, in questo universo parallelo, e dovrebbe essere in zona. Se invece si è sbagliato, glie lo dici tu, Cindy.»  
La terza ridacchiò nonostante la tremarella, mentre la mora si indicò perplessa.  
«D'accordo, ragazze» fece di nuovo la prima, che sembrava aver trovato un po' di serietà. «Concentriamoci, e guardiamoci attorno. Non ci dobbiamo far vedere dalla gente, altrimenti dovremmo spiegare maglioncini e top scollati.»  
Stavano cercando lei? Era così che si chiamava quel suo stato? “Vampiro”?

Le tre si mossero ben coordinate, questo bisognava dirlo, e Shay attese che sloggiassero perché potesse riacquistare possesso di casa sua. Ma le tre non uscirono dal cortile, anzi. Arrivate esattamente sotto la sua posizione, si erano fermate.  
«Lo avvertite, vero?» chiese la bionda. «E' qui.» Quindi abbassò la voce, e sussurrò qualcosa ad entrambe. Shay stava cominciando a pensare di sloggiare, quando il colpo era arrivato di sorpresa. La bionda aveva alzato di colpo un'altra balestra simile a quella della “timidina” e aveva scoccato quasi alla cieca. Il quadrello aveva colpito la grondaia a pochi centimetri dalla sua mano, ed era rimbalzato via verso il buio.  
  
«Cazzo, ma sei scema?» si era lasciata sfuggire Shay, mentre scattava all'indietro e si lanciava in una fuga lungo il perimetro del tetto, costeggiando una sorta di piccolo giardino pensile. Saltò giù su un tetto più basso e rotolò per assorbire l'urto, mentre il suo volto affilato cambiava lievemente forma sulla fronte e tra gli occhi, come succedeva quando si nutriva, con i canini che si allungavano anche più di quanto li aveva affilati da mezzafae.  
Continuò la corsa fino a cambiare tetto, ma prima che potesse saltarci sopra, un secondo quadrello la raggiunse e si piantò nel muro, costringendola a girarsi per controllare dove fossero le sue avversarie. La bionda era sul primo tetto e aveva scoccato da lì. Come accidenti aveva fatto a salire fin lì così rapidamente? Era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare _lei_.  
«Ehi, calma! Non scappare! Voglio soltanto ucciderti!», le gridò la ragazza bionda con tono ironicamente lamentoso. Bisognava dire che le battutine in combattimento era qualcosa che adorava... era anche lei una fine conoscitrice di quell'arte.  
«E' un peccato, non posso fermarmi, causa voglia di vivere. Spiacente», disse, saltando all'indietro con una capriola sul tetto vicino.  
«Lo sai che sei morta, vero Blu? Perché siete sempre confusi da questa cosa?»  
«Qualche indizio lo avevo accumulato, ma ehi, sono cose che succedono.»  
Un altro quadrello volò nella sua direzione, ma alle spalle. La stavano circondando.  
«Mi confondete con le chiacchiere per potermi colpire di nascosto? Non si fa, biondina. E' molto scortese.»  
Saltò giù dalla sua posizione, atterrando in un vicolo da dieci metri d'altezza e puntellandosi sui piedi e sulla mano sinistra, solo per trovare la mora ad attenderla con due coltelli dalla lama ondulata.  
«Ohhh no, moretta. Credimi non vuoi sfidarmi su questo terreno» disse Shay sogghignando e sguainando lentamente il rapier da dietro la schiena.  
La ragazza fece per rispondere qualcosa, ma Shay non le diede il tempo di farlo.   
Scattò verso la ragazza in un affondo praticamente perfetto, solo per vederla schivare lateralmente all'ultimo momento... quella non era un'umana normale. Anche lei schivò una coltellata, ma la seconda le aprì una ferita superficiale oltre l'armatura di pelle. Quella ragazza era brava... molto. E la bionda, che era rimasta sul tetto, la bionda, doveva essere ancora più brava. In ogni caso non poteva restare in quel vicolo solo per aspettare che le altre due raggiungessero la loro amica. Si lanciò verso di lei, quindi si appiattì a terra, sull'umidità notturna, e scivolando lateralmente scalciò la caviglia della mora, il che provocò un sonoro “crack” e un gemito di dolore, e rotolò in posizione eretta. Corse fuori dal vicolo senza guardarsi alle spalle, solo per ritrovarsi di nuovo nel suo cortile interno, a poca distanza dal portale azzurro.

E la bionda era lì ad aspettarla, vicino alla rossa timidina.  
«Sentite...» iniziò Shay. «Potevo far fuori la vostra amica, invece ha solo la caviglia rotta, è nel vicolo. Non voglio uccidervi e non voglio morire, quindi se la cosa riguarda la volpe di cristallo...»  
«La... che?» chiese la bionda. «Non hai mai sentito parlare delle Cacciatrici... vero?  
Carine, vestono alla moda, uccidono mostri?»  
«Beh, questo è scortese. Sono una mezzafae, ce ne sono parecchi da queste parti... poi se sono anche questa cosa... questo “vampiro”, questo non è colpa mia, che dite?»  
«Beh» la bionda sorrise. «A volte si può scegliere, altre volte si è prescelti, e non ci si può fare nulla. Mi spiace.» Qualcosa in lei sembrava sincero. Forse vagamente triste.  
Shay strinse meglio il rapier, pronta a schivare altri quadrelli, ma sulla destra la mora stava uscendo dal vicolo. Zoppicava, ma con una caviglia rotta, un normale umano non si sarebbe riuscito a muovere.   
«Beh, sapete cosa?» sorrise di rimando Shay, mentre il suo volto tornava normale. Le cose si stavano mettendo veramente male. Quelle ragazze avevano un'ottima mira... e lei un quadrello poteva schivarlo, due forse... tre contemporaneamente era difficile. E la bionda stava estraendo da una sacca un acuminato paletto di legno. «Sarò una mezzafae e un vampiro... ma sono anche molto curiosa.» Shay scattò lateralmente senza guardare ulteriormente le tre, e entrando in scivolata, imboccò il portale, sparendo oltre.

Le tre Cacciatrici si affiancarono, tutte e tre avevano l'aria di chi mai si sarebbe aspettato una cosa del genere.  
«Oh beh...» iniziò la bionda. «Mi sa che a Giles dobbiamo spiegare anche questo.»


	10. Vela - Demigods Mad Max Style

Da sotto la cascata di treccioline rasta ornate da decine di anellini di ferro, Lily la Splendente osservò tramite il binocolo la valle sotto di sé. La cresta di sabbia rossa, alta quaranta metri, offriva una posizione di vantaggio... il problema era che le sue Figlie di Afrodite non erano le sole a sfruttare quel tipo di posizione rialzata.  
«Mhhh... se falliamo questa, Piper ci appenderà per i pollici.»  
La sua seconda in comando, Carly, si avvicinò alla capobanda che ora le stava offrendo il binocolo.  
«Guarda lì, Carly. Su quella cresta di sabbia. Li vedi?»  
La ragazza sospirò. «Non posso crederci. Sono...»  
«Figli di Ares. Kyle, se riconosco la bandiera con lo squalo. Staranno attendendo il nostro stesso convoglio. Il che è decisamente una brutta notizia, dato che sarà già difeso di suo. Non sarà un assalto, sarà un ruba bandiera.»  
Ruba bandiera era il modo che usavano colloquialmente per indicare quella che fondamentalmente era una mischia ad alta velocità.  
«Sarebbe quasi da tornarcene a casa e lasciare perdere, se solo non ci servissero così tanto quei pezzi», commentò nuovamente Carly lasciando il binocolo alla capobanda.   
«E il carburante» aggiunse Lily riprendendo lo strumento e caricando in spalla la carabina.   
«Abbiamo un piano?»  
«Senza vedere il convoglio, ancora non preciso... direi di affiancarli e logorare le difese, prima di abbordarli. Mi raccomando... morti solo dove necessario. Gli ostaggi valgono molto di più. Oh, eccoli... il fumo, dietro la duna.»

Effettivamente di lì a poco, dalle colline si erano cominciati a intravedere sbuffi di sabbia rossa prodotto dai cingoli di una carovana di mezzi pesanti, e la punta di cinque vele bianche, triangolari ed affilate, che costituivano la forza motrice principale dei pesanti mezzi.  
I Figli di Efesto conducevano fieramente la fila di carri a vela corazzati di loro creazione, carichi di beni da scambiare nei vari centro abitati toccati dal loro tragitto.   
Erano guerrieri in gamba, tra i più tecnologicamente avanzati, ma se potevano evitavano lo scontro diretto.   
Tuttavia, con loro vi erano una quindicina di moto a pattino, dipinte di bianco e azzurro. Sfrecciavano sciamando agilmente tutto attorno ai carri a motore, a volte precedendoli, altre volte costeggiandoli fianco a fianco.

«Figli di Atena. Gli Efestini ci si sono alleati per farsi proteggere. Cazzo» Concluse Lily, calciando un pezzo di roccia che finì oltre il bordo della cresta di sabbia.  
«E perché stai sorridendo?», chiese Lily notando il bel volto della capobanda.  
«Perché», disse Lily osservando i Figli di Ares che stavano già scendendo dalla cresta con i loro mezzi pieni di punte e teschi metallici, «quelli si sono attivati. Sarà una giornata grandiosa, Carly!» Si girò verso la sua folta banda, ben quaranta Figlie di Afrodite ai suoi comandi. «Alle moto, ragazze», ordinò con tono gioioso. «Portiamo a casa qualcosa di bello!» 

In mancanza di Leo Valdez, era Levi-Martello Magmatico a sedere sulla piattaforma rialzata posizionata sul mezzo che apriva la carovana, su quello che i Figli di Efesto conoscevano come Trono degli Ingranaggi. Era una postazione da cui non soltanto poteva pilotare il grande mezzo corazzato a vela, ma anche dare segni agli altri mezzi della carovana. Accanto a lui vi erano Ollie l'Immortascudo, Neal SguardoDiFuoco e Chris, conosciuta anche come il Vitigno del Massacro. 

«Allora, ragazzi, il terreno avanti è difficile. Una buona percentuale di attacchi è iniziata in questo punto. Abbiamo perso un sacco di gente, e di spedizioni, per colpa di queste alture.» La voce risuonava metallica da dietro la maschera di bronzo indossata dal giovane uomo, per metà liscia e per l'altra metà incisa con immagini di intricati ingranaggi.  
«Non con noi Civette a fare la guardia.» Disse l'Immortascudo battendosi una volta il petto corazzato con una piastra d'acciaio. Due occhi di Civetta ma di un tempestoso azzurro cupo, erano dipinti tanto sul pettorale, quanto sullo tecno-scudo da cui il guerriero prendeva il suo soprannome, quanto sul cruscotto della grossa moto a pattino al suo fianco sulla piattaforma rialzata. «Siamo i guerrieri migliori delle Terre Disseccate, e se qualcuno vuole provare ad attaccare il convoglio... beh, che ci provino, scopriranno cosa vuol dire subire le nostre lance.»  
«Anche noi Figli di Apollo siamo appostati come da contratto», rispose lo SguardoDiFuoco. «Due per mezzo, pronti a guarire o contrattaccare con il potere del sole. Tuttavia spero che il patto sia ancora valido... i villaggi dei Figli di Apollo saranno i primi a poter mercanteggiare. Con lo sconto.»  
«Con lo sconto» annuì il Martello Magmatico. «Sono una persona di parola.»  
Ollie e Neal si volsero quindi verso Chris, che era rimasta in silenzio. Sentendosi osservata, la ragazza, il cui vestiario era composto da scarti metallici uniti da stralci vegetali viventi, si strinse nelle spalle. «Mah. Io sono qui solo per il divertimento», confessò con il tono piatto che la contraddistingueva. Non era del tutto vero. Il fatto che l'unica Figlia di Persefone passasse molto tempo con il Clan dell'Acciaio, o per meglio dire, con Levi, era lentamente divenuto un fatto conosciuto in molti insediamenti, e generalmente visto come un'enorme crescita di potere di un Clan che già di per sé era considerato tra i più influenti.  
«Penso che ne avrai» disse Neal, i capelli lunghi fino a metà schiena cominciarono lentamente a brillare sulle punte, segno che stava accumulando il potere del sole.  
Innalzò il tecno-arco verso le alture, muovendolo lentamente prima a destra e poi a sinistra. La sua vista prodigiosa, migliorata dal mirino telescopico di cui la sua arma era dotata, notò i folti gruppi di guerrieri qualche istante prima che le loro moto cominciassero la discesa dalle dune rosse.  
«Battleporn a destra, Bagliori a sinistra. Sono in gran numero.»  
«Figli di Ares...» L'Immortascudo sorrise, stiracchiandosi e inforcando la moto.   
Neal gli si avvicinò, poggiandogli la mano sul braccio. «Prudenza» gli fece in modo confidenziale. «In mezzo alla mischia non posso venire a curarti. E se non so dove sei...»  
Ollie gli sorrise, poggiandogli la mano, corazzata con una sorta di guanto d'arme, sul braccio. «Tu sai sempre dove trovarmi», gli disse a voce bassa per non farsi sentire dagli altri. Quindi tolse la mano, sfilò lo scudo e lo incastrò nell'apposito alloggiamento che c'era al posto del parabrezza. Accese il potente motore.  
Infine, prese una pistola di grosso calibro dalla fondina, lo alzò al cielo e sparò un paio di colpi per attirare l'attenzione dei Figli di Atena.  
«Ci attaccano!», gridò. «Restituiamogli l'attacco con gli interessi! Per Atena Dea!!»  
Un accelerata direttamente dalla piattaforma, e l'Immortascudo schizzò a mezz'aria percorrendo con un salto i quasi nove metri che lo separavano dalla sabbia, dove la moto cadde pesantemente, sgommando e pattinando mentre il ragazzo si univa alla difesa.

Sulla pedana, il posto di Ollie venne preso da Chris, che si sgranchì i polsi, prima di estrarre un uzi ed un pugnale. «Avete sistemato le vele come avevo detto?», chiese la ragazza, non perdendo di vista la battaglia che stava iniziando tra i tre schieramenti.  
Levi annuì. «Semi e tutto il resto.»  
Chris poteva quasi sentirlo sorridere sotto la maschera. Sorrise di rimando, mentre una rosa cresceva a vista d'occhio sul suo avambraccio destro e avvolgeva il pomo del pugnale, pronta a trasformarlo in una frusta tagliente.  
Distante da loro qualche metro, Sguardo di Fuoco aveva già iniziato a scoccare con il suo arco. Sapeva che tra i due schieramenti nemici la principale minaccia erano i Figli di Ares, perché non facevano prigionieri. Ma teneva sempre d'occhio chi prendeva di mira. Kyle il Lanciatore-Di-Spade era uno dei suoi migliori amici. Il Figlio di Apollo sapeva di essere stata una delle poche persone che erano riuscite a farlo fidare del prossimo. Se solo fosse riuscito a raggiungerlo e farlo ragionare in quel momento...  
Fino a che l'occasione non si fosse presentata, però, doveva fare del suo meglio per difendere il convoglio.

Nel frattempo, a livello del terreno, imperversava la battaglia tra i tre schieramenti. Le dune di sabbia si erano trasformate in una sorta di ondoso mare di polvere rossa dallo scattare delle moto, mentre i semidei, volto coperto da bandane e occhialini protettivi, combattevano uno contro l'altro o in difesa del convoglio.  
L'immortascudo si abbassò sulla sua moto, offrendo così poco bersaglio ai colpi di una carabina a ripetizione che sparava da una moto delle Figlie di Afrodite, i colpi che rimbalzavano sul techno-scudo. Quindi scartò lateralmente, derapando e affiancandosi al nemico. Si chinò, allungando il braccio coperto dal guanto d'arme ad afferrare una delle rollbar del mezzo nemico. I pistoni sul suo guanto e gli ammortizzatori si attivarono, e quando diede uno strattone, il veicolo dei “Bagliori” venne catapultato a mezz'aria, scomparendo nella nebbia rossastra.  
Quindi, scartò a destra, colse una duna da usare come rampa, e la sua moto volò in aria saltando due moto dei Battleporn, che lo osservarono stupiti, come se la scena si svolgesse a rallentatore. Quando atterrò alle loro spalle, si girò a sparare qualche colpo verso di loro, tanto per farsi inseguire. Era quello che voleva.

Sebbene l'opera di difesa delle “Civette” fosse stata efficace e vitale, alcuni combattenti di entrambi gli schieramenti nemici erano riusciti a raggiungere il convoglio e a salirci sopra, e ovunque sui grandi carri a cingolo stavano scoppiando schermaglie tra l'alleanza di Meccanisti e i Luciferi e gli assedianti.  
La pedana di comando non faceva eccezione. Alcune ragazze dei Bagliori erano arrivate in corpo a corpo con Chris e Neal, che le stavano impegnando in un combattimento all'arma bianca, mentre Levi aveva dapprima schivato un giavellotto incendiario da parte dei Figli di Ares, poi quando una moto era riuscita a saltare fino all'altezza del posto di comando, aveva afferrato il martello da cui prendeva il soprannome e aveva colpito lateralmente il mezzo, roteando con tutto il busto.   
L'esplosione della moto era stata visibile in tutto il campo di battaglia, che in quella direzione fu investito da pezzi di metallo, copertone e piccoli pezzi di semidio.  
«Qua a bordo stanno cominciando a diventare troppi», disse Neal, mentre colpiva sul naso un Figlio di Ares, usando l'arco come arma da corpo a corpo, i due bracci che si erano trasformati in lame. «Non so se quale sia questo vostro piano segreto, ma ora è il momento di metterlo in atto.»  
«Mi sa che hai ragione» disse il Martello Magmatico, dando un'occhiata attorno a sé. Grazie alle Civette che erano la prima linea di difesa, avrebbero alla fine respinto l'assalto, calcolò. Ma a quale prezzo? Quanti dei loro sarebbero morti, e quante le merci perdute?  
«Chris. Attiva il piano Poison Ivy.»  
«Con piacere», rispose, roteando di 360 gradi e facendo volare la frusta vegetale in un arco che fece cadere di sotto i guerriglieri che aveva in corpo a corpo.  
Quindi, estrasse da una tasca della cintura un grosso seme bruno, e invocando i suoi poteri, lo schiacciò sul metallo della pedana. Il seme si ruppe e germogliò immediatamente sotto le sue mani.  
Ovunque, nella carovana, i semi cuciti nelle vele si districarono germogliando e caddero sulle teste dei combattenti.   
I Figli di Efesto ebbero solo l'effetto secondario di avere un cespuglietto di succulente che gli cresceva su capelli o sui cappucci, agli assedianti invece non andò così bene. Gli stralci che crescevano direttamente sui loro vestiti li rallentavano e li immobilizzavano, attaccandosi alle piastre metalliche delle armature e alla pelle viva degli assalitori. Circa metà dei combattenti preferì battere in ritirata saltando sulla sabbia, dove altri fuggitivi li raccolsero e li misero in salvo, ma chi restò a combattere fu enormemente svantaggiato.

Fu in quel momento, con le loro forze in fuga, che i Figli di Ares misero in campo l'armamento pesante. La Lancia di Ares, un grosso cannone elettromagnetico su slitte, scese la collina di sabbia trainato da quattro moto, e alla fine scivolò sul terreno posizionandosi proprio di lato al Carro Corazzato principale.  
Kyle lasciò cadere la pesante lama della sua spada sul braccio destro di un Figlio di Atena, troncandoglielo di netto, e stava per fare lo stesso al secondo, quando la moto di Ollie arrivò derapando e buttandogli addosso uno sbuffo di sabbia rossa, separandolo dalla sua vittima. Quando il capobanda dei Figli di Ares aveva ripreso la capacità di vedere, i due erano già lontani.  
Sputò con sdegno e si volse verso il cannone, gridando ordini verso i suoi confratelli ancora a bordo. «Quando siete pronti sparate contro il fianco. Fermiamo il convoglio.»  
L'aria si addensò in tutta la valle per qualche istante. Poi la Lancia di Ares sparò.   
Neal per posizione e Levi perché aveva i piedi ben piantati per terra riuscirono a non cadere di sotto, quando il fianco del Carro Corazzato si inclinò lateralmente.   
Chris invece cadde di sotto e sarebbe finita in mezzo alla polvere o uccisa da una delle moto, se non avesse avuto la prontezza di agganciarsi con la sua frusta vegetale al Trono degli Ingranaggi. Il Carro deviò di lato, segno che il timone era stato danneggiato dal colpo. Il resto era ancora integro, ma la corazza esterna era andata su tutto il lato destro del mezzo, mentre l'enorme mostro metallico andava ad arenarsi su una delle pendici sabbiose.  
Le Figlie di Afrodite restarono senza fiato, così come molti altri presenti sul campo di battaglia. I Figli di Ares di solito non scherzavano, ma quella volta sembravano ancora più decisi del solito a farsi valere.   
La Splendente mise mano al megafono e richiamò a se le sue consorelle. «Ragazze. A me, immediatamente. Carly, qua. Prendi questo messaggio, raggiungi il Martello Magmatico e alza la bandiera rossa in caso positivo. L'assalto è andato a rotoli, vediamo di guadagnarci comunque qualcosa.»

«Un altro colpo di quel coso e siamo cibo per i vermi delle sabbie» disse Chris, recuperando la sua posizione.   
Un pezzo di ferraglia volò sulla pedana. Tutti e tre gli occupanti si accorsero subito che legato vi era un foglio.   
Fu Neal a raccoglierlo e a leggerlo. «I Bagliori vogliono un armistizio. Consiglierei di...»  
«Fai sapere che accettiamo. Sempre saputo che quelle sono brave ragazze. Le conosco bene.»  
«Ah sì?» chiese Chris un po' sospettosa. «E come?»  
La maschera di bronzo la osservò in silenzio. «Ma direi che le spiegazioni le riserviamo quando siamo in salvo?»  
«Sarà meglio che tu ne abbia una», sogghignò la ragazza, preparandosi nuovamente a combattere contro gli assalitori.  
«Forse saremo in salvo prima di quanto pensiamo», disse Neal dopo aver lanciato la risposta alla diplomatica delle Figlie di Afrodite. «Guardate là», fece, indicando una direzione.  
Un carro corazzato, più grande di quelli dei Meccanisti, ma fatto completamente di legno e tralci vegetali, si stava avvicinando da lontano. Gli occupanti già stavano sparando alcuni colpi contro i Figli di Ares.   
«Sono i Bevitori Sanguinari?», chiese il Martello Magmatico. I Figli di Dioniso non avevano villaggi. Tutto ciò che avevano, tutta la loro popolazione era bordo di quell'enorme mezzo. Una mostruosità vagante e distruttiva.  
Innalzò il megafono verso di loro. «Salve! Qui per aiutarci o smontarci un altro po'?»  
«Ancora non lo so» rispose William Vino-Ribollente, con al fianco la sua seconda, Eirene la Mangiatrice di Vivi, ma che ironicamente alcuni conoscevano come “La Buongustaia”. «Avete cose da offrirci in cambio di aiuto e di un rimorchio?»  
«Vini e Rum acquistati dai Sandali Alati. Possiamo berli assieme, se ci fate questo favore.»  
William sogghignò, alzando la lancia verso il cielo. «Tutti ai mezzi, ragazzi. Mettiamo in fuga quei Battleporn!» 


	11. Cenere- AU Kyle Detective Hard Boiled Parte 1 di 2

**Disclaimer:**

  
Si avvisa il lettore che anche questo testo si deve leggere in bianco e nero. Se non avete capito come farlo dalla prima volta, oh, avete la testa dura, che vi devo dire. Che, devo fare tutto io per voi?  
  
  
  


**Cenere - AU Kyle Detective Hard Boiled, parte 2/3**

Vi sono notti, a Los Angeles, in cui non hai idea di dove e come vedrai la luce del giorno, sempre che ci arrivi, a vederla.  
Notti cupe, di quel blu scuro simile a nero, un nulla che è contemporaneamente minaccia e speranza.  
Notti in cui appena uscito da un locale notturno con in corpo un doppio bourbon e poche informazioni a cui aggrapparti, vieni accolto da tre tommy-gun spianate ed una macchina parcheggiata davanti al marciapiede, con uno sportello aperto che non è un consiglio, ma un ordine.

Il Detective segue quell'ordine, anche se non sa cosa lo attende. Quello che sa è che nel suo mestiere, gli imprevisti sono il pane quotidiano, e l'eventuale morte, una compagna di viaggio.  
Per quello, quando si siede sul sedile del passeggero e vede chi altri lo occupa, non può fare a meno di tirare un sospiro di sollievo, quanto di curiosità.  
Uno dei ragazzi, nel frattempo, chiude la portiera, e la macchina parte.  
«Young Neal. Prima o poi dovrai imparare che basta una telefonata per parlarci.»  
Il giovane gangster apre un portasigarette, ne offre una al detective, che la accetta. Quindi tenendola tra le labbra, schiocca le dita vicino al tabacco, per accenderla con una fiammella apparsa a mezz'aria. Si prende perfino il tempo di fare un paio di tiri, prima di parlare. «Ho provato. Ma allo studio non rispondeva nessuno, credo fossi già uscito.» Si volta a guardarlo. «Come stai, Kyle?»  
«Tiro avanti.» Anche lui prende una boccata di fumo. «Come mai lo spiegamento di forze?»  
«Devo dirti una cosa importante... non potevo permettere che proseguissi con la tua indagine senza ascoltarmi.»  
Il detective che fino a quel momento ha guardato fuori dal finestrino appannato il panorama che scorre lento, si volta in quel momento a guardare Neal, uno dei suoi più cari amici... forse l'unico. «Non trovi anche tu insopportabili le fughe d'informazioni?»  
«Le mie? Moltissimo. Quelle di altri? Decisamente no, dato che ci commercio.»  
Entrambi ridono, sommessamente. Poi Neal riprende il discorso.  
«So' che caso stai seguendo, Kyle. Il famoso foglietto lasciato da Chirone, che gli Dei lo abbiano in gloria. Lascia perdere il caso... tieniti l'anticipo, se ne hai uno. Usalo per lasciare la città per un po'. Prenditi una vacanza.»  
«Non posso farlo, Neal. Non posso.»  
«Perché? Per l'onore da detective? Perché te l'ha proposto una bella bionda?»  
Kyle tira di nuovo una boccata di fumo. E scuote la testa. «No. Non è per quello, anche se non posso esimermi dal fare i complimenti alla madre della ragazza. Il che è normale, dato che probabilmente è Afrodite.» Neal annuisce distrattamente.  
«Ma, Neal... Era Chirone. Ha insegnato a tutti noi. Glielo devo... chissà cosa c'era in quei documenti. Qualcosa destinato a noi Semidei, comunque.»  
«Quindi, immagino che non posso farti cambiare idea.»  
«In pratica, è come se lo stessi facendo anche per te.»  
«Vuoi fare davvero qualcosa per me, Kyle? Sopravvivi. Ho visto un sacco di gente scomparire nel nulla in questi anni... non voglio che capiti a te. Ci ho messo un sacco a trasformarti in un bambino vero.»  
«Tsk. Non hai fatto nulla che io non volessi. Non sei il mio dannatissimo strizzacervelli.»  
«Non lo sono, Kyle? Davvero?»  
Una lunga pausa.  
«Lasciami davanti alla centrale di polizia a Muse Street.»

La centrale della polizia, luogo dove le speranze di molti si infrangono davanti ad una legge imparziale e fallace allo stesso tempo.  
Kyle si appoggia pesantemente al banco del gabbiotto delle armi.  
«Ohi, Levi. Ce le hai le munizioni per questa?»  
Il giovane uomo dietro il gabbiotto ruota sulla sedia girevole, fino a osservare il detective, socchiude gli occhi bordati da occhiaie.  
«Hydra Slayer Mk3, 7,5 mm. Ciao, Kyle.»  
«Ti ricordi.» Il detective sorride al giovane uomo, e lui di rimando lo guarda come se avesse detto un'eresia. «Mi ricordo di tutti, qui, e dell'arma che usano. E... sì, ovviamente le ho, le munizioni 7.5 mm. Ma sono per i poliziotti. Solo per loro.»  
«Eddai, che ti costa passarmi una scatola di munizioni.»  
Levi mette sul bancone una scatoletta color pergamena.  
«Sono due dollari e trenta. Che ci fai da queste parti?»  
«Informazioni. Spero di parlare con Chr... con la Detective West. C'è?»  
Levi assume sotto gli occhi del detective un'aria contrita. «C'è. La trovi al primo piano.»  
«Mh... avete discusso?» Qualcosa nel detective si risvegliò, e gli piacque davvero poco.  
«Incomprensioni. Che cosa vuoi farci... sono una persona complessa.»  
«Certo. Che è successo, Levi?»  
«C'è stata un'azione, la settimana scorsa. Potrei avrei usato i miei poteri per portare fuori da un incendio doloso alcuni ostaggi. E potrei essermi dimenticato che sono immune al fuoco, non ai proiettili.»  
«E' il tuo dovere di poliziotto. Hai fatto bene. Ma devi capire anche lei... si preoccupa per la persona a cui vuole bene. Molti non prenderebbero sottogamba l'affetto di una donna del genere. Tu non dovresti farlo.» Dopo qualche istante il detective si stringe nelle spalle. «Alla fin fine, che me ne frega? Ho sprecato pure troppo fiato. Prenditi i miei consigli, o meno. Non mi importa, io me ne sono tirato fuori da tutta questo labirinto di distintivi.»  
Il poliziotto lo guarda in silenzio. Alla fine annuisce.  
«Prenditi le munizioni. Le offre la casa.»  
Il detective annuisce, intasca la scatola e procede verso il piano superiore.

I tavoli degli alti gradi sono invasi da scartoffie, il superlavoro, per quanto non la norma, ricorda al semidio perché ha lasciato il distretto.  
Trovare la detective West è facile... è l'ape operosa in divisa che si ferma di tavolo in tavolo dando istruzioni. Ma che a differenza delle normali api, sembra sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
Il detective si avvia, ma una mano, decisa, sulla sua spalla lo costringe a fermarsi e girarsi.  
Sospira. «Ayers. Proprio la persona che ero venuto a trovare.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Ovviamente no. Che sta succedendo?»  
«Chirone... da grand'uomo qual'era, se n'è andato e il domino è cominciato a crollare. La crisi durerà settimane.»  
«La scientifica ha determinato cosa gli è successo? So' che c'era tale... Signorina Lily Johnson sulla scena del delitto. Avete... perquisito la sua casa. Strano non l'abbiate incriminata.»  
«Non solo non abbiamo prove contro di lei... ma, detto tra noi, la scientifica ha rilevato qualcosa di strano. Sembra che la morte di Chirone sia stata... auto-inflitta.»  
«Suicidio!» Sorpreso, il detective scoppia dopo qualche istante a ridere. Molti si girano a guardarlo. «Non ci credo nemmeno per un'istante, Ayers. Che accidenti si sono fumati, nei laboratori? L'ambrosia?»  
«E' suonato strano anche a me. Quindi sono andato a vedere il corpo personalmente. E' stato strano vederlo così. Lo sai cosa era per noi tutti...»  
Il detective annuì. «Che hai trovato?»  
«Ferite auto-inflitte. E la gola tagliata.»  
«Può essersi ferito per varie ragioni. Ma la gola... quanta gente conosci che decide di uccidersi in quel modo?»  
«Ce ne sono, ma non sono molti. Di solito gente fuori di testa. Chirone non lo era» ammette il figlio di Atena. «Ma non abbiamo prove di altro, almeno per il momento. Guarda... credo che Chris si sia liberata. Vai pure a parlarci, ma occhio che è su di giri.»

Il Detective sa che la figlia di Persefone è contemporaneamente la persona più giusta e più sbagliata da mettere davanti ad una crisi. Se da un lato diventa efficiente ed iperattiva, dall'altra emerge una vena pignola e stakanovista che si riflette anche sulle persone con cui ha che fare. O si seguono i suoi ritmi, o si va a dirigere il traffico.  
«Detective West» la chiama il Detective. La ragazza si volta a guardarlo di scatto, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
«Problemi o soluzioni?» gli chiede con il solito tono monocorde, solo alzando di un decimo la voce.  
«Che accidenti stai dicendo, Chrysantha?»  
«Sei qua per darmi problemi o soluzioni?»  
«Soluzioni, spero. Ma devi collaborare.»  
«Io non devo fare proprio nulla... dimmi di che hai bisogno e vediamo se posso aiutarti.»  
«Le note di Chirone, quelle che avete trovato devastando casa alla Signorina Johnson. Vorrei dargli un'occhiata.»  
«Avevamo un mandato, non abbiamo devastato casa proprio a nessuno. Abbiamo ancora delle regole.»  
 _Si vede come stanno funzionando al momento,_ è ciò che balena nella mente del Detective, ma la conosce bene, e sa che se vuole ottenere qualcosa da Chrysantha, decisamente non è il metodo giusto.  
«Tu hai il tuo lavoro, e lo capisco. Io ho il mio, e sono stato pagato per tirare fuori il proverbiale ragno dal buco. Ti spiacerebbe darmi una mano e un po' di comprensione?» Il detective sa perfettamente che quello è il massimo della sua diplomazia. O la va, o la spacca.  
«Che hai da offrire in cambio?» Il tono della poliziotta torna meno severo.  
«Il solito. Aiuto per casi particolari... ma se vuoi ti faccio anche un sorriso.»  
Chrysantha sospira. «Vieni. La busta è nel mio ufficio.»

Kyle passa tra le mani la busta di plastica contenente il foglio manoscritto.  
Non vi è nulla di strano... nulla su cui Lily Johnson possa aver mentito. E' la grafia di Chirone, anche se non la vede da molto, la riconosce. Non è un biglietto contraffatto. La posizione di una stanza segreta sotto la casa di Chirone, il messaggio sulla sua eredità, e su un'arma. A parte il particolare della stanza segreta, tutto corrisponde alla narrazione di Lily Johnson.  
Minuscoli, in un angolo, vi sono però due buchi, lasciati da una spillatrice.  
«Che c'era attaccato, qui?»  
«Vai a saperlo» dice la detective della polizia, scrollando le spalle. «Non abbiamo trovato niente.»  
«Sono vere le notizie sulla sua morte? E' suicidio?»  
«Diciamo che... non abbiamo trovato prove contrarie alla cosa, e sebbene non sappiamo cosa abbia inflitto la ferita letale, quella alla gola, sappiamo che altre sono auto-inflitte. Ma non sappiamo come mai se le sia procurate.»  
«La stanza segreta? Ci siete stati?»  
«Ovvio. Sembra semplicemente un ripostiglio, l'ho fatta controllare anche a Elettra.»  
Kyle storse il naso. Le Figlie di Ecate lo riempivano di un sentimento misto di sfiducia e inquietudine.  
Inoltre le possibilità del detective si stavano assottigliando. Andare a controllare la stanza potrebbe essere un'idea, altrimenti, il caso rischia di morire lì. E' una cosa che Kyle non sopporta.  
«Grazie. A buon rendere» la saluta, porgendole la busta di plastica.  
«Ah...» resta per qualche istante in silenzio. Dire quelle parole in qualche modo gli pesa, seppur in modo seppellito in profondità dentro di lui. _Ed è meglio lasciare il tutto seppellito_ , si dice, mentre continua. «Parla con Levi. Ha fatto quello che doveva, e lo sai anche tu.»  
Chris sospirò. «Forse. Dopo. Ora là fuori è un inferno.»  
  
La fredda aria notturna investe Kyle quando esce in strada. Si accende una sigaretta anche soltanto per scaldare il viso, ma, appoggiato alla macchina della polizia, qualcuno sta già fumando.  
«Ayers», saluta, prima di infilare le mani nelle tasche dell'impermeabile e proseguire nella notturna nebbia umida.  
«Un istante», lo fermò il figlio di Atena. «Vuoi sentire ciò che ho da dire.»  
«Davvero? Se hai delle informazioni, come mai non me le hai dette...» il detective sorride, interrompendosi brevemente. «Ah... ma certo.»  
Era fuori dal commissariato, in pausa, legalmente libero. Il che voleva dire due cose. O il Figlio di Atena sapeva cose di cui il detective West non era a conoscenza, e non voleva nemmeno condividerle con lei... o il detective West gli aveva mentito su qualcosa.  
Non avrebbe mai scommesso sul fatto che quella corretta era la seconda possibilità.«Quindi... in realtà il secondo foglio, quello pinzato, lo avete. Ma è...»  
«Semi distrutto. Ridotto in cenere, o quasi.»  
«E la stanza segreta ha una specie di vault nel muro, ma non siete riusciti ad aprirlo.»  
Oliver Ayers prese una boccata di fumo, senza contraddirlo.  
«Le uniche persone che hanno avuto il biglietto in mano, sono state Lily Johnson e Chrysantha. Una delle due ha carbonizzato metà messaggio. Che accidenti sta succedendo?»  
«Non lo so», confessa il Figlio di Atena. «C'è di mezzo una profezia.»  
 _Oh no. Non ora._ Pensò il detective.  
«La nostra Medium, Elettra, ha avuto questa visione... sul fatto che nessuno dovrebbe seguire il caso fino in fondo. Chi lo fa, guarderà in faccia la morte.»  
«Conosco qualcun'altro che potrebbe aver avuto la stessa visione», commenta il Detective ripensando a Neal.  
«Chrysantha vuole proteggere i semidei. Era l'unica a sapere questa cosa... finché non l'ha detto a me. Se scopre che ti ho parlato di questo finisco allo smaltimento cadaveri. Ma credo che sia giusto risolvere questo caso.»  
«Che vuoi in cambio di questa soffiata, soldatino?»  
«Due cose. Piantala di chiamarmi così. La seconda cosa, vuoi andare a vedere che succede nello scantinato di Chirone, no?»  
Kyle annuisce. Sa che ormai è l'unica traccia.  
«Bene» conclude Oliver Ayers con la faccia di un gatto che ha appena catturato un topo. Con un colpo di reni si separa dallo sportello della macchina della polizia e lo apre. «Andiamo, allora.»


	12. Trasparente - GW / Western AU - Parte 1

L'Ascalonian Settlement non era nient'altro che una strada, in mezzo al deserto, con delle case ai due bordi, quasi niente in vie secondarie. Niente di più, niente di meno. Una volta gli abitanti del posto la vedevano come una situazione temporanea, un tetto sopra la testa prima di tornare nella loro patria, ma negli ultimi tempi molti avevano compreso l'antifona e si erano arresi al considerare quella singola strada come casa. Nuova Ascalon, era il modo in cui avevano cominciato a chiamare il paese, che, tra nascite e arrivi stava acquisendo più abitanti di quanti ne perdesse.  
Sotto la capace guida di Lady Amelia Anson, affascinante nobildonna con grande capacità espansionistica, ogni mese venivano eretti nuovi edifici, tra abitazioni e negozi, anche se perfino lei doveva sottostare alla carenza di materiali e di beni primari. D'altronde, la costruzione di una stazione ferroviaria nel paese era un sogno ancora lontano, e chi voleva raggiungerlo deve fermarsi a Lion e intraprendere quasi un giorno di viaggio in diligenza, mentre i beni di scambio arrivavano all'unico emporio del paese tramite carovane di carri _conestoga_.  
Lo sceriffo del paese, Auberon, viveva una vita tranquilla, i crimini nel paese erano pochi e di solito si trattava di bravate dei ragazzi di paese, che spesso si risolvevano con la sua sola presenza muta. La sua mole imponente e lo sguardo di ghiaccio bastavano a scoraggiare eventuali alzate di capo... se poi qualcuno avesse deciso di sfidare la sorte, bastava una nottata in cella e tutto tornava tranquillo. Non aveva mai dovuto alzare le mani, da quando era sceriffo, e l'ultima volta che aveva sfoderato la sua Colt per motivi che non fossero allenamento, era stato quando lavorava per i Federali.   
Quella vita tranquilla era però contemporaneamente anche il più grande peso di Auberon, che saltuariamente sentiva qualcosa dentro lui risvegliarsi. Voglia di... qualcosa. Avventura? Pericolo? Forse qualcosa che nemmeno lui comprendeva.  
Si prese un attimo di respiro prima di affrontare la polverosa strada cittadina, incalcò sulla testa il suo cappello a falda larga, e aprì la porta, investito da una ventata di aria torrida.  
La giornata era secca e soleggiata. Nessuna novità da quel punto di vista. La stagione delle piogge era lontana, e quando sarebbe arrivata, il paese avrebbe rimpianto le palle di sterpi che rotolavano nel vento.  
«Buongiorno, sceriffo!» A rivolgergli la parola era il giovane Lyonel Wright, l'aiuto-fabbro ferraio del paese. E non era il solo, ogni persona che incontra gli rivolgeva un gentile saluto, e lui rispondeva a tutti con cortesia. A volte, qualcuno gli metteva in mano degli omaggi, un piccolo bonus al suo stipendio per ricordargli quanto la comunità si reputasse fortunata ad avere così pochi crimini. In questo caso, a mettergli in mano una bottiglia, era stato Sho, giovane asiatico e ottimo medico, oltre che proprietario della lavanderia.

«Buongiorno, Sho. Cos'è questa roba?», Lo sceriffo alzò la bottiglia contro il sole... il vetro era trasparente, ma di un penetrante verde scuro che non rendeva facile capire cosa contenesse.  
« _Umeshu_.»  
«Salute!», scherzò Auberon.  
Sho rise per qualche istante. «So che le piace un bicchierino ogni tanto... L' _Umeshu_ è un liquore di prugne, dritto da casa. Con l'ultimo invio c'era un pacco per me, con dentro sei bottiglie di questo. E' fatto proprio dalla mia famiglia, sa?»  
Auberon accettò il regalo con un sorriso e un ringraziamento. Non voleva ferire Sho, ma lui, da amante della birra e dei liquori forti, considerava quella specie di vino un beverino insipido, buono per i gargarismi. «Grazie! E' molto forte?», chiese, fingendo di non conoscere l'amara risposta.  
«No, anzi, di solito viene bevuto insieme al riso in bianco.»  
Auberon sorrise fintamente. «Ottimo, me lo bevo questa sera, questo.»  
«Se poi le piace, magari posso darle un'altra bottiglia...»  
«Guarda, Sho. Come accettato, non voglio privarti di qualcosa che ti ricorda casa, in fondo.» Sho annuì e Auberon fece per allontanarsi, ma l'asiatico quasi lo rincorse.   
«Sceriffo... un ultima cosa. Girano delle voci, e mi chiedevo se dobbiamo preoccuparci...»  
«Ah, sì?» Qualcosa nel tono del ragazzo era seriamente preoccupato, e Auberon si fermò. «Pare che ci sia in giro da queste parti la banda del Falco. E' gente con cui non si scherza.»  
«I Falchi di Lanthir Hawke. Avevo sentito anche io in giro che fossero in zona, ma non abbiamo nulla da temere... Il Settlement non ha davvero nulla che possa giustificare l'eventuale costo di un attacco. Per farla semplice... non ne valiamo la pena. D'accordo?»  
Sho annuì. « _Crystal clear_.»   
Auberon alzò un sopracciglio. «E' un nuovo modo di dire?»  
«Sì, è come dire... chiaro. Trasparente. Lo dice il piccolo Timmy Jones.»  
Auberon annuì. Nuove mode, sempre in evoluzione anche nel parlato.  
«E anche se dovessero provare ad arrivare in paese... ci pensa lei, no?»  
«Crystal clear, Sho.» Entrambi risero brevemente, ma poi Auberon si fece più serio.  
«Quando ero nei federali questa gente ce li mangiavamo a colazione.»

Quando i due si salutarono, però, Auberon rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, con la bottiglia in mano, sotto il sole.   
Lanthir... la prima cosa che ad Auberon venne in mente fu chiedersi come stesse il bandito. Nessuno sapeva del loro passato comune, e i motivi per cui lo sceriffo aveva lasciato i federali, quando aveva scoperto che il governo aveva usato le abilità del figlio del Governatore del Texas per i loro comodi, per poi mollarlo ferito e in pieno territorio nemico. Auberon, che già aveva prestato servizio di sorveglianza del bambino e di sua sorella, quando erano piccoli, aveva contribuito a salvarlo, ma poi ne aveva perso le tracce.  
La verità è che avrebbe rivisto volentieri Lanthir, avrebbe davvero voluto vedere come stava... solo, non in quel modo, non da sceriffo a bandito.  
L'uomo si riscosse da quei pensieri. Ancora a digiuno a quell'ora della mattina, il suo stomaco brontolò, spingendolo alla volta del Saloon.

Il Saloon “La Roccaforte” era forse l'edificio più caratteristico del Settlement. Aveva due piani quando la maggior parte di edifici ne aveva uno, e aveva sempre un'aria colorata e festosa, dentro e fuori. Ancora prima che Auberon passasse attraverso le due ante di legno, vide il garzone del locale intento a passare della colla ad acqua sulla bacheca degli annunci, e quindi a srotolare dei colorati poster dall'aria esotica.  
«Yui...» commentò Auberon guardando il nome della ragazza. «Chi accidenti è questa Yui?», chiese a voce più alta facendosi sentire dal ragazzo.  
«Ohi, Sceriffo! Buongiorno. E' una ballerina che arriva stasera con la diligenza delle sei, fa uno spettacolo tipo orientale... che ne so io. Dicono che è bravissima, da risvegliare i morti.»  
«Speriamo non letteralmente», disse Auberon sorridendo.  
«Speriamo, davvero. Ci manca solo questa. Comunque secondo me, qua in paese è sprecata... mi sa che ci vuole un palato più fine per apprezzarla, di noi campagnoli. La gente da queste parti vuole solo vedere due belle gambe sforbiciare.»  
Lo sceriffo si tolse il cappello ed entrò nel locale, a quell'ora ancora praticamente deserto. Si accomodò al bancone, osservando poco lontano il proprietario del saloon che stava raccogliendo delle sedie e degli sgabelli da terra, così come si fermò a raddrizzare un tavolo rovesciato.  
«Buongiorno, Tronar. Fai con comodo. Che è successo, c'è stata una sparatoria?», scherzò Auberon.  
«Se ci fosse stata una sparatoria, ci sarebbe da chiedere dove fosse lo sceriffo. Eh, Bear? Dov'eri?» Tronar era un'irlandese basso e tarchiato, un burbero dal cuore d'oro che aveva come massime aspirazioni di vita bere buona birra e far si che altri bevessero buona birra. E, birra a parte, era una delle sue persone preferite.   
«A mettere comodo in cella Ian Ferner. C'è rimasto fino a stamattina, stava cercando di spaccare il cartello di Sho.»  
«Quello della lavanderia o quello dello studio medico?»   
«La prima.»  
«Pfff. Poco danno. Comunque no... una rissa, e basta. Pensavo di chiamarti, ma ho sistemato la cosa con le mie mani, e poi era tardi e ho deciso di andarmene a casa e che avrei sistemato stamattina. Tutto qui. Che è quella roba?» Tronar aveva riconquistato il suo posto dietro il bancone e stava indicando con la testa la bottiglia che Auberon aveva appoggiato sulla superficie.  
« _Umeshu_.»  
«Salute», commentò l'irlandese sghignazzando.  
«L'ho detto anche io.» Ridacchiò Auberon. «Regalo di Sho. Una delle loro... opere alcoliche.» Sospirò con fare teatrale.  
«Ahia!», commentò Tronar. «Vuoi che la svuoti nel cesso e ti ci metta del whisky?»  
Auberon scosse la testa. «Stasera lo provo, hai visto mai... invece, me lo prepari del pane tostato e del burro? Sto morendo di fame.»  
«Volentieri, ma forse vuoi aspettare per colazione» rispose Tronar, indicando con la testa l'entrata del Saloon.  
Lady Amelia, in uno splendido vestito coloniale color verde che faceva risaltare i lunghi capelli rossi, stava facendo il suo ingresso nel saloon in quel momento. Era una cosa piuttosto rara vedere la Sindaca nel locale, primo perché non era assolutamente un posto adatto ad una signora altolocata, secondariamente perché a Villa Anson avevano già chi preparava luculliani manicaretti, ben superiori a quelli che l'operosa moglie di Tronar preparava nel retro per gli avventori.  
Amelia Anson rimase ferma sull'uscio a tirare un po' la gonna, dato che uno dei decori in tulle era rimasto bloccato in una delle porte, e l'unico motivo per cui Auberon non riuscì ad aiutarla, era perché per quando era arrivato in soccorso della donna, si era già districata.   
...per poi centrare un minuscolo buco nel pavimento di legno con uno dei tacchetti.  
«Oh, accidenti. Spero non si sia rovinata la scarpa» ridacchiò imbarazzata mentre lo Sceriffo la aiutava a non cadere. Di lì a poco, entrambi riuscirono a guadagnare non gli sgabelli, ma uno dei tavolini, posizione in qualche modo più consona ad una nobildonna.  
Auberon la aiutò signorilmente a sedersi, non prima di notare la scollatura, discreta ma ben presente della donna, seppur coperta da una porzione di tessuto a vela, e di conseguenza, velatamente trasparente.  
«Crystal clear...» borbottò quasi tra se e se.  
«Mi perdoni, sceriffo?» Chiese la donna.  
«Nulla, Lady Amelia. Come sta questa mattina?»  
«Ansiosa, Auberon... ansiosa. Questa sera, con la diligenza delle sei, arriva in paese mia figlia Cereza, per una visita di un mese. E' in pausa dagli studi nella vecchia Inghilterra, sa? Si sieda con me, mi faccia compagnia.»  
Auberon si inchinò brevemente, quindi spostò la sedia e si accomodò. Come sempre, Lady Amelia era di una bellezza sfolgorante nonostante l'occasione, anche se solo alcuni prescelti nel paese sapevano dell'interesse di Auberon per la donna. Interesse, si era detto più volte lo sceriffo, che non aveva in realtà nessuna possibilità di sbocco positivo, dato che il suo lavoro, per quanto fiero, non gli permetteva nemmeno di avvicinarsi ad uno status sociale adatto per corteggiare la donna. Ed oltre a questo, per quanto l'Ascalonian Settlement fosse un posto calmo, la vita da sceriffo era comunque piuttosto pericolosa, rispetto ad altri mestieri. Lady Amelia era una vedova, e Auberon non si sognava minimamente di metterla nuovamente in condizioni di piangere un compagno. Si era quindi messo l'anima in pace, deciso a verificare se è vero che il tempo è il miglior dottore.  
Tronar si era avvicinato al tavolo e aveva chiesto con la massima cortesia di cui era a conoscenza se la Lady volesse qualcosa.  
«Un'acqua tonica, grazie Signor Tronar.»  
Il massiccio uomo annuì e poi si girò verso Auberon. «E tu che vuoi? La colazione? Un bicchiere di latte caldo, magari?» disse, prendendolo bonariamente in giro.  
«Uno anche per me, Tronar. Grazie», rispose Auberon, deciso a non raccogliere la battuta. Qualche istante dopo, il locandiere era tornato.  
«Tonica in un bicchiere ben pulito per Lady Amelia... e una anche per Bear in un bicchiere a caso che ho trovato dietro il bancone. Non so nemmeno se è del mio locale, forse qualcuno l'ha lasciato lì.» Lady Amelia rise, e in realtà anche ad Auberon strappò un sorriso.  
«Posso fare qualcosa per voi, Lady Amelia?» iniziò Auberon, incuriosito dalla visita della donna. Ci aveva visto giusto.  
«In effetti...» Lady Amelia sospirò facendo ondeggiare il liquido trasparente nel bicchiere. «E' stato il giovane Sho a dirmi che potevo trovarla qui. Avrei... beh, in realtà solo bisogno di un'assicurazione. Una che solo lei può darmi, Sceriffo.»  
«Beh... se posso aiutarla mi dica. La ascolto.»  
«Le dicevo appunto che la mia Cereza arriva stasera, con la diligenza delle sei...»  
Auberon annuì. «Credo che stia avendo compagnia per il viaggio.»  
«Mi perdoni?»  
«La nuova ballerina del Saloon, Yui, arriva con quella diligenza. Probabilmente le due si sono incontrare.»  
La donna strabuzzò gli occhioni da cerbiatta. «Intende dire che mia figlia sta viaggiando con... una _ballerina_?» Lady Amelia sembrava alterata, ma faceva di tutto per controllarsi. Di sicuro il bicchiere, da cui erano cadute alcune gocce, era stato un indizio rivelatore del suo umore. «Oh beh, almeno non sta facendo un viaggio noioso... immagino.»  
«Come sta Lady Cereza?» chiese lo Sceriffo ben felice che lo scoglio fosse stato in qualche modo superato. «Non la vedo da... due anni, credo.»  
«Lettere a parte, anche io. E' la prima pausa dagli studi che riesce a prendersi. Non vedo l'ora di vedere la donna che è diventata.»  
«Se è anche soltanto la metà di lei, dev'essere diventata una donna portentosa.»  
Lady Amelia ridacchiò. «Adulatore. Spero sinceramente che sia in procinto di diventare molto più di me, e aiutarmi qui in paese una volta finiti i suoi studi.»  
«Speriamo sia così, allora.» Auberon alzò il bicchiere come a mimare un brindisi, e prese un sorso di acqua tonica, seguito da Lady Amelia.   
«In cosa posso tranquillizzarla, Milady?»  
«Ho ricevuto ieri un dispaccio dei suoi vecchi datori di lavoro, i federali, sul fatto che quegli esecrabili individui conosciuti come Lanthir Hawke e Emer Powell si aggirino da queste parti insieme con tutto il resto della loro banda di vigliacchi fuorilegge.» La donna storse il naso.   
«Pare che abbiano poteri sovrannaturali... cioè, io non ci credo, ma... » Si sporse verso lo sceriffo con fare cospiratorio. «Dicono perfino che la Powell abbia con se un puma gigante. Di almeno tre metri. Ci crede, sceriffo?»   
«A cosa, Milady? Ai poteri sovrannaturali o ai leoni di montagna sovrataglia? Molto poco ai secondi, ancora di meno ai primi. In ogni caso... suppongo che mi stia chiedendo se l'arrivo di Cereza è sicuro.»  
La donna annuì pensierosa, sorseggiando il liquido amarognolo dal bicchiere.  
«Ho già rassicurato Sho a riguardo. Sì, il Falchi di Lanthir sono da queste parti... ho ricevuto anche io il telegramma. Ma non credo proprio che sua figlia sia in pericolo, perché il nostro paese è... beh, come dire... ancora poco importante sulle mappe. Non c'è nulla che possono volere.»  
«D'accordo...» sussurrò la donna. «Ma non è che lei potrebbe...»  
Auberon rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. «Mi dia un'ora per prepararmi e poi partirò per andare incontro alla diligenza, così che possa poi scortarla fino a qui. A quest'ora dovrebbe già essere sul sentiero principale ad ovest del Teschio di Bufalo.»   
«Grazie, Auberon.» La donna gli mise una mano sul braccio per qualche istante, prima di rimettersi in piedi.   
«Tronar? Mi mandi il conto della mia ordinazione e di quella dello sceriffo. Pago io.»  
«Qualunque sua spesa è sempre già pagata, Milady» disse Tronar, che poi accompagnò con lo sguardo Lady Amelia, mentre imboccava l'uscita del locale e restava nuovamente impigliata per qualche istante. Il locandiere si voltò a guardare Auberon, con uno strano sorriso.  
«Silenzio...» disse lo sceriffo alzandosi a sua volta e calcandosi il cappello sulla testa.   
«Farsi passare una sbandata... lo stai facendo molto male.»

Abby, la fida cavalla di Auberon, fu sellata in poco tempo. Auberon fece gli ultimi accorgimenti prima della passeggiata nel deserto, si buttò qualche bandoliera a tracolla e mise il fucile infilato nelle bande della sella. Un ora dopo, già lo sceriffo galoppava lungo il sentiero ad ovest, all'ombra della formazione rocciosa nota come Teschio di Bufalo.  
La strada proseguiva libera e piana, mentre l'uomo acuiva lo sguardo in cerca della diligenza. Il giallo polveroso del deserto gli faceva quasi male agli occhi.  
Seguendo la strada, girò attorno ad un costone roccioso che si dipanava dal Teschio, e fu lì che avvistò la diligenza. Ferma in mezzo alla strada, i cavalli assenti e nessun occupante ne bagagli.   
L'imprecazione dello sceriffo fu sentita per chilometri.  
In particolare da colei, che da dietro il costone roccioso, teneva d'occhio sia lui che ciò che restava della diligenza, puntandogli contro una strana arma per un civilizzato. Un arco.


	13. AU Demigods/Human version - Roommates -

Chris tornò per la terza volta a leggere la stessa riga a pagina cinquantotto del terzo libro sulle biotecnologie. Agraria era una materia affascinante, ancora di più per lei, che era sempre stata attirata dal concetto di crescita vegetale, quindi decisamente non era per quello che non riusciva a concentrarsi.  
Piuttosto, era la musica metal ad alto volume che proveniva dall'altra parte della sottile parete, accompagnata dal growl più ridicolo del mondo, quello di Lily. Praticamente era come sentire la voce di Biancaneve, Aurora o InserirePrincipessaDisneyCasuale cercare di cantare in growl. Ma anche se avesse avuto una voce adatta, decisamente non era il momento per lanciarsi in stentati voli canori mentre lei stava cercando di capire che geni ipoteticamente manovrare per creare un pomodoro fucsia.  
Scosse la testa cercando di riprendere la concentrazione.   
Non riuscì nemmeno ad iniziare a leggere. Sospirò, sdraiandosi quasi sulla poltroncina, contò fino a cinque, quindi decise di prendere la situazione di petto.   
Raggiunse la porta che dava sul salottino comune alle tre camere da letto che l'appartamento ospitava e la aprì di scatto. Ora era lei che stava ringhiando, altro che growl.

Dalla stanza di Elettra, alla sua destra, proveniva un profumo di bruciato aromatico simile a quello che si sentiva quando, a casa da suo padre, il vicinato organizzava un barbecue. Ma era alla porta a sinistra che si diresse.   
Bussò forte, forse un po' troppo, si sarebbe detta in seguito. Lily aprì subito, allarmata. «Che c'è! Che succede!»  
«Seh, e dov'è Bugo non ce lo mettiamo anche?», rispose Chris ironica. «Stai facendo un casino, la musica è talmente alta che non capisco come mai i vicini non abbiano ancora fatto irruzione.»  
Lily assomigliava talmente tanto alla classica modella californiana che Chris spesso si trovò a pensare che forse poteva fare direttamente quello, invece di studiare Arte. Ma non era solo bella, slanciata e con le curve adatte a promuovere e non appesantire la sua figura... Lily era anche una persona estremamente gentile, intelligente e carismatica, cosa che Chris le aveva sempre un po' invidiato. La coinquilina perfetta, se non fosse per quei piccoli eccessi come il cercare di trasformare la sua stanza in un rave party.  
«Era troppo alta? Scusa, mi spiace.»  
Chris sospirò, appoggiandosi alla parete. Improvvisamente l'odore era molto più vicino. Si voltò verso la fonte, per ritrovarsi l'altra sua coinquilina a circa dieci centimetri, che le stava passando una specie di legnetto chiaro attorno alla testa. Uno dei due lati del legnetto era acceso come un carboncino, ed emetteva il fumo aromatico che aveva sentito poco prima. «Dei! Che colpo, Elettra. Stavo per morire d'infarto.»   
«No, non morirai d'infarto... ti ricordi, ti ho fatto le rune, morirai di...»  
«Ti ricordi che non volevo saperlo, vero?» La interruppe, mettendosi le mani nei capelli.  
 _Suicidio_ , pensò. _Morirò di suicidio se queste due non la smettono_.

«Ok, ok, scusa. Comunque ti stavo purificando l'aura, mi sembra che tu ne avessi bisogno.» Alzò le mani, quasi fosse stata insultata. Ma un istante dopo le era già passato. Si stava invece sporgendo verso la stanza di Lily. «Cos'è questo odore? Cannabis?»   
«Stavo rollandomi una canna» annuì Lily. «...Light. Basso THC.»  
«Ah», commentò semplicemente la ragazza goth, storcendo il naso. «Volevo chiedertene un po' per il rito di stasera, ma se è light passo.»  
Chris sbuffò. Lei voleva soltanto tornare a studiare. Non che fosse una secchiona o che, è che due giorni dopo avrebbe avuto un esame, e non è che quell'appartamento lo avessero ottenuto gratis.   
La verità è che Chris normalmente sarebbe stata grata al miracolo dell'affitto condiviso, specie perché la famiglia di Elettra era talmente ricca che aveva deciso senza particolare ragione di pagare anche le spese di corrente e tutto il resto.  
Ma quell'appartamento era _troppo_ piccolo. Le stanze avevano lo spazio per il letto, un armadio, e un tavolino per tenere il portatile, e sistemate in quel modo, bisognava comunque muovercisi con cautela. Il salottino al centro delle tre stanze era grande il doppio, la cucina come un'ulteriore stanza della stessa grandezza di quelle occupate dalle ragazze. Il bagno, poi, era praticamente uno sgabuzzino.  
Vi sarebbe stato un altro ambiente, raggiungibile tramite una scala e una botola sul soffitto, ma era fuori dal contratto, ed era il posto dove il proprietario aveva messo tutti i suoi mobili. Ci potevano mettere piede solo per riavviare il modem della connessione e cose del genere.   
Elettra avvertiva sempre delle energie negative provenire da quell'inquietante stanza, mentre Chris la trovava semplicemente creepy.  
Insomma, l'intero appartamento non è che fosse una reggia, ma avevano potuto arredare sia le stanze che il salottino, e avendo le tre stili completamente differenti, mentre le stanze riflettevano il carattere della ragazza che ci dormiva, il salottino era un mix inguardabile.  
«Sai cosa? Te la scrocco io una canna light, Lily. E indìco una riunione tra venti   
minuti. Dobbiamo ristudiare le regole di convivenza, altrimenti mi do fuoco.»  
«Melodrammatica», commentò Lily ridendo. Elettra, più seria, la rimproverò per il poco tatto nel ricordarle com'era morta nella sua vita precedente.

«Se il problema è la musica io...» la riunione era iniziata da dieci minuti, e i primi quattro erano stati di cazzeggio. Però poi sembrava che la discussione avesse ingranato.  
Chris scosse la testa. «Ho esagerato prima, però gradirei che abbassassi un po' il volume.»  
«Era così alto?» Chiese Elettra. «Da me si sente pochissimo.»  
«Certo», le rispose Chris sospirando. «Perché la mia stanza fa da cuscino acustico.»  
«Giusto... ha senso. Però sento altro, a volte.» Il tono di Elettra risultò calmo e accusatorio allo stesso tempo.  
«Che intendi dire?» Chiese Chris alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Che... tu e Levi siete... un po' rumorosi. Ecco.»  
«Intende dire quando» iniziò Lily che stava anche cominciando a gesticolare, ma Chris la interruppe.   
«SÌ. Sì... ho capito cosa intende. Io... noi faremo più attenzione, ecco.»  
«O almeno siate più descrittivi» scherzò maliziosamente Lily, ridacchiando.  
«No, non credo lo faremo. Allora... io... beh, io e Levi faremo questa cosa... tu, Lily, la abbassi un po' la musica?»  
«Ma il metal va ascoltato così.»  
«Vah, la fine conoscitrice», disse Chris indicandola a Elettra. «Tra una settimana avrà cambiato genere.» Quindi si rivolse nuovamente a Lily. «Puoi usare gli auricolari?»  
«D'accordo, è che...»  
Le due ragazze rimasero in silenzio, in attesa. Lily sembrava intimidita, e Chris pensò se non fosse il caso di chiudere le finestre, perché tra poco poteva anche piovere.  
«... lo so che ho degli stili un po'... altalenanti, ma li prendo seriamente, e mi piace farvi ascoltare cose, anche se attraverso le pareti.»  
Chris sospirò, e si spostò ad abbracciare per qualche istante le spalle di Lily.   
«Io?» Chiese Elettra.   
«Beh,» iniziò Chris. «A volte sembra che sia esploso un negozio di spezie nella tua stanza, ma generalmente non c'è nulla che non vada.»  
«Duh,» rispose Elettra. «Se non ci fossi io ad assicurare il benessere spirituale della casa... no, intendevo se posso avere anche io il mio abbraccio.»  
«Yay! Abbraccio di gruppo!» annunciò Lily tirandosi in piedi. «E poi tiro fuori lo Jäger dal freezer e...»  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Era il signor Chiron, l'affittuario.   
«Ragazze... questo mese non ho ricevuto l'affitto. Va bene se me lo date ora?»  
«Ho visto dei porno che iniziavano così...» sussurrò Lily.   
«Ma l'abbiamo pagato l'affitto, questo mese?», chiese Chris ignorandola.  
«Doveva farlo El,» rispose Lily.  
«El, sei scappata con i nostri soldi? Perché lo capirei, ma sei ricca, non ne hai il diritto.»  
«No, è che mi pareva li avessimo dati a Chr...» la goth si bloccò, sbiancando ancora di più di quanto non era già normalmente pallida. «Madre Ecate! Dovevo pagare io. Ce li ho io i soldi!»  
«Ragazze?» Fuori dalla porta, il signor Chiron bussò nuovamente. «Siete pessime a far finta che non ci siete.»  
«Ha l'udito di un pipistrello,» disse Chris sottovoce.  
Elettra andò ad aprire la porta, mentre Lily si affettava ad aprire le finestre per far uscire l'odore di canna e Chris chiudeva la porta della stanza della ragazza per evitare che si vedessero pentacoli e feticci.  
«Arrivo, Signor Chiron» disse Elettra alzando la voce. «Ho una cosa tra i piedi e non riuscivo...» si prese qualche altro istante e aprì la porta. L'uomo era un intimidente ex culturista, ma aveva un animo gentile e comprensivo. Quando non i arrivava a parlare di affitto mancato.   
«Abbiamo avuto un problema con la banca, ma se posso darli in contanti ora...»  
Chiron lanciò uno sguardo rapido all'interno per controllare che andasse tutto bene.  
«E' tutto a posto nell'appartamento? I vicini sentivano urla strane. Tipo grugniti e musica ad alto volume.»  
«Lily è caduta... su se stessa. Tipo Jenga. Succede alla gente alta... è inciampata nei suoi piedi. Le stiamo facendo un impacco alla caviglia. Per la musica non saprei, credo venga da fuori.» Gli porse una busta gonfia di dollari.  
«...d'accordo...» disse Chiron vagamente dubbioso, prendendo la busta e buttandosela in tasca.  
«Se volete tra poco vi porto uno sgonfiante per caviglie lese... lo usavamo anche noi in palestra. E, ragazza mia, prendi un po' di sole, accidenti.»


	14. Oasi - GW / Western AU - Parte 2

Auberon continuava ad alternare imprecazioni ed esclamazioni di dissenso mentre si smontava dalla sua cavalla e percorreva rapidamente a piedi la distanza che lo separava dalla diligenza ferma.  
Si accostò alla porta divelta, notando come fosse praticamente l'unica cosa fuori posto, a parte la mancanza dei cavalli.   
I banditi dovevano essere arrivati di sorpresa, catturando il cocchiere e rubando cavalli e bagagli. Le due ragazze a bordo dovevano aver tentato di chiudersi dentro, ma qualcuno aveva divelto la serratura e le aveva rapite, lasciando la diligenza in gran parte come nuova.   
Lo sceriffo stava per affacciarsi alla porta del mezzo in cerca di prove, quando un tonfo sordo era risuonato nel legno. Una lunga freccia dall'impennaggio verde spuntava vicinissima a dove si stava poggiando con la mano per non perdere l'equilibrio. Lo sceriffo si voltò di colpo, sguainando la Colt.   
Una donna vestita con un lungo impermeabile scuro e un cappello a falda larga rovinato dalle intemperie stava agilmente scendendo dal cumulo di rocce chiare alla base del Teschio di Bufalo. La accompagnava un cane marroncino nerastro, talmente grosso che sembrava potesse arrivare alla vita della donna, che tra l'altro era piuttosto alta.  
«Sono Auberon, Sceriffo dell'Ascalonian Settlement», annunciò con tono fermo ma senza alzare la voce. «Non muoverti di un passo, lascia l'arco a terra e tieni buono il cane.»   
«E' tutto a posto, Sceriffo», disse la donna, facendo qualche passo verso di lui con le mani alzate. «Siamo dalla stessa parte. Puoi chiamarmi Shadow, sono dei federali.» Appoggiò la mano sul lato del muso del grosso cane che lo stava guardando male. «Lei è Carlotta, la mia compagna di avventure.»  
Ora poteva vederla meglio. Aveva la pelle scura e i lineamenti affascinanti, evidentemente eredità di un fortunato misto di razze. Gli occhi erano grandi ed espressivi, e lunghi capelli di un castano quasi nero scendevano ai lati del volto sotto la falda del cappello rovinato. In realtà tutto il suo equipaggiamento era quello di una persona che aveva viaggiato molto.  
«Federali, eh...» rilassò la mano al fianco, ma non rinfoderò il revolver. «Posso vedere la tua tessera?» Visto che la donna aveva iniziato da subito con il tu, decise anche lui di accordarsi.   
«Rubata, purtroppo. So' di non essere molto convincente... potrei riferire la matricola, ma senza controllare non ti direbbe nulla, temo. Però posso citare il mio superiore, il Generale Coulton Williams.»  
Auberon strinse lo sguardo, quindi annuì lentamente e rinfoderò l'arma. «Come mai appiedata, Shadow?»  
«Il mio cavallo era allegato alla tessera rubata.» Ci fu un secondo di pausa. «Sì, non mi è andata molto bene... ma visto che ero in zona ho pensato di proseguire il mio incarico, e cercare i responsabili di questo attacco. Ti ho scoccato contro perché credevo potessi inquinare le prove. Scusa», terminò con un sorriso imbarazzato.   
«Nah... hanno già provato in passato a impalarmi una mano con una freccia.»  
«Davvero?»   
«N-no, in effetti no. Era per cercare di tranquillizzarti.» Sospirò, accovacciandosi poi e ricominciando a cercare tracce dei rapitori. Carlotta si avvicinò trotterellando e prontamente gli infilò il naso nell'orecchio.  
«Buona, bella. Vuoi aiutare anche tu a cercare le impronte?»  
«Le piaci», disse la donna, raggiungendo lo sceriffo.   
«E' un bel cane», ammise Auberon facendo qualche coccola sul collo del grosso animale. «Immagino che non stai cercando i Falchi per questo rapimento, stai cercando la banda per altre ragioni...»   
La donna annuì. «E, non per mettere un'ipoteca sulle tue abilità di orientamento, ma credo che io sia molto più capace di te a identificare le impronte, cosa che ho già fatto in qualche istante di osservazione. Conosco la direzione che hanno preso... quindi se magari tu potessi... non so, condividere il cavallo, io ci metto le mie abilità, prima di sera li troviamo, io faccio quel che devo fare, tu riprendi le donzelle e festa finita. Che ne dici?»  
Quando Auberon alzò il volto verso la donna, vide che gli stava porgendo la mano. Si alzò e la strinse. «Affare fatto», concluse.  
La donna sorrise. E Auberon notò che aveva un bellissimo sorriso.

Abby cavalcò rapidamente lungo tutta la main road ed oltre, uscendo dall'ombra del Teschio di Bufalo e cominciando a piegare a sinistra, in pieno deserto, mentre Shadow suggeriva ad Auberon la strada da seguire. All'inizio lo sceriffo era stato preoccupato per Carlotta, che non riuscisse a stare al passo con il cavallo e li rallentasse, ma i fatti gli avevano dimostrato che il grosso cane era estremamente veloce, tanto che quasi sembrava avere il doppio delle zampe.  
I viaggiatori fecero una rapida pausa poco prima che il sole tramontasse, per mangiare un po' delle provviste di viaggio fornite da Shadow e per far riposare Abby e Carlotta. Le chiacchiere tra i due, che erano seduti uno di fronte all'altro, furono molte e di taratura piuttosto leggera, cosa di cui Auberon era grato, dato che era solito rimuginare su faccende più pesanti.  
«Mi ero quasi dimenticato di cosa significa fare due chiacchiere su roba poco importante», ammise lo sceriffo mentre masticava un pezzetto di crosta di formaggio.  
«E come fai a vivere?» gli rispose Shadow. «Cioè, è importante pensare alle cose importanti... scusa il gioco di parole. Ma se hai solo quelle che fai, ti impicchi e basta?»  
«Tiri avanti sperando che ci sia motivo di rilassarsi più avanti.»  
«Pfff.» La donna aveva riso, prendendolo vagamente in giro. «Te li crei tu i motivi, perché se dai retta alla vita, non lo farà. Ad esempio io mi sto divertendo molto in questo inseguimento. Sei un buon compagno di viaggio.»  
«Grazie», rispose l'uomo alzando la bisaccia e mandando giù un sorso d'acqua. «Ma non pensi a Lady Cereza e a quella ballerina? Credo si stiano divertendo di meno, no?»  
«E' questo il punto... se la situazione fosse seria, la prenderei seriamente, ma dato che non lo è...»  
«Non lo è?» Auberon alzò un sopracciglio.  
«No. Vedi... Lanthir e i suoi sono una specie di... banditi gentiluomini. Si fanno i fatti loro, e tentano di guadagnarci, pure. Ma non maltrattano i rapiti, al massimo le minacciano un po'. Probabilmente le stanno trattando con i guanti di velluto aspettando che salga la preoccupazione per ottenere un riscatto.»  
«Potresti avere ragione. Lady Amelia pagherebbe qualunque cifra.»  
«Vedi?» Disse la donna spingendogli insistentemente per qualche istante il piede contro la gamba, come a pungolarlo. «Riserva la tua preoccupazione per quando ci sarà da preoccuparsi. Chi è questa tipa che hai nominato... questa Amelia? Parente di una delle rapite?»  
«E' la madre di Lady Cereza» annuì Auberon. «Una donna molto intelligente e carismatica, che sta tirando su il paese direttamente dalla sabbia.»  
«Ne parli molto bene. Hai molta stima di lei, direi.»  
«Sì, lei è...»  
Shadow ridacchiò. «Ah, siete...» fece gesto di unire i due indici.  
«No.» Scosse la testa, sorridendo.   
«Fate sesso e basta?»  
«No!», rispose Auberon con tanta enfasi che Carlotta alzò la testa a guardarlo per qualche istante, prima di sdraiarsi nuovamente.  
«Ehi, calma», disse Shadow, nuovamente ilare. «E' una cosa che la gente fa normalmente.» Prese anche lei un sorso d'acqua, prima di proseguire.  
«Quindi, non c'è nessuno ad aspettarti o cose così?»  
Auberon scosse la testa. «Come mai?»  
«Chiedevo. Nessuna ragione», terminò Shadow, con un sorriso malizioso.

Si riposarono ancora un ora attorno ad un tremolante fuoco approntato rapidamente, quindi, affrontando il freddo notturno del deserto, si rimisero in marcia.  
Era l'alba quando seguendo le direzioni che Shadow impartiva, raggiunsero il territorio delle oasi. Stranamente non era mai stato nominato in nessun modo, quindi, per quanto strano, anche sulle mappe il Territorio delle Oasi si chiamava in quel modo.  
«Sono da queste parti, ne sono sicura», disse Shadow smontando dai quarti posteriori di Abby. Estrasse l'arco e incoccò una freccia.  
Auberon scese, legò Abby ad una palma vicino ad un corso d'acqua in modo che potesse abbeverarsi, ed estrasse la Colt. Restò per qualche istante a osservare la donna che si guardava attorno circospetta... era strano collaborare con lei, non poté fare a meno di notare. Era diversa da qualunque altra donna avesse conosciuto, e si rese conto che gradiva il tipo.  
«Ehi... ho una pistola in più, se la vuoi in prestito», disse, avvicinandosi quindi a Shadow.  
«Nah. Preferisco l'arco... più silenzioso e mi da più soddisfazione. Anche se bisogna dire che la tua pistola non l'ho ancora provata, quindi...»   
Quella che stava per diventare una battuta sconcia fu interrotta da una serie di piccole esplosioni sul suolo a nemmeno un metro dai loro piedi, come se decine di pistoleri avessero preso di mira lo stesso punto. Entrambi rotolarono dietro un masso, mentre Carlotta prendeva ad abbaiare furiosamente. Al termine dell'esplosione, restava un sonoro e ritmico suono metallico, provenire da poco lontano.  
Solo in quel momento Auberon si accorse che Shadow era rotolata direttamente sopra di lui, in una posizione che qualunque osservatore esterno avrebbe definito indecente.  
«Che cazzo era?» Chiese Shadow tirandosi su, permettendo ad Auberon di rialzarsi. Entrambi appoggiarono la schiena alla pietra.  
«Un gatling. Hanno un cazzo di gatling.»  
«Un gatling...» Shadow ridacchiò nervosamente. «Come lo fermiamo un gatling?»  
Auberon le fece l'occhiolino. «Non lo fermiamo... lo aggiriamo. Tu e Carlotta correte a sinistra, dietro quella pietra. L'arma è pesante, non è adatta per bersagli mobili. Io invece corro a sinistra, per pochi utilissimi secondi non saprà nemmeno chi provare a seguire. Una volta al sicuro, ti lancio un sassolino per quando devi scattare nuovamente. Il primo che arriva alla postazione, tramortisce il tiratore e gira l'arma verso il campo... deve essere dietro, direttamente nell'oasi.»  
«Bel piano», riconobbe Shadow.  
«Ce lo hanno insegnato all'Accademia. Lo sapresti se fossi stata veramente una federale.»  
La donna sorrise. «Quando mi hai sgamata?»  
«Praticamente da subito. Devi licenziare chi ti procura le notizie, il Generale Williams è sottoterra da quasi tre anni.»  
«Ricevo ordini dall'aldilà?»  
Auberon rise. «Muoviti. Non potrai spiegarmi proprio niente, se non usciamo da questa situazione.» 

Shadow scattò verso sinistra, mentre Carlotta le saettava attorno come se avesse afferrato perfettamente la situazione.  
Auberon corse verso destra, ed immediatamente il suono metallico accelerò, trasformandosi in decine di spari, una raffica che però terminò in pochi istanti.  
Lo sceriffo rotolò dietro un sasso, scomodando un grosso scorpione nero che venne scacciato con un colpo del guanto.   
Raccolse un sassolino e si affacciò a controllare se Shadow fosse al sicuro. Quando la vide addossata alla roccia distante, scagliò un sassolino in sua direzione. Nuovamente entrambi scattarono, finché la donna non fu in posizione adatta a colpire. Auberon attirò il fuoco sollevando con la canna del fucile il suo cappello oltre il sasso. Non fece una bella fine. Ma nemmeno l'artigliere stava benissimo, dopo il colpo alla nuca sferrato da Shadow col suo arco. Carlotta decise di metterci del suo appoggiando entrambe le zampe anteriori sul petto del bandito, di peso.

«Bravissima», disse Auberon raggiungendola alla postazione rialzata.   
«Sì, lo so che Carlotta è bravissima», rispose Shadow scherzando. «Ma anche io non scherzo, eh?»  
Auberon stava per replicare quando entrambi furono distratti dal metallico caricarsi di decine di pistole puntate su di loro.  
I banditi erano una trentina, e al centro spiccava la testa rosso ruggine di Lanthir, accompagnato da Emer, e dal puma più grande che si potesse anche solo immaginare.  
«Fermi tutti, nessuno prema il grilletto!» gridò il bandito dai capelli rossi alla sua banda. «Bear? Sei tu?»  
«Bear?» Fece eco Shadow a bassa voce mentre alzava le mani. Sembrava deliziata da quel soprannome.  
«Lanthir, che accidenti ci fai da queste parti? A rapire ragazze, poi?»  
«In qualche modo devo pur pagare da bere a questi ragazzi, no? Vieni, anzi, venite entrambi. Visto che non vi consiglio di spianare le armi, invece, vi propongo un drink. Così chiacchieriamo un po'.»

Auberon e Shadow furono portati in una grossa tenda con il simbolo del falco, e sebbene lo sceriffo non fosse del tutto convinto dal momento, fu alla fine trascinato in racconti di vecchie storie da parte del bandito. Gli aveva fatto piacere rivederlo e constatare la sua buona salute, ma non si stava dimenticando dell'occasione di quell'incontro.  
«Quindi... queste ragazze? Hanno affrontato un viaggio lungo, magari vorrebbero dormire in un letto comodo, stanotte.»  
Lanthir sembrò quasi offeso. «Perché, pensi che le abbiamo messe in un tugurio?» «Solo perché viaggiamo non significa che non abbiamo dei materassi da srotolare, eh», puntualizzò Emer, tanto giovane quanto conosciuta per la rapidità con cui estraeva l'arma, e ovviamente per il suo famoso puma enorme, che però non era nella tenda.   
«D'accordo, che cosa vuoi allora, un riscatto? Perché credo che Lady Amelia vorrà almeno rived...» si interruppe vedendo Shadow, in silenzio, che estraeva una sacchetta e la buttava sul tavolo. Il sacchetto, aprendosi, fece scivolare sul tavolo due piatte placche d'oro puro.  
«Il mio compito era solo di trovarvi e di riportare al sicuro la Signorina Yui.» Si volse verso Auberon, come se si fosse ricordata in quel momento delle spiegazioni dovute. «Cacciatrice di taglie. Quell'oro è dell'impresario di Yui, da usare in situazioni tipo questa. Ero ingaggiata per tenerla al sicuro durante il viaggio, ma ho subito un'imboscata, questa cosa te l'ho raccontata giusta. Me la sono cavata, ma ho perso il cavallo e di conseguenza la diligenza.»  
«Ah», disse Lanthir alzando le mani. «Quelli non eravamo noi. Giuro.»  
«Bisogna dire che in effetti da quel che so non è il tuo stile uccidere cavalli a caso», disse Auberon annuendo lentamente.  
«Certo che no. I cavalli sono meglio di molte persone», concordò Emer, con un mezzo sorriso storto.  
«Lanthir... pensi che quelle due lingotti possano bastare sia per Yui che per la Signorina Cereza?»  
La reazione di Lanthir non fu quella che si aspettava.   
«Oddei, ti prego non nominarla, che magari ti sente. Bear, portatela via, per gli Dei. Non la sopporto più, ha da ridire su ogni singola cosa, il rapimento peggiore che abbia mai fatto. Ed è incontenibile, giuro. Incontenibile.»  
«Io l'avevo detto che era una pessima idea», rispose Emer. «Guarda che quella è una snobbina scassacogl...» Lanthir le fece segno di no con la testa. «...rompiscatole. Ma tu niente, mi piace quella, la voglio...»  
«Ti piace in che senso, Lanthir?» chiese Auberon guardandolo di sottecchi.  
Shadow ridacchiò, con Emer che continuava a fare bonariamente il verso alla Contessina assente.  
«" _L'acqua è troppo umida, la sabbia troppo sabbiosa... Mahavir mi lecca è ha la lingua ruvida, la carne troppo grassa."_ La carne troppo grassa? Chi mai si lamenta della carne troppo grassa? E' la migliore. Bah, secondo me sono i corsetti. Quelli non fanno respirare e la gente si innervosisce.»  
«Non ho mai detto che mi piaceva» riprese Lanthir senza lasciarsi distrarre dalla sua seconda in comando. «E comunque resta una persona snob e...»  
Furono interrotti da una voce femminile in avvicinamento. «Barone Lanthir», disse quasi con sfregio Cereza entrando nella tenda. «Assurdo. Questo è assurdo! Come si può vivere così.» Lady Cereza assomigliava ovviamente molto a sua madre. Gli stessi capelli, gli stessi occhi, la stessa aria intelligente. E, apparentemente, un caratterino piuttosto difficile da contenere.  
«Auberon? Sceriffo? E' davvero lei? Che bello vederla... mi riporti da mia madre, la prego, non sopporto più queste persone. Il tizio col porro sul naso, quel gatto che mi si struscia addosso, ma soprattutto non sopporto _lui_.» Disse, indicando Lanthir.  
«E dire che di solito piaccio alle ragazze», commentò lui facendo finta di sussurrarlo, in realtà facendosi sentire benissimo.   
«Non capisco davvero come mai, _screanzato_ », commentò Lady Cereza con sdegno. Si volse di nuovo verso Auberon. «Ci sono _Cose_ nell'acqua, Auberon. Bevono acqua con dentro _Cose_. Che si muovono!»  
«E' quello che gli da sapore!» commentò Emer che evidentemente stava trovando la scena ridicola quanto Shadow.   
E Auberon non ebbe cuore di dire a Lady Cereza che poteva succedere anche al Settlement, che qualche lucertolina desertica decidesse di farsi un bagno in una brocca. Beh, magari a villa Anson succedeva un po' meno spesso.

Dopo pranzo, due cavalli furono forniti alle ragazze, e un terzo servì per il trasporto dei bagagli, accomodati su un carretto.  
Auberon, Shadow, Lanthir ed Emer erano lì ad assistere a Cereza che richiedeva uno sgabellino per salire sulla sella.  
«Hai intenzione di sparire nel nulla, ora?» Chiese lo sceriffo osservando Lanthir.  
Il bandito scosse la testa. «A parte che avete tre dei nostri cavalli, quindi devo venire con voi per riprendermeli una volta raggiunta la diligenza... farei qualunque cosa per vedere la Contessina Cereza scendere da lì col culo piatto. Oltre a questo... penso che saltuariamente potremmo... non so, venire al Settlement in pace. Per qualche provvista.»  
«Se ve ne starete tranquilli», borbottò lo sceriffo. «Altrimenti avremo un problema.»   
«E' perché spera di rivedere la Contessina», puntualizzò Emer, con fare canzonatorio. Lanthir la guardò come se volesse ucciderla, ma alla fine sorrise senza dire nulla.  
«Scoccia se passo anche io dalle tue parti?» chiese Shadow poggiando una mano sul braccio di Auberon. «Mi manca dormire con un tetto sulla testa, ogni tanto, mi serve un cavallo nuovo, e mi pare che ci sia buona compagnia da quelle parti, _Bear_.»  
La verità è che no, non gli dispiaceva proprio per nulla.


	15. Carillon- AU Kyle Detective Hard Boiled 3/3

**Disclaimer:**

LO SO. Lo so, il leggere in bianco e nero vi sta causando problemi come l'abbaio di gruppo e la tendenza a inseguire postini, ma giuro che questa è l'ultima volta. L'ultima poi smetto.

  
**Carillon- AU Kyle Detective Hard Boiled 3/3**

La notte non smette di essere fumosa, quando si esce da Los Angeles. Così quanto le fogne in città emettono un denso vapore attraverso i tombini, l'aria notturna della campagna riserva a suo modo poca visibilità, quando gli alberi del vicino bosco riversano una nebbia biancastra sui territori circostanti. Sembra che i fari dell'auto della polizia nemmeno riescano del tutto a fendere quell'atmosfera densa come melassa e talmente umida da far gelare le ossa.   
E tuttavia la macchina procede lungo la strada, sola, innalzando al suo passaggio un denso polverone, e nel contempo fendendo l'oscurità delle bugie, come la lucida lama della verità.  
Ma nel mezzo, il silenzio è opprimente quanto il suono di mille parole, talmente poco hanno in comune i due viaggiatori.  
«Posso accendere la radio?» Esclama il detective all'improvviso, allungandosi verso il blocchetto, ancora prima della risposta. Ed infatti, il il poliziotto gli ferma la mano.   
«No, serve settata sulla stazione radio della polizia. Se avremo aggiornamenti, verranno diffusi, se Chris scopre che non sono al distretto e mi butta al servizio pulizia parchi, lo scoprirei prima. Infine, se ci fosse bisogno d'aiuto, sarà più rapido chiedere aiuto.»  
«Dei...» Kyle rotea gli occhi. «Sei così noioso che pure quando dai buone motivazioni vorrei mangiare un panino di marmo, con acido muriatico e lamette da barba arrugginite.»  
«Che alimentazione scorretta, Kyle! E le fibre?»   
Il Figlio di Ares si volta a cogliere il sorriso sfacciato del Figlio di Atena. «Se questo caso non fosse un emergenza col cazzo che avrei chiesto un passaggio.»  
«Non sono così male, su. Ammettilo.»  
«Sei da prendere a piccole dosi. Come l'arsenico per curare la sifilide.»  
Il tenente Ayers ride. «Senti chi parla.» 

Una lunga pausa, durante la quale il detective ripassa mentalmente le informazioni accumulate. Chirone, colui che per molti di loro era stato quasi un padre, muore in circostanze misteriose, con diverse ferite auto-inflitte e una singola ferita letale alla gola, decisamente non chirurgica. Accanto a lui, un biglietto che viene ritrovato da Lily Johnson, che poi se l'è visto confiscare dalla polizia. Un foglio spillato dalla lettera principale è stato rimosso e ridotto in cenere, ed è stata la Johnson o la Detective West. La seconda pare essere entrata in possesso di una profezia e quindi vuole salvaguardare i semidei, ma la signorina Johnson che scusa avrebbe avuto? Il Detective appoggia la testa contro il vetro freddo, e il suo respiro lo appanna.  
Che accidenti era successo a Chirone?  
«Siamo in dirittura d'arrivo». La voce del tenente Ayers desta Kyle da un tormentato sogno. «T'eri addormentato?»  
«Non dormo bene ultimamente.»  
«Hai provato a staccare un po' dal lavoro? Farti un weekend in santa pace?»  
«No. Tu?»  
Il figlio di Atena ride brevemente. «Touché!»

Quando la macchina si ferma nel giardino antistante la casa di Chirone, il cuore del detective ha un sussulto. Non perché la casa sia in gran parte abbandonata... Chirone non aveva preso più semidei sotto la sua ala protettrice da circa quindici anni, e da quel momento era vissuto solo in una piccola ala della costruzione. È una cosa nota.  
No. È la macchina parcheggiata davanti, evidentemente senza il proprietario all'interno, a fornirgli ancora più interrogativi.  
«Mi sa che non siamo soli, da queste parti», nota Oliver.  
«Arguto. Hai idea di chi possa essere?»  
«No, ma c'è la targa. Faccio fare una ricerca.»  
«È sicuro? Non è che ti causeranno problemi?»  
Oliver si attacca alla radio e Kyle si vedere rivolgere semplicemente un sorriso.  
«Patrick? Senti, sto un attimo al diner... è passata una macchina e ha quasi preso una vecchietta. Mi fai un controllo sulla targa? F-Z 89340 LA.» C'è una lunga pausa. «Ah-ah? D'accordo, il proprietario?» Dopo qualche istante, Oliver alza un sopracciglio, stupito. «Grazie, Patrick. No, non segnalare, per favore... ci penso io, ho la macchina qui. Avvisa il detective West che tardo.»  
Quando il tenente Ayers si rivolge a Kyle, il tono è ancora sorpreso. «Pare che Lily Johnson sia qui da qualche parte. Sarà in pericolo o parte del problema?»  
Kyle apre lo sportello e scende dal mezzo, estraendo la pistola. «Direi che possiamo scoprirlo solo in un modo.»

Una volta all'interno, la luce delle torce elettriche guida il Detective Privato e il tenente in ambienti polverosi e vetusti, dove gesta di nobili eroi riecheggiano dalla collezione di antichi artefatti.  
«Devo dirtelo, Ayers... mi hai stupito. Come mai un bravo soldatino Figlio di Atena sa forzare una serratura?»  
«Corso base in polizia. E interesse privato.»   
«Ah-ah», commenta ironico il Detective, mentre, revolver alla mano, si volta verso un corridoio che curva ad U.  
«Ci siamo. Da lì si scende in cantina. Pronto?» Il figlio di Atena annuisce, ed entrambi raggiungono le scale che proseguono verso il buio.  
«Che casino, qui.» La voce di Oliver rompe il silenzio. «Sembra che Chirone abbia accumulato tutto ciò che non c'entrava di sopra... e lì c'è la cassaforte. Occhio!»   
«Cosa?» Solo ad una seconda occhiata, il detective si rende conto che sta per calpestare una sagoma disegnata col gesso della polizia, quella del loro povero insegnante. Vi sono ovunque chiazze di sangue ormai secco. «Ah. Ok, grazie.»  
«Nessun problema... ormai la scena è stata esaminata. Lo dicevo per rispetto.»  
Kyle annuisce. Di rado gli capita di essere d'accordo su qualcosa con il tenente Ayers. «In ogni caso, a quanto pare si è aggiunto l'ennesimo piccolo mistero, come se non ce ne fossero già così tanti. Nonostante la macchina parcheggiata, qui non c'è nessuno.»  
«Sono qui!» Tutti e due si girano verso la nuova voce che risuona alle loro spalle.  
Lily Johnson è in piedi oltre uno sbarramento di due tavolini di legno incastrati uno sopra l'altro. Impugna una tommy gun, spianata verso di loro. «Abbassate le pistole.» 

«Tsk. Quando si parla di Femme Fatale...» sogghigna Kyle. Abbassa il braccio armato, e così fa anche il tenente Ayers.  
«Ora» ordina la bionda «arretrate verso la cassaforte. Ho bruciato io il biglietto, quando ho sentito arrivare la polizia... per fortuna ho avuto tempo di imparare a memoria il codice che vi era scritto. Sbrigatevi, per favore, non avete molto tempo.»  
«Se intendi sparare», risponde Oliver arretrando verso la cassaforte, «ti consiglio di ripensarci. La polizia sarà qui tra pochi minuti.»  
«Bene», commenta la donna, sorridendo. Sembra sollevata.   
«Non ci vuole morti, ci vuole semplicemente qui. E spera che ci sia molta gente armata,» sogghigna il detective. «Altrimenti non ci avrebbe detto di abbassare le armi, ma di lasciarle a terra.»  
«Allora è vero che sei bravo», scherza Oliver, sfacciato nonostante l'occasione.  
«A volte mi succede», commenta ironico il detective.  
«Zitti. Non un fiato. Non abbiamo molto tempo», dice Lily, la voce evidentemente innervosita dalle chiacchiere tra i due. «La cassaforte. Apritela ora. Il codice è _Ν, Λ , Θ, Π, Γ, Γ, 2, 4_. Sbrigatevi ad aprirla.»  
«Che è successo con Chirone?» Chiede Kyle nonostante l'ordine, ma la donna sembra sollevata nel vederlo nel contempo girarsi a inserire il codice nella cassaforte mistica.  
«Sono stata io ad aiutarlo a ferirsi, nonostante l'abbia fatto a malincuore. È difficile per qualcuno versare volontariamente così tanto sangue. Volevo bene a Chirone... come tutti.» La donna sospira. «Ma mi aveva dato un ordine e spiegato le motivazioni, quindi l'ho fatto.»   
«Che accidenti ha preso al Vecchio?» A parlare, il il figlio di Atena.  
«Aprite la cassaforte, vi sarà tutto chiaro.»  
Kyle, terminato l'inserimento del codice, apre lo sportello. Uno schiocco magico determina la fine dell'incantesimo di sicurezza. Dentro, il detective e il tenente di polizia, scorgono, in mezzo a molte altre ricchezze, un vaso di ceramica, dipinto con simboli mistici di origine ellenica. L'epoca del mito. Il vaso emette un tintinnio ritmico ed ipnotico, una sorta di carillon che si attiva quando viene smosso.  
Mentre il detective porta il vaso fuori dalla cassaforte e lo appoggia a terra, si accorge che è pesante, e qualcosa ondeggia al suo interno. Per fortuna, il Figlio di Atena è lì ad aiutarlo.  
«Ora apritelo, manca pochissimo. Tra poco...» Ma la voce di Lily si spezza e trema... esattamente come la terra al suo fianco. Uno spettro di un rosso cupo, un'ombra fumosa che _assomiglia_ semplicemente ad un uomo, si innalza per quasi tre metri.  
Sia il tenente che il detective sono rapidi ad alzare le armi.  
«Le vostre armi non possono nuocere ad un Dio, stupidi mortali.» E il detective lo vede poi sporgersi verso Lily.   
«Non credevo che una figlia di Afrodite sarebbe stata così utile... ma sei riuscita ad attirare qui un mio figlio. Attraverso il suo sangue, io potrò rinascere con il mio corpo.»  
«Ho fatto quello che mi hai detto, mio Signore», dice Lily con fare ossequioso. Kyle osserva Oliver, e viceversa. Entrambi hanno afferrato cosa sta facendo la donna, ed entrambi si chinano a stappare il vaso. Il tappo di ceralacca è duro e incastrato, ma con un colpo del calcio della pistola, salta via. Il suono di carillon spettralmente si ferma di colpo. Da dentro sale odore di sangue.  
Il ritorno di Ares è un evento predetto, ma che ogni suo figlio teme. Significa solo una cosa. Guerra. E, nonostante l'occasione, il detective sorride.  
«Ora sparagli, versa il suo sangue», ordina l'entità.   
E Lily apre il fuoco. Verso la creatura.  
I primi colpi di tommy gun attraversano l'ombra, e i buchi tentano senza successo di riempirsi, ed in quel momento il detective vede Ares scaraventare via Lily con un manrovescio. La ragazza termina il suo volo contro un armadio.  
«Mi hai tradito, stupida bionda! Cosa hai fatto?»  
La voce di Lily risuona affaticata dalla caduta, ma soddisfatta. «Ho detto a Chirone cosa stava per succedere, di come mi hai contattata... e lui ha tirato fuori quel vaso. Certo, poi sei arrivato alle sue spalle e lo hai ucciso... ma ha avuto tempo di sacrificare del sangue per renderti vulnerabile al piombo, mentre io mettevo in moto il tuo piano. Cercando di insospettire più persone possibili.» All'esterno, le sirene della polizia si avvicinano, poi si fermano. Kyle e Oliver alzano le loro armi e aprono il fuoco verso l'ombra, ora che il vaso, consacrato dal sangue di Chirone, sembra indebolirlo di istante in istante.

«Quindi... alla fine... Ares ha cercato di tornare, e gli eventi gli si sono ritorti contro. Come sempre, nulla è quello che sembra... le bionde non sono stupide, o almeno non in questo caso. Chrysantha si è insospettita come doveva per il foglio mancante, e intanto Kyle diventava a sua insaputa... un arma e allo stesso tempo l'artefice della fine di suo padre.»  
Nell'oscurità del suo studio, con la Centrale mezza vuota vista l'ora, Oliver Ayers sa di potersi permettere quella chiamata. Si tira indietro sulla sedia e poggia le gambe sulla scrivania, allargandosi poi il nodo della cravatta.   
«Sì, è morto. O quantomeno, è prigioniero nel vaso di sangue. Chirone è morto nel modo che avrebbe voluto, per salvarci, alla fine.»  
Il tenente ascolta in silenzio per un lungo attimo.  
«La Johnson è in ospedale. Non ho idea se Chrysantha voglia o meno incriminarla di qualcosa, ma alla fin fine il piano per illudere Ares di avere la strada libera ha funzionato, mentre invece era una trappola, quindi...»  
Ancora attese.  
«Figurati. Lo sai che sono sempre il tuo uomo, dentro e fuori il distretto, Neal. Ci si vede stasera?»

  
>\-------<

Kyle guidò il puntatore del mouse sul simbolino del disco di salvataggio e lo premette, attendendo che il computer facesse “le sue cose”, come le chiamava lui. Lì per lì quelle pagine che aveva scritto gli facevano altamente schifo... così schifo che avrebbe voluto buttare tutto il portatile nella forgia dei Figli di Efesto, così schifo che avrebbe voluto regalarlo ai figli di Apollo per usarlo come tirassegno. Così schifo che semplicemente lo avrebbe voluto prendere a colpi di ascia fino a sminuzzarlo. Alla fine, chiuse il coperchio senza buttare una seconda volta un'occhiata al racconto. Come spesso succedeva, Neal sarebbe stato l'unico a leggere quello schifo. Schifo che però lo aveva preso, tanto che aveva saltato il pranzo per terminare, e ora il suo stomaco brontolava.   
Si alzò e si diresse dalle parti delle Figlie di Demetra. Non sapeva se gli avrebbero dato qualcosa, di solito riservavano i manicaretti per Chris. Poco male. Non si diceva che le cose rubate sono le più saporite?


End file.
